I Hated You, but Now I Love You
by Gooey Green
Summary: Chapter 13 update! RnC, please! #bow. And, happy birthday to my beloved onee-chan
1. Chapter 1

Hai , Minna-san ! Hajimemashita ! Watashiwa Hime desu ! Yoroshiku ne , Minna ! Hime author baru . Jadi .. Gomen kalo fic-nya jelek . Oke ! Ngga usah banyak onyeng ! Kita mulai ! And ACTION !

XxXx

Disclaimer :  
HIME ! *PLAK* . Uh! Ntuuh disclaimernya! *nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : SasuNaru (ALWAYS XD)

Slight : another pairing

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/friendship

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Shonen ai, OOC (maybe). If you a SasuNaru hater.. Stay away from here!

Title : I was Hate You, but Now I Love You.

This story for :

little lilith

YuNa 'twins' Evil

Nami Kusunoki

Ichinikyuu Rin

You

xXxX

Author POV

Hei hei! Apa kalian tau? Benci dan cinta itu hampir sama? Well, pasti kalian belum tau, 'kan? Nani? Kalian benar-benar belum tau? Baiklah! Akan aku jelaskan di cerita ini. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau membaca cerita ini? Yah, tapi mau tidak mau kalian harus membaca ini. Haha.. Baiklah baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke ceritanya saja? Mulutku sudah gatal untuk menceritakan ini! Tapi kalian harus duduk manis dan jangan berisik! Oke? Bai- HEI! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berisik, 'kan? Hhh, baiklah! Ayo MULAI!

Author POV

Pagi yang hangat untuk musim semi kali ini. Hangat? Ah, sepertinya cuaca 'hangat' tidak cocok untuk pemuda ma- err.. Tampan ini. Well, kita lihat saja bagaimana mukanya.. Muka yang biasa dihiasi dengan cengiran lebar itu berubah menjadi muka cemberut yang kelihatan lebih.. EHEM.. Imut.. Well, dia cemberut karna salah satu temannya ada yang menabraknya.

BRUKK

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau Teme? Dasar pantat ayam! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat", maki pemuda itu. Ah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa dia jadi seperti itu. Pasti gara-gara…

"Hei, Dobe. Siapa yang pantat ayam? Dasar kuning."

*TWITCH*  
Ahh, 1 2 3..

"DASAR BRENGSEK! APA-APAAN KAU? UGH! SASUKECAPANTATAYAM! TEME TEME TEME!", wew, sepertinya lain kali aku harus memakai penyumbat telinga jika berhadapan dengan anak Rubah itu.

"Hn. Hei, Dobe. Apa kau tau kalau teriakanmu itu sangat cempreng? Bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar suara se-cempreng itu. Dasar suara cempreng", tenang sekali anak Uchiha ini. "Hh.. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, brengsek. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi dulu dari sini", hei! Ada apa dengannya? OH! Maaf! Aku lupa memperkenalkan nama mereka.

Yang pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang kelewat ceria dan hyperactive itu adalah kekasih dari Gaara si ketua kelas. Gaara adalah pemuda yang tenang dan kalem. 1 tahun mereka sudah berpacaran. Beda sekali, 'kan dengan Naruto? Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Gaara bisa tahan dengan Naruto.

Oke! Pemuda selanjutnya! Yang baru saja berkelahi dengan Naruto tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha? Yap! Keluarga terkaya pertama di Konoha. Dan tentu Sasuke mempunyai kekasih. Ups! Sepertinya itu dulu. Namanya Haruno Sakura. 5 bulan mereka pernah berpacaran. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan pasangan itu. Tapi, Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan itu. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa mereka bisa putus karna aku juga tidak tahu. Dan mereka berempat itu satu kelas.

Oke. Beralih ke masalah tadi. Dan dengan berakhirnya percakapan itu Naruto langsung kabur untuk menenangkan diri.  
Oke, aku akan menceritakan perkelahian itu dan juga mengapa Naruto bisa seperti itu.

Flashback

Normal POV

Have a nice break!

Kata-kata tadi menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk para murid beristirahat dari kegiatan belajar mereka. Dan tidak dilewatkan oleh Naruto. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung berlari ke arah kantin. Dan sesampainya disana dia langsung memesan..

"JII-SAN! RAMEN MISO JUMBONYA 1 YA!"

Ramen. Makanan favoritnya. "Naruto, apa kau tidak mau makanan lain?", tanya sang kekasih Naruto. "Hehe, ramen itu enak Gaara. Kau mau mencoba?"

"Ah, tidak terima kasih", jawab Gaara. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau", kata Naruto. "Pesanan siap!", jawab paman penjual itu. Dan dalam 5 menit, habislah ramen tersebut. Dan sepertinya Uzumaki itu ingin menambahnya lagi. "Gaara. Aku tinggal dulu ya? Aku ingin-"

"Iya. Aku mengerti", kata Gaara. Sungguh kekasih pengertian. "Hehe, cuma sebentar kok." Dan dengan itulah Naruto langsung pergi untuk menambah porsi ramen itu. "JII-SAN! AKU TAMBAH LAGI!", kata Naruto pada penjual ramen itu. "Satu ramen miso jumbonya segera datang!", jawab sang penjual. Dan Naruto hanya menunggu di sekitar situ. Dan setelah beberapa menit.. "RAMENNYA SUDAH SIAP!", teriak paman itu. Hh, tidak penjual dan pembeli sama-sama suka berteriak. "Arigatou", jawab Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun bergegas untuk segera ke tempat duduknya. Tetapi…

BRUKK

"Hei! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata! Lihat! Ramenku jadi tumpah semua!", kata Naruto pada orang yang sudah menabraknya. "Hn, Dobe. Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu."

*TWITCH*

"Teme! Argh! Kenapa sih kau itu selalu ada di hadapanku? Kau membuntutiku ya?"

"Hn? Apa kau lupa kita satu sekolah, Usurantonkachi?"

"Brengsek! Tentu saja aku tau!", jawab Naruto dengan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan sikap orang yang seperti itu. "Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya kenapa aku selalu ada di hadapanmu? Karna kita satu sekolah, bodoh!", jawab Uchiha. "Yaya, baiklah. Kali ini kau ku maafkan, Teme. Lain kali awas kau!", kata Naruto.

"Hn", keluarlah kata 'keramat' Sasuke.

"JII-", baru saja Naruto mau memesan lagi. Tapi, ternyata istirahat sudah berakhir. "GAH! Aku belum memakan ramenku! Ohh, tidak!", ucap Naruto dengan hiperbolisnya. "Hah, istirahat kedua sajalah." Dan dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke mejanya dan Gaara. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia hanya diam dan dia juga langsung ke kelasnya.

Beralih ke Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menyusul ke tempat Gaara dan langsung mengajak Gaara untuk segera ke kelas mereka. Tentu saja mereka langsung melesat ke kelas mereka. Asal kalian tahu saja. Pelajaran setelah ini adalah pelajaran biologi yang diajar oleh Orochimaru. Sensei yang nyentrik dengan rambut hitam panjang, kulit pucat, mata berwarna kuning seperti mata kucing. Siapa yang terlambat datang ke kelasnya barang 1 detik, akan dijadikan bahan percobaannya. Yare-yare~.

Sesampainya di kelas.

BRAK

Terbukalah pintu kelas dengan tidak elitnya. Dan disana menampakan 2 lelaki muda dengan rambut pirang dan satunya berambut merah. Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka baru saja datang dari kantin. Dan untungnya Sensei nyentrik itu belum datang. "Hah.. Hah.. Hei, Kiba! Apa BakOro sudah datang?", tanya Naruto pada Kiba. Pemuda yang mempunyai tato berwarna merah di pipinya. Memiliki rambut coklat dan mata hitam seperti kucing. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, 'kan?", Kiba bertanya balik. "Hah.. Hah.. Untung saja", kata Naruto. Naruto dan Gaara pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka. Baru saja mereka duduk, ada guru yang masuk. "Hai, anak-anak. Saya hanya ingin mengumumkan bahwa Orochimaru-sensei tidak bisa hadir karna ada urusan. Jadi, kalian libur pada mata pelajaran ini", Dan dengan itulah kelas yang menjadi hening gara-gara pengumuman tadi langsung menjadi ribut. Hei! Siapa juga yang tahan belajar dengan sensei macam itu.

Beralih ke Naruto..

Betapa bahagianya dia. Terlihat sekali karna dia menampakan wajah sumringahnya dan berkata pada kekasihnya, "Gaara! Kau dengar itu, 'kan? Haha.. Senang sekali rasanya." Dan Gaara pun menyahut, "Ya. Aku mendengarnya. Oh ya, Naruto. Bisa kita batalkan kencan kita minggu ini?", tanya Gaara.

DEG

Andaikan saja Sabaku muda itu tahu betapa menusuknya kata-kata itu. Tentu saja menusuk. Bayangkan saja. Di saat kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk kencan dengan kekasihmu yang sudah tidak perduli lagi denganmu selama 2 minggu terakhir dan dia malah dengan entengnya berkata bahwa dia membatalkan kencan itu. Patah hati? Kurang tepat. Bagaimana dengan kesal? Yap! Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Uzumaki muda itu.

"O-oh.. Daijubou. Doushita no?", tanya Naruto. Dan Gaara pun menjawab, "Aku ada acara", wow, enteng sekali dia mengatakannya. "Sou ka? Mm…", awab Naruto. "Ya…", kata Gaara. Hening beberapa saat, sampai Naruto membuka suara, "Gaara.. Bisakah kau izinkan aku kalau nanti ada sensei yang mengajar? Izinkan aku bahwa aku agak tidak enak badan." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Dan tanpai dia sadari, ada yang memperhatikannya tadi.

Flashback : off

Author POV

Wakatta? Oke! Dibagian saat Naruto sedang memaki Sasuke. Itu terjadi di dalam kelas. Dan apakah kalian tahu kemana Naruto pergi? Ah! Dengarkan sajalah.

Normal POV

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung keluar kelasnya.

Naruto POV

Hah.. Hah.. Aku ke tempat 'itu' sajalah. Argh! Sialan! Kenapa dengan Gaara? Tiba-tiba saja membatalkan kencan kami! Apa dia tidak tahu betapa pentingnya itu untukku? Ah! Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu dulu. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri dulu.

TAP TAP TAP

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku sedang berada di ruang olahraga sekolah. Ruangan indoor. Terkejut? Aku rasa ini biasa. Asal kalian tahu saja. Disini adalah sekolah keluarga elit. Makanya sampai ada ruang olahraga indoor. Hah.. Daripada aku memikirkan hal sepele. Lebih baik aku bermain basket saja. Oya, omong-omong disini aku adalah kapten dari klub Konoha. Klub yang bernama desaku ini adalah klub yang lumayan terkenal. Karna semua pemainnya yang cerdas saat bermain. Kenapa aku malah bercerita tentang itu? Lupakan saja! Aku ingin bermain basket dulu.  
SHOOT!

YATTA! Shoot three point-ku masuk, ttebayo! Haha, tentu saja masuk! Aku 'kan kapten disini. Hehe. Ya sudahlah! Ayo, bermain lagi!

Author POV

Wew, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa three point juga. Lumayan. Oh! Dan apakah kalian tau? Saking keasyikannya dia bermain basket dia tidak menyadari kalau ada pemuda yang membuka pintu ruang olahraga itu. Dan pemuda itu adalah.. Bernama..

Bernama.. Dan dia adalah..

YAK! Waktuku sudah habis! Saatnya aku untuk tidur! Aku tau ini siang! Tapi, aku butuh tidur untuk kecantikanku! Okee? Dan DADAAAAH!

TO BE CONTINUED..

XxXx  
haha , gomen yah Minna ! Hime tutup dulu ceritanya ! Soalnya e'ni tenggorokan udaa kering ! Hehe , emang mau puasa Hime batal cuma gara-gara nyeritain ini ? Hehe , wokeh ! Kalau penasaran dan mau tau siapa pemuda itu .. REVIEW saya ! Noh noh , yang tulisan review . Nah , klik itu trus kalo yang punya acc FFn log in . Yang kaga punya kaga papa . Ketik aja noh ndiri namanya . Oke ? Hime tunggu!

edited; 04.09..kusunoki


	2. Chapter 2

MINNA! *tereak toa*. Ketemu lagi ama Hime ! Haha *plak*. Okee! Pasti kalian rindu ama Hime, 'kan? *readers : NGGA !* *pundung* hiks. Ya sudahlah tak usah banyak cincong! Ayo kita mulai ! _READY_ _? And..._ _ACTION!_

EITS! Ehem! Euum, tapi Hime mau balas review duluu ya.. Oya, tapi Hime mau bilang . Kalo kalian pada nanya kenapa Gaara itu cuek dan berharap saya akan membocorkannya. Jangan harap yah ! Ahaha _*evil laugh*._ Pokonya liat ajaa dulu. _Okay?_ Trus kalo ada yang mau nge-flame ngga papa ko . Tapi, jangan sakit hati yah. Mulut saya bisa jadi kotor kalau berhadapan sama flamer. Saya ngga akan ragu berhadapan ama flamer. Cuma pengecut yang berani di dunia maya. Cih, muak saya ngeliatnya. Oke, ini balesan ripiu.

Fi suki suki : ahaha ^^'a. Iya deh, tapi ngga janji! Haha *ditampol*

bluehonney : makasih :)

Misyel : wah, makasih ya :). Salam kenal.

Z-san : wow. Sebuah kehormatan dapat _review_ dari anda. Terima kasih sudah mau me-_riview_ fict saya :). Dan terima kasih karena sudah peduli dengan _fict _saya. Apa boleh saya memanggil anda seperti itu? Memanggil anda Z-san. Saya tidak tahu harus memanggil anda apa. Maaf. Saya harap kita bisa berteman. Atas perhatiannya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih. Ini Hime udaah _update! _XD. Selamat membaca!

SHINKI PrimoVongola : hee? Haha R-A-H-A-S-I-A! :p wlee . Haha nanti liat aja ya. Makasih udaa nge-_riview_.

Miss Shifa :siapa kamu? Pake dadah segala *plak*. Haha, Hime gitu. Duh, pake pen name aja kalo disini. Oke bawel? Makasih udaa ripiu.

HaMaki Sana: halo juga Hama-san. Hehe, hm? Gitu yah? *_blush_* haha . _Funny?_ _Funny_ _in_ _where_? _Tell_ _me_ hehe . Haha , kalo panjang kenapa? Bilang aja penasaran :p haha . Oke deh! Hime _update_! Makasih _review_-nya .

sasunaru's lovers : he? *_blush_* bagus yah? Hehe . Ahaha , belum tentu loo :p hehe . Makasih ya. Oh, iya! Nama kita hampir sama ya! *plak*

NaruEls : hehe, habis Hime di tanya ama itu *nunjuk Nami-neechan , imoutou , Haru-nee , Rin-neechan*. Bukannya ditanya aja sih. Lebih tepatnya didukung buat bikin fict hehe. Eh? Ini bukan lemon! Saya hanya membuat fict SasuNaru! Saya tidak mau _threesome_! Saya belumkuat! Kalo baca LEMONnya sih kuat! Haha *plak*. Makasih yaa.

YuNa 'twins Demon : hee? Neechan ngga mau di peluk! Lepasin! *balas meluk* ^^'a (?) haha. Hmm, gitu yah? Nanti neechan banyakin lagi ya. Makasih, _dear_ :)

TakonYaki : ehehe. Gitu yah Tako-san? Boleh Hime panggil Tako-chan? Hm, oke deh ! Makasih. Eh ? *_blush_*. Bo-bole ko. Hehe. Oke deh ! ^^d Hime buat Naru-nya ngga terlalu OOC. Makasih

little lilith : KYAAAAAA! _Pumpkin_ _sissy_ ! *_hug_* *plak*. Akhirnya ngeripiu juga *ngelap pipi ke pipi Haru-nee*. Ehehe, hm. Hm. Hm. Neechan ngomong apa? *plak* haha ^^'a. Becanda kok. Oh, gitu ya? Hime usahain deh! Hehe ,Naru sudah mau makan kok. Tadi sudah Hime suapin. Iya, 'kan Naru-chan? *suara mengancam*. Namanya juga ayam makanya ngga bisa jalan bener *plak* makasih _pumpkin_ _sissy!_ :D

iza-ken-twinsdevil : eh? Iza mana? *nyuekin Ken* *plak*. Ehehe, emang gitu. 'Kan masih pertama disini. Jadi ya gitu deh. Karna pertama, jadi masih sedikit. Sedikit gara-gara masih baru. Baru makanya sedikit *plak*. Hehe, makasih yah. Hime usahain buat panjangan lagi. Makasih

Ichinikyuu Rin : neechan ! *lari buat meluk* eh? Kok neechan ngga ada? *plak* Akhirnya ngeripiu juga hehe. Ehehe, oke deh! ^^b. Makasih neechan!

nami kusunoki : ini dia yang ngepublish _chap _satu. Hehe, _daijubou_. Cici makasih banget sama neechan. Makasih banget! Tapi, kalo _chappie_ depan ama seterusnya mau nge-publishin lagi ngga neechan? Bisa dong publishin lagi *dipelototin Haru-nee* hehe. Makasih udaa mau _review_ neechan. :D

XxXx

Disclaimer :

Hime ! *plak*

noh ! Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

**SASUNARU**!

Slight :

Another pairin'

Genre :

**Romance/friendship**

Rate :

T

Title :

_I__was__Hate__You_**, **_but__Now__I__Love__You_

**WARNING:**

YAOI, SHO-AI, BL, OOC, TYPO. (Tapi saya masih belum mengerti dengan AU dan Canon)

_This_ _story_ _is_ _for:_

My Pumpkin Sissy a.k.a little lilith

My baka-imou-chan and my lovely imoutou-chan . YuNa 'twins' Evil

Nami Kusunoki

Ichinikyuu Rin

_and_

_You_

**xXxXx**

_Author_ _POV_

Ahh, lelahnya aku hari ini. Hehe, enaknya melakukan apa ya? Hm, mungkin aku bi- HEI! _Nande_ _koko_ _ni? _Hee? Kalian ingin mendengar cerita itu lagi? Ahh, nanti sajalah. Aku sedang lelah! Jadi bes- HEI! Itu _headset-_ku! Mau kalian apakan? Ahh! Baiklah baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan kisahnya! Sekarang duduk dan diam! Oke? Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja tentang semalam. Apa kalian setuju? Ah! Masa bodoh kalian setuju atau tidak setuju. Karena kalian 'kan disini memang ingin mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi, apa kalian tahu siapa orang yang mengamati Naruto dari kejauhan? Hehe, inilah orang itu. Tapi, sebelum mendengar cerita ini, aku ingin memberitau bahwa cerita ini akan sedikit panjang. Ya sudah lah! Ayo kita mulai.

xXxXx

**Ruang** **Olahraga**...

Sedari tadi orang itu terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang _shooting three point. _Hah, kenapa dia tidak mendekati saja langsung? Oh, mungkin dia benar-benar 'mengamati' Naruto.

"YATTA! Aku _shoot three point _dan _perfect _sampai 10 kali! Haha, ini kemajuan pesat, _ttebayo_!" Kata Naruto bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ckck, tinggi sekali percaya diri pemuda ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang olahraga itu terbuka menampakan orang yang bernama...

"KAU!" kata Naruto.

XxXxX

**Keadaan** **di** **kelas** **Naruto**...

"Hei! Apa kalian tahu teman-teman? Semalam aku baru saja mendapatkan tanda tangan Sai si Pelukis profesional itu," kata salah satu murid di kelas itu. Mendengar itu teman-temannya pun terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Oh, iya! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau sekolah Konoha _Internasional_ _High_ _School_ ini adalah sekolah khusus jurusan seni. Yap! Hanya ada jurusan seni di sekolah itu. Maka dari itulah dia pamer gara-gara mendapat tanda tangan dari Pelukis profesional itu dan rumornya, tahun depan nanti. Sekolah itu akan mengganti namanya menjadi _Konoha_ _Art_ _Internasional_ _High_ _School_. Dan juga akan menambah kelasnya, seperti: _entertainment _, drama, melukis, musik, memahat patung, _photographer_, bahkan disini kelas _dance _dan band juga ada. Yare-yare~(italic), ada saja sekolah sampai seperti itu.

Beralih ke kelas Naruto... (bold)

Murid-murid lain tidak menyadari kalau ada dua orang di kelas itu tidak ada. Entah itu benar-benar tidak menyadari atau mereka tidak peduli. Haah, aku tak mau mengurusnya. Oke! Di antara lautan murid itu ada beberapa orang yang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada Shikamaru yang sedang asyik tidur, ada Chouji yang sedang asyik makan dan ada Shino yang sedang mengurus serangganya. _Well, _kemana yang lain? Tentu, mereka juga sibuk dengan 'urusan' mereka masing-masing. Kenapa aku memberi tanda petik ya? Ah, lupakan! Dan di pojok kanan belakang ada Gaara yang sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya. Dan di monitor itu ada tertulis, '_Baiklah_. _Aku_ _tunggu_ _di_ _tempat_ _biasa._ _Aku_ _merindukanmu,_' Oh, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu betapa romantisnya dirimu dengan kekasih-mu ini. Hahah- HEI! Kenapa kau merindukannya? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi? Kau juga sedang bermain basket. Jangan-jangan...

XxXxX

**Beralih** **ke** **Naruto**...

"KAU!" kata Naruto.

"Ck, kecilkan suaramu, _ototou_! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatku disini. Kau mau mereka menjerit histeris lalu mengejarku?" jawab orang itu. Hmm, siapa ya orang itu? Ahh! Aku tau!

Orang yang memiliki rambut panjang pirang pucat dengan mata hijau berbias biru _aquamarine_ dan tubuh ramping itu dengan kulit yang putih mulus, pasti dia adalah...

"_NEECHAN!_ Eh? Nande koko _ni?_" tanya Naruto pada sepupunya itu.

Sepupunya itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah seorang bintang film, model iklan, model majalah, dll. Dia juga artis papan atas. Walaupun dia baru 3 bulan menjadi artis. Tapi, dengan paras seperti itu siapa yang mampu menolaknya? Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menantang lebih populer mana antara kau atau Ino. Karena tentu saja Ino yang akan menang.

"Eh? _Nande?_ Kau tidak suka aku ada disini ne, Naru-chan? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari sini," Kata Ino dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu kalau itu hanya _acting_. Ino itu bintang film, 'kan? Anak itu juga polos. Entah itu terlalu polos atau bodoh, la- HEI! Oke, kita ganti dia anak yang terlalu polos. Puas? Lanjut ke cerita? Baiklah. Ehem.

Ketika Ino baru saja berbalik dan hendak keluar 2 tangan kekar menahannya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja aku senang neechan disini!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran Rubahnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Ino pun berbalik dan berkata, "Haha, _yare-yare_... Dua tahun aku pergi dari sini dan ternyata kau tetap sama ya? Tetap Naruto-ku!" Kata Ino.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bingung, tapi tetap menjawab, "He? Tentu saja! Aku selalu milikmu, neechan! Tapi, apa maksudnya aku tidak pernah berubah?"

Ino pun menjawab dengan senyuman ke-'kakak'annya, "Tentu saja. Kau tetap Rubah-nya neechan," kata Ino sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Ino sudah menyambung perkataannya, "Rubah neechan yang selalu neechan sayang. Dan Rubah neechan yang selalu ceria,"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa, "Haha, neechan. Dan kau tetap menjadi neechan-ku yang paling aku sayang," Kata Naruto.

_Well, _baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan disini. Naruto dan Ino adalah keluarga. Mereka adalah keluarga jauh. Tapi, karna rumah mereka dekat mereka berteman sampai sangat akrab. Seperti kakak dan adik sungguhan. Tapi, waktu itu, Ino harus pindah karna keinginannya menjadi artis terkenal. Dia berhasil menjadi artis terkenal karena ada salah satu sutradara film mencari seorang aktris yang memang memiliki kecantikan alami. Dan dia pun bertemu dengan Ino. Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Ino rupanya. Tapi, Ino harus ikut sutradara itu ke Paris. Dan karna itulah mereka terpisah. Tetapi, biarpun begitu mereka berjanji bahwa mereka memiliki 1 sama lain sebagai keluarga dan itu untuk selama-lamanya. Dan baru hari ini mereka bertemu. Sepertinya mereka bakal 1 sekolah juga. Karna Ino akan sekolah di sini, mengingat dia mengejar impiannya tanpa memperdulikan pendidikannya. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah menemukan sekolah yang sesuai dengannya. Karna disini akan ada kelas _entertainment, _'kan? Maka dari itulah Ino ada disini. Disini dia bisa belajar seperti biasa, tapi dia juga bisa sekalian mendalami pekerjaannya.

"Eh? Tapi untuk apa _neechan_ ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

Melihat itu Ino terkikik geli, "Hihi, Naru-chan. Kau itu! Masih saja kekanakan. Ingat Naru-chan! Umur-mu itu 17 tahun!" kata Ino.

"_Neechan!_ Aku itu sudah besar! Aku tidak kekanakan!" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak kekanakan bagaimana? Kalau kau sudah besar kau tidak akan memeluk _neechan_ dan menggembungkan pipi bakpao-mu itu," jawab sang Kakak sambil menarik kedua pipi Naruto.

"Neehan! Hakit!" (terjemah: "_Neechan!_ Sakit!") mengerti itu Ino melepaskan tarikannya pada kedua pipi itu.

"Naru-chan. Kau merindukanku yah? Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku sampai sekarang?" Goda Ino.

"Iya," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dan terlihat di pipi Naruto ada semburat _pink._

"Haha, _nande?_ Kau malu?" goda Ino lagi.

"_Iie_ _da!_" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Melihat Ino tertawa, Naruto pun merasa kesal karena merasa dia 'dikalahkan'.

"Hmph! Ya sudah! Wateper tu yu!" balas Naruto. Dan Ino kembali tertawa mendengar Bahasa Inggris Naruto.

"Yang benar itu '_whatever to you',_" Kata Ino.

"Yaya, wateper," Balas Naruto di selingi senyum jenakanya. Dan di ruangan itu pun di hiasi dengan suara tawa mereka.

**Sementara di Kelas...**

Sepertinya ada yang menyadari kejanggalan kelas ini. Kenapa tidak ada yang ribut? Salah satu dari mereka pun angkat suara.

"Hei! Kemana Naruto dan-," belum selesai murid itu bertanya, sudah ada yang menjawab.

"Aku ada disini." Jawab orang itu sebelum orang yang bertanya menyebutkan namanya.

Dan orang itu adalah..

XxXxX

Orang itu adalah.. DAN _CUT _! Oke!

Haha, bagaimana? Apa kalian masih penasaran siapa orang itu? Sudah ku jawab, 'kan? Kalau begitu kembalikan _headset-_ku!

HEI! Kalian 'kan hanya bilang kalau kalian penasaran siapa orang itu. Ya sudah, aku beri tau saja. _Doushita_ _no? Nani?_ Ck. Yang di sms Gaara? Tentu saja itu manusia. Me- HEI! Jangan ambil kemeja-ku yang itu, _baka!_ HEI HEI! Baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan lagi tetapi nanti saja, oke? HEI! Untuk apa korek api dan bensin itu? Apa kalian a- HEI! Baik baik! Aku akan menceritakannya lagi. Tapi lain kali! Kalau kau membakar kemeja itu aku tidak sudi lagi untuk bercerita itu! Kalian paham? Bagus! Sekarang letakkan itu di lemari baju-ku SEKARANG dan PULANG! SEKARANG! HEI! Sudah ku katakan aku akan melanjutkannya nanti! _NANI?_ Kalian mengancamku? Mengancam akan mengambil _handphone_-ku? _KUSO!_ Baik baik! Kalau begitu duduk manis dan diam!

XxXxX

**Di Ruang Olahraga...**

"Oh iya! _Neechan!_ Aku ke kelas dulu ya? Aku takut kalau ada sensei yang masuk," kata Naruto sambil menaruh kembali bola basket yang bertebaran.

"Hm? Lalu kenapa kau malah bermain basket? Kau membolos?" tanya Ino.

"EH? Siapa yang membolos? Di kelasku tadi, _sensei_-nya sedang tidak bisa masuk. Lalu, karna aku dapat masalah, aku datang kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi, begitu," kata Naruto.

"Hm," sungut Ino, "Kalau begitu. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu! Aku tidak mau, belum masuk ke sekolah ini malah aku sudah di marahi duluan gara-gara di kira mengajak salah satu muridnya untuk membolos."

"Iya iya! Huh! _Neechan _semakin cerewet!"

**Di Kelas Naruto...**

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya salah satu anak di situ.

"Hanya berkeliling. _Nande?_"

"_Daijubou,_" Jawab murid itu. Dan orang itu hanya kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

xXxXx

Sudah, 'kan? Sudah! Pulang kalian. Hush hush! Aku ing- HEI! Oh, ayolah! Aku lelah berteriak terus! Taruh kembali _handphone-_ku! SEKARANG! Apa ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan? Baiklah, apa? Hn? Siapa yang menghilang dikelas itu? Tentu saja Naruto! Siapa lagi. Orang yang bersamanya? Ino, 'kan? Cari tau sajalah sendiri. Jadi taruh kembali _handphone-_ku sekarang! Hhh, pulang sekarang. Besok akan aku persiapkan ceritanya untuk kalian. Paham? Ya sudah! Cepat pulang!

XxXxX

Report :

_Chapter_ _one:_ _completed._

_Chapter_ _two:_ _completed._

_Chapter_ _three:_ _in-progress._

**OWARI**

XxXxX

gimana ceritanya? Bagus ngga? Hehe. Maap yah kalo masih ada yang jelek . Maklum saya cuma author biasa. Hiks. SROOOT *ngelap ingus* hiks. TwT *readers: ih jorok banget sih!* haha ^^'a. Gomen, 'kan ceritanya Hime terharu. Maap juga buat kelasnya itu. Habis Hime 'kan ngga pernah ngambil jurusan seni! *sendirinya aja belum SMA* *emang ada?* haha ^^'a. Gomen ya! Trus mau tau siapa yang di sms Gaara? Sama mau tau siapa yang menghilang sama Naru? REVIEW duluu. Itu yang gede tulisannya di kotak abu-abu tulisan warna kuning agak cerah trus ada awan gitu. Nah, klik situ. Trus log in. Kalo ngga punya acc, tulis aja namanya. Terserah aja namanya apa. Oke? Haha, sekali lagi REVIEW yah! Itu **REVIEW **bukan **FLAME**. Mau nge-_flame_? Boleh lah. Hime tunggu. Tapi, Hime uda bilang kali ada yang nge-flame, mulut Hime bisa jadi kotor banget.

Oya! Dan Hime mau ngucapin makasih sama **nami** **kusunoki **yang sudah mau nge-publish cerita _chap_ 1. Trus juga mau makasih ama **little** **lilith** . Sebenarnya little lilith itu udaa mau nge-publishin. Tapi gara-gara koneksi internet yang dodol bin odong jadinya ngga jadi. Domo arigatou, _pumpkin_ _sissy!_ _You_ _want_ _to_ _publish_ _but_ _can_'_t_ hehe. _But_, _I_ _still_ _thank's_ _to_ _you_ :) . Dan jadilah Nami-neechan yang nge-publishin. Makasih juga buat dukungannya dari Rin-neechan _a.k.a _**Ichinikyuu Rin** sama baka imou-chan dan _Lovely_ _imoutou_, YuNa 'Twins Demon. Terimakasih juga buat dukungannya :)

Special Thank's to :

YuNa 'Twins Demon

Pumpkin sissy a.k.a little lilith XD

Ichinikyuu Rin

nami kusunoki

NaruEls

Z-san

Misyel

HaMaki Sana

Miss Shifa

iza-ken-twinsdevil

TakonYaki

SHINKI PrimoVongola

sasunaru's lovers

Fi suki suki

_and_

_YOU_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa, Minna-san! _Berjumpa lagi dengan Hime. Hehe, bosan? Kalau anda bosan. Anda bisa _click back. _Bagaimana?Oke! Tak usah banyak buang waktu! Inibalasan riview:

**Ichinikyuu Rin: **_neechan! *hugs*. _Hihi, masa sih? Kalau, _neechan _penasaran tinggal tunggu cerita akhirnya aja, 'kan? Oh, iya! Kalau dapat _Author POV. _Ngga tahu juga sih. Ngikutin dari film aja. Trus kepikiran pengen ikut dalam cerita itu. Tapi, cuma sebagai narator yang membagikan cerita pada para fujoshi! Gituu lo! Hehe, eh? _*blush*. _Ng-ngga unik banget juga kok, _neechan. _Hehe, iya deh. Makasih! Cici sudah _update! _Selamat membaca! :D

**SHINKI PrimoVongola: **Hai, Shinki-san! Haha, benarkah? Anda berpendapat seperti itu? Hm, cerita saya bisa menyimpang dari pendapat anda. Jadi, baca saja! Hime sudah _update! _Selamat membaca! :D

**YuNa 'Twins Demon: **Jangan harap _neechan_ membuka lowongan OC. Oke? Jadi, maaf ya. Terserah kalian juga. Kalian mau menaruh neechan sebagai OC disitu. Mungkin neechan akan senang jika itu sampai terjadi. _Baka-imou?_ Hihi, sudah tahu, 'kan? _Neechan _ sudah _update. _Selamat membaca! :D

**Uzumaki Nawaki: **Salam kenal juga. Hm, jangan memanggil saya, senpai. Panggil 'Hime-chan' saja. Itulah mengapa saya membuat 'Lavender Hime-chan'. Oke, terimakasih sudah me-_review! _:D

**sasunaru's lovers: **mengapa saya harus marah pada Hima-san? Tidak. Malah saya bersyukur. Terimakasih sudah mau memperhatikan _fict _Hime. Kurang panjang? Wow, Hime usahakan agar di _chapter _ini akan lebih panjang. Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan! Hihi, Hime sudah _update! _Selamat membaca! :D

_**damage**__**per**__**second:**_ Hm? Maaf, tapi bukankah _'hate' _itu kata sifat? Mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih sudah mau me-_riview fict _Hime! Hime sudah _update. _Selamat membaca!

**NaruEls**: hihi. Lo? Anda tidak puasa? Puasa anda akan batal kalau anda berbohong :p. Tapi, bukankah anda sudah membuat fict lemon? Haha, aduh. Sepertinya kita cari topik lain saja. Iya. Hime sudah _update! _Selamat membaca! :D

Sekian. Terima kasih!

_Thank's and this story to:_

_My Pumpkin Sissy a.k.a _**little lilith**

_My Lovely Imou-chan a.k.a _**YuNa 'Twins Demon**

**Ichinikyuu Rin**

**nami kusunoki**

**sasunaru's lovers**

**SHINKI PromiVongola**

**Uzumaki Nawaki**

**NaruEls**

_**and**_

_**YOU**_

**XxXxX**

_Author_ _POV_

Hoaam. Uhh, jam berapa ini? Hmm, masih jam 11 pagi. EH? Jam 11? Oh, tidak! Pasti mereka sudah menunggu. Ck, lebih baik aku buka saja pintunya, daripada pintu itu ru- HEI! Apa kalian tidak diajarkan sopan santun? Ya sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah di kamar? Berarti? HEIII! Siapa yang suruh mendobrak kamarku? Berarti kalian sudah menghancurkan pintu depan rumahku? _What the- _ ARGH! Sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur.

SREET

EH? Kenapa kalian menarikku? Lalu kenapa kalian menaruhku duduk di kursi 'cerita' ini? Aku ingin tidur lagi! Tadi malam aku tidur jam 4! Dan lihat, ada keriput di sekitar mataku! Oh, tidak!

Apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Oh, baiklah! Aku tahu. Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji juga, 'kan? Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Apa kalian sudah membawa buku catatan untuk mencatat ceritaku? Sudah, 'kan? Apa kalian bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa aku meminta kalian membawa buku catatan masing-masing? Hm, kalau saja kalian ingin mendengarkan cerita ini lagi. Tapi, kalau aku malas menceritakannya dan malah kabur. Pasti kalian akan membakar rumah-ku. Makanya, aku suruh kalian membawa buku catatan, agar kalian bisa membaca berulang-ilang kali. Oh, dan apakah kalian sudah membawa guling dan bantal kalian? Bagus. Jaga-jaga saja, kalau-kalau ada yang tiba-tiba tertidur mendengar cerita ini. Sudah siap? Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Pairing:**_

SasuNaru

_**Slight:**_

_Other_ _Pairing_

_**Title:**_

_I was Hate You, but Now I Love You_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Genre:**_

_Romance and friendship_

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi, Boys Love, Sho Ai, all the mistakes in this story is my bad._

**XxXxX**

**Suasana di kelas Naruto...**

"Hmm, Naruto sedang di mana ya? Aku sudah menunggunya dari ta-," sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kelas terbuka dengan 'indah'nya atau dengan kerasnya.

"_MINNA-SAN!"_ teriak pemuda 'matahari' ini, pemuda yang baru saja datang dari 'tempat menenangkan' dirinya.

"Ck, Naruto! Bisakah suara-mu dikecilkan?"

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?"

"Hei! Kalau masuk tidak harus begitu terus, 'kan?" dan beberapa omelan lainnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Kau sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan dunia-mu, kemudian ada orang yang mendobrak pintu kelas dan berteriak keras. Terlalu spontanitas dan berisik, 'kan?

"Oke oke, _Minna. Gomen!" _ teriak Naruto sambil nyengir. Bisa-bisanya dia tetap menyengir di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan apa respon mereka? Mereka tetap mengomel ini dan itu. Lihatlah sekarang, siapa yang lebih berisik?

"HEI! Kenapa malah kalian yang jadi ribut?" teriak Naruto. Sontak, mereka langsung terdiam. Tentu saja terdiam. Lihat saja siapa yang menegur. Kekasih dari ketua kelas. Siapa yang berani menantang? Atau kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan memakai perban di kepala, _gyps _di kaki dan tangan, lalu mengalami amnesia selama sebulan. Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi, itulah yang akan terjadi padamu kalau menantang pemuda ini. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Mengingat sikap Gaara yang sudah mulai tidak peduli dengannya. Dan sebenarnya mereka terdiam bukan gara-gara itu. Tetapi-

"Uzumaki-san. Siapa yang ribut?" tanya _sensei _tersebut. Mendengar suara itu, sontak Naruto menjadi merinding. _Sensei _ yang paling ditakuti di sekolah sedang berdiri di belakangnya, TEPAT di belakangnya. Dan Naruto tetap berdiri TEPAT di depan kelas dan juga TEPAT di depan _sensei-_nya. Pasti kalian tahu siapa _sensei_ tersebut, 'kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuhi_-sensei,_ Kurenai Yuuhi.

Guru yang mempunyai ciri-ciri mata merah muda. Bukan _pink. _Lebih tepatnya merah cerah dengan pupil hitam pekatnya. Rambut hitam yang mempunyai ikal di sana-sini. Kulit yang putih bersih dan tubuh ramping meskipun sudah kepala tiga. _Sensei_ yang cantik tapi, berbahaya. Tentu saja berbahaya. Murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR, biarpun itu hanya satu soal. Dia akan dihukum dengan hukuman yang berat. Memang bagus ada guru yang disiplin dan tegas. Tapi, apakah saking 'disiplin'nya _sensei_ ini, sampai satu soal tidak boleh terlewat? Benar-benar berbahaya. Oh! Dan asal kalian tahu, Yuuhi-sensei itu mantan Jenderal dari salah satu tempat Militer di Jepang. Akhirnya, kalian tahu, 'kan kenapa Yuuhi-sensei menjadi 'disiplin'? 'Beruntung' sekali mempunyai _sensei_ seperti itu.

Dan apa kalian bertanya kenapa dia berhenti? Pertanyaan bagus. Hm, Yuuhi-_sensei _sudah mempunyai anak dari Asuma Sarutobi. Dan otomatis namanya menjadi, 'Kurenai Sarutobi', 'kan? Tapi, entah mengapa dia masih ingin memakai marganya. Dan karena itulah dia berhenti dari dunia Militer. Berhenti karena ingin merawat anaknya yang masih berumur satu bulan. Dan juga kalau dia mengajak anaknya ke kantornya gara-gara Sang ayah sedang ada urusan, apa yang akan terjadi? Entahlah. Untuk apa aku ambil pusing memikirkan itu?

**Kembali** **ke** **topik...**

"Saya ulangi. Siapa yang ribut, Uzumaki-san?" tanya guru cantik tersebut.

"A-ano, Yu-Yuuhi-_sensei,_" kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sang _sensei _dengan nada yang 'manis'.

"Bo-bolehkah sa-saya du-duduk?" tanya Naruto pada Yuuhi-_sensei_.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Saya ingin menyuruh anda duduk, Uzumaki-san. Tetapi, anda ada di depan saya. Bagaimana saya bisa masuk dan memperizinkan anda untuk duduk ke kursi anda?"

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan ketika dia hendak duduk ke tempat duduknya, Yuuhi-_sensei _angkat bicara, "Saya bilang, 'memperizinkan'. Bukan 'memperbolehkan'," kata Yuuhi-_sensei. _Dan dia pun menyambung, "Berarti anda harus meminta izin saya dulu, 'kan?" tanya Sang _sensei._

"A-ano, Yuuhi-sensei. Bo-bolehkah saya duduk?" tanya Naruto. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah membatin, 'SIAL! Aku seperti gadis Hyuuga itu saja!'

**Di suatu kelas...**

"HATCHIM!"

"Kau kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut cepol dua dan memiliki mata coklat muda.

"A-ah. _Da-daijubou,_ Ten-chan," jawab Hinata, _'__Tapi,_ _kenapa_ _aku_ _bersin_ _ya?_ _Apa_ _ada_ _yang _ _membicarakanku?_ _Aku_ _harap_ _Naruto-kun_ _yang_ _membicarakanku,'_ pikir Hinata. Dan karena memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba pipi putih pucat itu menjadi berwarna _pink._

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Tenten dengan polosnya. Haah, apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya barusan tidak baik untuk gadis ini. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Membicarakan 'pemuda' itu saja sudah membuat Hinata hampir jantungan. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan pendekatan apabila seperti itu terus?

_"Da-daijubou,"_ jawab Hinata -lagi-.

**Kembali ke kelas Naruto...**

"Jadi, apakah saya boleh duduk?" izin Naruto pada _sensei killer _ tersebut.

"Hmm, saya sedang malas memberi hukuman dan lagi, saya sedang banyak kerjaan. Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san." jawab Kurenai. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak dengannya. Atau mungkin Naruto belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Entahlah.

Dengan terburu-buru dia langsung duduk di kursinya. Mungkin bukan terburu-buru, lebih tepatnya dengan kerasnya dia langsung duduk di kursinya. Dan sukses, membuat bokongnya menjadi sakit. Ketika dia ingin melihat ke belakang untuk melihat kursi sialan itu, tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Gaara. Oh, _nice!_

_Saphire_ bertemu Hijau _gothic _Gaara.

Entah mengapa dia enggan untuk mengalihkan wajahnya. Tapi, dia sedang ada masalah dengan orang satu ini, 'kan? Tapi, kenapa dia malah enggan melepaskan mata itu? Dan ketika dia menyelami mata itu, dia melihat sedih dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Spontan, muka Naruto berubah bingung melihat mata tersebut memancarkan emosi yang seperti itu. Apakah dia ada membuat Gaara menjadi sedih dan kecewa? Apa bukan sebaliknya? Lama seperti itu, akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berpaling ke pelajaran yang ada di depan kelas. Dan tanpa disadarinya. Tiga pasang mata melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

**XxXxX**

Lalu...

"Zzzz. Grook,"

Ah! Ada apa? Siapa yang tidur tadi? Kalau tidak mau mendengar ceritaku, lebih baik kalian pulang saja! Lo? Mana mungkin aku tertidur! Aku yang bercerita, 'kan? Jadi, mana mungkin! Ah! Ya sudah! Apa kalian mau menghabiskan seharian hanya untuk bertengkar denganku? Jadi, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja. Bagaimana? Setuju? Bai- Hei! Kenapa kalian berbaring? Bukan saatnya untuk tidur, 'kan? Hhh, baiklah! Ayo LANJUTKAN!

**XxXxX**

Ketika _sensei _itu sudah sampai di kursi guru di kelas itu, serempak semua murid langsung berdiri dan memberi salam, "_Ohayou, sensei!" _sapa semua murid di kelas itu.

"_Ohayou," _jawab Kurenai. Jawaban yang singkat dan jelas, "_Okay! Now, open page 72! We'll learning about about past perfect tense. Who's know this formula? Point your hand, please!" _ kata Kurenai tanpa basa-basi. Kalian tidak lupa, 'kan? Sekolah ini adalah sekolah internasional. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa Kurenai adalah guru matematika. Lalu, apa hubungannya? Bah, lupakan itu!

Semua murid di kelas itu memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari guru mereka. Tapi, ada tiga orang yang tidak. Dan tentu Naruto salah satunya. Dia tidak memperhatikan, karena dia sedang memikirkan sorot mata Gaara yang sempat tertuju padanya atau memang sedang tertuju padanya? Entahlah. Lalu, mengapa Naruto memikirkan hal itu? Bukankah tadi dia tidak memikirkan Gaara lagi? Apa bermain basket hanya pengalihan sementara? Selama ini, dia memang tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Gaara. Mungkin, bukan 'tidak'. Lebih tepatnya, 'belum' mendapat masalah dengan Gaara. Memang, selama menjadi kekasih Gaara selama setahun. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pendiamnya Gaara. Tetapi, sependiamnya Gaara, dia tidak pernah berlagak tidak perduli dengan Naruto, pernah dulu sekali. Saat Naruto terjatuh di tangga dan meninggalkan memar yang cukup kelihatan. Dan saat Gaara melihatnya, apakah kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Gaara? Menggendong Naruto dengan bagian depan Naruto bersentuhan dengan punggung Gaara dan kaki Naruto juga digendong oleh Gaara. Tentu saja saat itu Naruto sangat bingung.

Gaara yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya berubah menjadi perduli pada Naruto? Kalau saja Gaara memapahnya, Naruto mungkin hanya bingung dan memaklumi. Tapi, kalau sampai menggendongnya dengan seperti itu? Bingung? Sangat! Dan yang membuat Naruto bingung lagi. Bagaimana seorang Gaara menggerutu sepanjang jalan ke UKS sekolah? Sewaktu Kurenai memberi PR sebanyaklima lembar PR dan harus selesai besok, saja dia tidak menggerutu seperti itu dan saat itulah Naruto sadar, ada yang salah dengan Gaara. Dan ketika Naruto menanyakan kenapa, Gaara langsung menyatakan rasa suka-nya. Dan kalian sudah tahu apa jawabannya, 'kan?

Ketika dia memutar ulang kejadian itu dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Itu hanya dulu, 'kan? Sekali kenangan hanyalah kenangan. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Karena dia tidak memerhatikan pelajaran, sukses membuat Kurenai mempertanyakan soal tentang rumus Pythagoras_, "Uzumaki-san, do you know what is the formula of _Pythagoras? _You can write it on the whi-," _belum selesai Kurenai bertanya, Naruto sudah menjawab.

Dengan setengah sadar Naruto menjawab, _"A exponent two plus B exponent two equal C exponent two. That's all, Yuuhi-sensei," _ jawab Naruto. Terkejut. Tentu saja murid di kelas itu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Naruto yang bo-err... Tidak terlalu pintar bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai? Dan dengan pandangan serta nada bangga Kurenai berkata, "_Good job, Uzumaki-san," _ ketika dia 'kembali' ke dunia nyata dia terkejut Kurenai berkata seperti itu. Apa ada yang baru saja dilakukannya? Apa itu?

Dan tanpa ambil pusing Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kurenai, _"Okay, now we'll learning ab-," _ perkataan Kurenai terpotong karena bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, _"Okay, we'll continue our lesson tommorow. See you again, all. Good bye and have a nice day," _kata Kurenai. Sebelum murid-murid keluar kelas, Gaara langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan diikuti oleh murid yang lain, _"Thank's, Ma'am," _ dan entah Naruto sadar apa tidak, suara Gaara terdengar serak.

Dan tanpa diketahui Naruto ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bangga sekaligus kecewa. Perasaan yang campur aduk. Mereka adalah-,

"Naruto! Yo! Kau mau makan di kantin bersamaku dan Shika?" tanya Kiba.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru langsung menatap Kiba, "Kenapa aku diikut ser- AW! HEI!" pekik Shikamaru. Siapa yang tidak sakit? Ada orang- atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut kekasihmu menginjak kakimu dengan 'sepenuh' hati? Mau tanyakan bagaimana rasanya? Apakah rasa cokelat atau stroberi? Tanyakan saja pada korbannya langsung. Dan kenapa kita membicarakan ini? Oh, lupakan!

Ketika Shikamaru bertanya seperti itu pada Kiba, dia langsung diberi _death glare. _Hm, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Shikamaru. Mau tau kenapa? Pasti ujungannya dia hanya akan berkata, _"Mendokusei," _ Hah, dasar kebiasaan!

Tapi, ketika Shikamaru melihat secara teliti. Ada yang salah dengan 'tatapan' Kiba padanya. Apa yang salah? Yang salah itu, ternyata mata Kiba memancarkan kesedihan. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus atau pertanyaan bodoh? Heh, bagaimana tidak sedih? Kau mempunyai sahabat yang ceria dan cerewet. Lalu, entah kenapa, sahabatmu menjadi pendiam. Dan kau tahu, kalau dia diam berarti ada yang serius. Tapi, biasanya dia hanya akan serius saat pelajaran kesenian. Dan ketika kau melihat lebih dalam lagi, terdapat kesedihan di sana. Sudah tahu kenapa?

_"Ne, Naru-chan? _ Kau tidak mau ikut aku dan Shika?" tanya Kiba lembut pada sahabatnya itu, "Ah? Eh? Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hah, seperti Sai saja.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku dan Shika?" tanya Kiba -lagi-.

"Eh? Ah, maaf, Kiba! Aku tidak bisa! Aku ada PR yang belum ku kerjakan! Hehe,"

Kiba mendengus kesal pada Naruto. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa ikut. Tetapi, karena Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia tahu itu, karena biasanya Naruto pasti akan pinjam buku PR-nya atau Shikamaru kalau dia lupa mengerjakan PR. Tapi, kali ini? Kau melupakan sesuatu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah," dan Kiba pun beranjak dari sana dengan Shikamaru.

**Di koridor sekolah...**

_"Ne, Shika. _Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda pada Naruto?"

"Hah, _mendokusei. _ Kenapa kau bertanya itu padaku?"

"Berapa IQ-mu?"

"200,"

"Peringkat berapa kau tahun semalam?"

"Satu. Me-,"

"Apa peringkat-mu itu pernah turun?"

"Tidak. Ke-,"

DHUAK

Segulung koran yang entah didapat Kiba, dipukulkan pada kepala Shikamaru dengan keras, "Nara Shikamaru. Gunakanlah otakmu sekarang! Jangan hanya gunakan saat pelajaran! Apa kau tidak melihat keadaan Naruto? Dia terlihat sangat sedih! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dasar bo-," satu kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir Kiba.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Gaara. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur, Kiba." kata Shikamaru dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kiba? Jangan ditanya. Muka yang dihiasi dengan semburat merah di sana sini dan ekspresi yang menggambarkan kebingungan. Entah, sejak kapan Shikamaru mempunyai suara selembut itu? Itu 'kan hanya dikeluarkan saat mereka sedang... LUPAKAN!

Dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara itu di saat seperti ini? Perubahan drastis. Shikamaru mulai le-, "Aku lapar. Bisa ke kantin sekarang?" tarik kalimatku! Shikamaru tidak pernah berubah! Dab Kiba hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sifat Shikamaru yang berubah dengan drastis. Dan tanpa ambil pusing, Kiba hanya menjawab, "Ba-baiklah, Shika-kun," lalu, ke- HEI! Sejak kapan Kiba memanggil Shikamaru dengan embel-embel '-kun'? Satu ciuman saja sudah merubah Kiba memanggil Shikamaru dengan embel-embel '-kun'. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru melakukan hal yang lebih padanya? Kira-kira panggilan apa yang akan diberikan pada Shikamaru? Entahlah...

Dan tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka juga telah dimata-matai oleh seseorang, "Naruto..."

_**TO**__**BE**__**CONTINUED**_

**XxXxX**

Ya! Sampai di situ dulu! Aku ingin bersantai sebentar. Dan jangan memberikan aku tatapan seperti itu atau akan aku laporkan kalian pada orangtua kalian masing-masing. Heh, jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Pasti kalian beralasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, 'kan? Lalu, kalian ke sini. Benar, 'kan? HA! Sekarang kalian pulang dan datang lagi besok! Aku juga harus mempersiapkan cerita selanjutnya! Kalian tidak mau kecewa, 'kan? Makanya, aku akan mempersiapkan dulu. Mengerti? Oke, karena aku sedang malas berbasa-basi, langsung saja. _Jaa_ _ne, _semua!

Ahh, akhirnya. Akhirnya, aku terbebas juga dari para _fujoshi _gila itu. Gila? Oh, TIDAK! Aku melupakan sesuatu! Kunci belakang? Oh, sudah. Kunci garasi? Sudah. Kunci ruangan bawah tanah? Sudah. Kunci pintu samping? Sudah. Kunci kamar? Su- TIDAK! Pasti mereka ada di situ. Pasti me- AH! Sedang apa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah kalian tadi sudah pulang? Nanti saja, oke? Aku mencintai kalian! Sampai jumpa! Akhirnya, pergi juga orang-orang gila itu.

**XxXxX**

Apa? Jangan protes pada Hime! Hime sudah meng-_update, _'kan? Lalu, kenapa? _Chapter _ini terlalu pendek? Haduh. Nanti saja protesnya. Hime ingin melanjutkan _chapter _4 dulu. Uh! Iya! Hime tahu _chapter _ini masih pendek! Tapi, kenapa yang me-_riview _Hime cuma sedikit? Siapa yang tidak kecewa? Kalau ingin _chapter _ 4 lebih panjang. _Click review _ yang pakai kotak abu-abu dengan tulisan kuning cerah dan awan-apalah-itu. Oke?

Trus kalau mau tau Cici yang mana _add _ aja Cici 'Suci Layla Utami'. Cari yang pake baju hitam ada di depan pake kerudung abu-abu *promosi* *dilempar sandal*.

Cici juga mau minta maaf kalo ada salah. Besok 'kan lebaran. Jadi, minta maaf ya? Tolong dibantu ya? Sim salabim prok prok jadi apa *plak*. Oke, lupakan itu ':D. Skali lagi minta maaf ya. Minal aidin wal faidzin :)

Oh, iya! Mulai sekarang jangan panggil Hime dengan embel-embel '-san' atau '-sama'. Kalau mau panggil 'Hi-chan', 'Hime-chan', 'Cici-chan', 'Ci-chan', 'Hime' atau 'Cici' aja. Ngerti? Sudah dulu ya. _Jaa ne._

**XxXxX**

_Report:_

_- Chapter one: completed._

_-_ _Chapter two: completed._

_- Chapter three: completed._

_- Chapter four: in-progress._

_Thank's to:_

_My baka-imou a.k.a _**YuNa 'Twins Demon**

**Ichinikyuu Rin**

**nami kusunoki**

**little lilith**

**NaruEls**

**sasunaru's lover**

**Uzumaki Nawaki**

**SHINKI PromiVongola**

_**and**_

_**YOU.**_

_**AND I HOPE, THEY AND YOU WILL REVIEW MY STORY. DON'T BLAME ME IF THIS STORY GET MORE SHORT. HEHE *EVIL SMIRK*.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: apa benar tulisannya? Hehe, maaf kalau salah. Saya baru saja memakai ini. Oke, langsung saja. Saya menerima _flame. __**F-L-A-M-E. **_Anda mem-_flame, _saya berterima kasih :).

Balasan _riview:_

**sasunaru's lover: **Bah! Pasti Hima-chan ngga baca sebelumnya. Ngga usah pake embel-embel '-san'. Makanya nama Hime itu ada '-chan'nya. Hmm, penasaran? Nanti ada kok diberitahunya. Tapi, pas terakhiran! Hihi. Lo? Coba buka dari web. Biasanya kelihatan. Yang italic sama boldnya. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca! :D

**YuNa** '**Twins** **Demon: ***TWITCH* Siapa yang dipanggil _'chibi-nee'? _Bah! Cuma disuruh manjangin aja? Iya deh. Sudah _update!_

**Misyel: E**hem.Ne, Misyel-san. Saya sudah bilang, panggilnya 'Hime-chan'. Lavender nama bunga, Misyel. Hihi, um. Nanti ya? Sudah _update!_

**TakonYaki: **Tako~, hehe. Hn? Kalau gitu umur Tako berapa? Oh, itu. Hoho, tebak! Emang sengaja Hime ngga beritahu. 'Kan itu bisa Sasu atau Gaara. Jadi, tebak saja ya! Kalau penasaran baca sampai habis! Oke? Hihi, Hime sudah _update! _ Selamat membaca :).

**Lovey Dovey-chuu: **hmm, nama anda mirip seperti komik hentai kesukaan saya *plak* ahaha ^^'a. Hm? _*blush* _ e-eh? Gitu ya? Hmm, terima kasih! Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca dan _riview!_

**Utsuwaki Haruko: **Ehem, apa yang saya bilang tentang embel-embel? Saya 'kan sudah bilang. Jangan memakai embel-embel '-san' atau '-sama' lagi. Pake '-chan' saja. Oke? :). Hoho _*blush* _makasih :). Sudah _Update! _ Selamat membaca dan _review!_

**little lillith: **Bah! Salahkan neechan namanya yang ribet! *plak* haha. _Pumpkin Sissy! *hug*. Twitch! _Ehem, apa itu maksudnya cerewet? Atraktif? Toaisme? Suka berteriak gitu? Oh, mau Hime cerewetin lagi kaya telponan kemaren? _*evil grin*. _Bah! Tunggu aja. Nanti bakalan kelihatan. Terima kasih sudah -telat- _review _*plak*. Okedeh! Sudah _update! _Baca dan _review!_

**Hitori Janai ra: **haha, Hime suka nama anda. Artinya, '**tidak sendiri'. **Benar, 'kan? Hmm, bukan. Maksud saya, boleh saja kalau mem_-flame _saya. Cuma, kalau bisa. _Flame _-nya jangan kata-kata kotor. Kalau begitu sama saja ya? -.-' *jawsdrop*. Benar juga. Oke! Sekarang konsep Hime, membuat _fict _untuk _readers :) _dan terserah sama _readers _dan _author _ lain mau beri saya _flame _ atau yang lain _. _Anda ingin mem-_flame _saya? :) _*evil_ _smirk*_ hmm, boleh juga, hihi. UM! Makasih atas dukungannya! Makasih juga sudah me-_riview! _Anda mirip _neechan_ saya. Hehe, baiklah! Saya akan berusaha! Mohon bantuannya :).

**Ichinikyuu Rin: **wih, ada permen kapas! *ngambil permen kapas*. Hehe, gitu ya? Alhamdulillah :). Tapi, menurut Cici sih, Cici belum jadi author yang bagus. Terima kasih buat **'Hitori Janai ra' **:). _Author _yang bagus itu yang menerima _flame. _Bukannya mengeluh :(. Tapi, Cici akan berusaha! Mohon bantuannya :). Makasih, uda _review. _Makasih buat sarannya :), Obrin-nee, hihi.

_Thank's and this story to:_

_My__Pumpkin Sissy a.k.a _**little lillith**

Oyin-nee a.k.a** Ichinikyuu Rin**

**nami kusunoki**

**YuNa 'Twins Demon**

**Utsuwaki Haruko**

**Lovey Dovey-chuu**

**Hitori Janai ra**

**TakonYaki**

**sasunaru's lover**

**Misyel**

_**And**_

_**YOU**_

_**to all my lovely readers**_

Mau ceritanya? Tanpa buang waktu ayo MULAI! _READY? AND... ACTION!_

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I was Hate You, but Now I Love You._

_**Rate:**_

**T**

_**Genre:**_

_Romance / friendship._

_**Status:**_

_In-progress._

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru.**

_**Slight:**_

_Another pairin'_

_**WARNING:**_

_BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SHO AI. DON'T BLAME THE PAIRS._

**XxXxX**

_Author POV_

Acara yang menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus memakai baju formal? Baju itu pun juga kentat! Ah, _kuso! _Oke, aku akui. Aku puas. Bisa makan gratis dan enak di sana. Tapi, tetap saja! Uhh! Ya sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Mana kuncinya ya? Ah, itu dia! Masukkan dan putar dua kali. Dan aku a- HEI! Kalian terlalu cepat ada di sini, para fujoshi akut! Aku sedang ingin istirahat! Dan jangan acuhkan aku! Aku adalah tuan rumah di sini. Dan a- HEI! Apa kalian mendengarkanku?

_TWITCH_

Bah! Meskipun aku mengomel tidak jelas kalian tetap akan di sini. Ya sudah! Ayo kita mulai...

**XxXxX**

Suasana di kelas Naruto...

_Author POV_

_'Ada_ _apa_ _dengan_ _mata_ _Hijau_ _itu?_ _Apa_ _aku _ _ada_ _berbuat_ _salah?_ _Kalau_ _pun_ _ada,_ _apa_ _itu?_ _Kecewa _ _dan _ _sedih._ _Hhh,_ _aku_ _tidak_ _akan_ _pernah_ _lupa_ _dengan_ _sorot_ _matanya._ _Terlalu_ _kecewa._ _Dan... Cemburu? _ _Entahlah,'_ batin Naruto sambil menghembuskan napas. Sedari tadi, dia hanya memikirkan ada apa dengan pemilik mata Hijau _gothic _itu. Mata yang biasa bersinar hangat hanya kepada Naruto, sekarang menjadi kelam? Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan hanya itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe," panggil orang yang duduk di depan meja Naruto, memang sedari istirahat tadi Naruto hanya duduk di mejanya dan memikirkan 'itu'. Dan tanpa dijelaskan kalian sudah tahu, 'kan?

"..."

"Dobe,"

"..."

"Dobe _no Usuratonkachi,"_

"..."

"Dobe, aku punya kupon ramen. Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dan-

"MAU!" teriak Naruto.

_-BINGGO!_

"Dan itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpimu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkannya,

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Naruto. Tapi, kenapa mukanya langsung memerah? Kenapa ada genangan di mata biru itu? Tunggu! Genangan? Oh, tidak, "Kau menangis, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menangis? Aku hanya kelilipan!" kata Naruto, _'Cih! Kenapa aku menjadi_ _sensitive?' _batin Naruto.

"Kau menangis, Usuratonkachi,"

_"Iie da!"_

Dan tangan besar dan putih itu menghapus setitik genangan yang seakan-akan tumpah, "Jangan mengelak," ujar Sasuke dengan lembut.

Terkejut? Ya. Lagi, Naruto dikejutkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak kapan mereka bisa bersentuhan fisik seperti tadi? TIDAK PERNAH. Kalaupun, mereka bersentuhan saat baku hantam. Dan baku hantam itu akan terjadi kalau mereka mulai saling mengejek. Hah, kekanakan! Lupakan topik itu.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan Naruto adalah Sasuke menghapus air matanya? Air mata yang hanya dikeluarkan olehnya saat putus asa dan sedih, seperti sekarang ini. Dan Sasuke menghapusnya? Apa dia salah minum obat? Dan Naruto hanya menganga tidak jelas ketika pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa menjadi ba-,

"Kau semakin jelek dan kelihatan bodoh dengan tampang seperti itu, Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya. Dan dalam seketika, Naruto langsung menarik kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'jelek dan bodoh' itu, anak ayam?"

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, kuning?"

"Hah, menyadari kalau aku lebih tampan daripada kau? Aku sudah tahu dari dulu," ujuar Naruto dengan sedikit narsis.

"Cih, makin lama kau makin bodoh,"

"Dan kau semakin brengsek,"

"Brengsek? Heh, daripada aku bodoh? Masih bagus 'brengsek', bodoh,"

"Gah! Kau ini! Dasar Sasukecapantatayam!"

"Dasar anak rubah," Naruto terkejut mendengar itu. Hanya Ino yang tahu itu. Kenapa dia bisa tahu itu?

"Apa katamu anak ayam?"

"Anak rubah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa," Naruto sudah kehabisan kata-kata. _'Darimana dia tahu panggilan itu? Bukankah hanya Ino-neechan yang tahu?' _batin Naruto, _'Apa dia mengintipku saat aku ada di ruang olahraga? Tidak mungkin! Itu hanya imajinasiku. Benar, 'kan?' _tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mau tahu?

_Flasback: ON_

"Tentu saja. Kau tetap Rubah-nya neechan," kata Ino sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Ino sudah menyambung perkataannya, "Rubah neechan yang selalu neechan sayang. Dan Rubah neechan yang selalu ceria,"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa, "Haha, neechan. Dan kau tetap menjadi neechan-ku yang paling aku sayang," Kata Naruto.

Dan sebenarnya, saat secara tidak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada pintu olahraga, dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Seorang pemuda yang _familiar. _Tapi, dia tidak ingat. _'Siapa ya? Apa dia adalah... Tidak. Mana mungkin? Dia 'kan tidak peduli denganku. Mungkin hanya bayangan saja,' _batin Naruto. Dia tahu pemuda itu, tapi dia tahu. Pemuda yang itu tidak pernah peduli padanya. Toh, Naruto juga tidak peduli dengan orang itu. Orang itu terlalu menyebalkan.

"Oh, iya! Neechan! Aku ke kelas dulu ya? Aku takut kalau ada sensei yang masuk," kata Naruto sambil menaruh kembali bola basket yang bertebaran.

"Hm? Lalu kenapa kau malah bermain basket? Kau membolos?" tanya Ino.

"EH? Siapa yang membolos? Di kelasku tadi, sensei-nya sedang tidak bisa masuk. Lalu, karna aku dapat masalah, aku datang kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi, begitu," kata Naruto.

"Hm," sungut Ino, "Kalau begitu. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu! Aku tidak mau, belum masuk ke sekolah ini malah aku sudah di marahi duluan gara-gara di kira mengajak salah satu muridnya untuk membolos."

"Iya iya! Huh! Neechan semakin cerewet!"

Dan ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan darinya, pemuda itu menghela napas dan segera beranjak dari situ sebelum ada _sensei _yang masuk ke kelasnya dan tentu, dia tidak mau Naruto tahu, kalau dia memata-matai Naruto dan mencari informasi Naruto seperti seorang _psycho stalker. _Oke, mungkin seperti mata-mata yang sangat mengincar mangsanya.

"Naruto, apa dia terlalu menyakitimu? Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat menyukai dan mencintaimu? Dan kau malah memilih pemuda brengsek itu? Kisah cinta kita memang tragis," gumam lirih pemuda itu.

"Heh. Tapi sejak kapan ada kata 'kita'? Yang ada hanya 'kau' dan 'aku'. Benar, 'kan?" dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Pemuda itu hanya diam sampai dia tiba di kelasnya.

_Flashback: OFF_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Usuratonkachi? Oh, aku lupa kalau otakmu itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir lagi saking bodohnya kau," kata Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkannya. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke. Tetapi, pintu kelasnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

**CEKLEK**

"Lebih baik menjadi orang yang bodoh dan masih mempunyai hati, daripada berpura-pura menjadi sok keren dan tidak mempunyai hati lagi... Uchiha-san," kata orang yang bersuara berat itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto... Hanya dia yang mempunyai suara itu. Apakah dia benar-,

"Hn. Ada urusan apa kau...

"Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka dan bosan.

Gaara?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Ada urusan apa kau dengan Naru?" ujar Gaara. Sontak, Naruto terkejut. Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang membulat, _ 'Sejak kapan Gaara memanggilku seperti itu?' _batin Naruto. Seingatnya, selama satu tahun ini, Gaara tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu. Dan baru saja Gaara memanggil begitu. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini dan saat ini. Sudah dua kali dia kejutkan oleh dua orang yang -hampir- sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Heh, memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu? Ini priva-,"

"Dia KEKASIH-ku, Uchiha-san," kata Gaara dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'kekasih' dan sudah tiga kali, tiga kali Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Gaara berubah menjadi seperti ini? Pertanyaan yang sama untuk Gaara. 'Apa dia salah minum obat?'

"Heh, kekasih ya? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dia HANYA kekasihmu?" ke empat kalinya Naruto terkejut hari ini. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Apa dia punya buktinya?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia kekasih-ku. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Hm, kasihan sekali kau, Uchiha-san. Memfitnah orang untuk mendapatkan kekasih orang lain,"

"Ah, maaf saja, Gaara. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memojokanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku buktikan? Baiklah, bagaimana dari yang paling biasa? Tapi, kau bersedia untuk menjelaskannya, 'kan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke pun memperlihatkan bukti bahwa Gaara menjadikan Naruto bukan HANYA kekashinya melainkan... Kau akan tahu ketika foto itu melayang di meja yang berada diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua orang dari tiga tersebut terkejut melihat foto itu, di foto itu, ada Gaara yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan berambut _pink. _Tunggu, _pink? _"Sa-sakura-chan..." ujar Naruto lirih, "Gaara, apa aku benar-benar ke-,"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau itu adalah kekasihku. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Pada kekasihmu sendiri? Dan lebih memilih orang brengsek ini?" kata Gaara dengan dingin.

"Kalau kau percaya dia. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal, Dobe.

"Atau kau mau bukti lain, Gaara?" Satu foto melayang lagi ke meja kelas itu. Dan foto ini sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Kenapa? Melihat kekasihmu berciuman dengan orang lain saja membuat kau sakit hati. Apalagi foto ini.

Dan di foto itu, terlihat dengan amat sangat jelas bahwa Gaara sedang menyusupkan satu tangannya ke bawah baju Sakura sambil menciumnya dengan ciuman ganas. Bagaimana bisa itu dibilang ganas? Kalau kau teliti, terlihat saliva diantara mulut mereka, "Hentikan ini." kata Gaara dengan dingin.

"Hn? Kau yang minta bukti, 'kan? Aku sudah memberikannya. Dan inilah, apa kau mau lagi yang lain? Aku juga ada videonya. Dan kalau video ini aku sebarkan ke internet, mungkin aku akan tertangkap. Saking 'panas'nya video ini. Jadi, kau mau melihatnya?" kata Sasuke dengan ringannya. Sedangkan Naruto? Air mata yang sudah dihapus Sasuke tadi, kembali mengalir lagi. Dan lebih parah lagi, air mata itu mengalir dengan deras. Dan karena Naruto tidak tahan mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tentang apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Sakura, dia segera berlari menuju tempat 'itu'. Tempat menenangkan dirinya. Dan Sasuke langsung berlari menyusul Naruto. Tetapi, sebelum dia berlari, dia sempat membisikan kalimat pada Gaara, "Kau brengsek. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi, keparat. Ingat itu."

Dan ketika Naruto keluar dari kelas sialan itu, dia melihat Kiba di depan pintu kelas dengan terkejut. Apa berarti Kiba men-,

"Naru, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini dengannku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi?" tahan Kiba. Dia menahan kedua lengan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang, Kiba! Aku juga tidak tahu! Semuanya! Hari ini- ARGH! SIALAN!" teriak Naruto. Dia pun membentak dari pegangan Kiba dan langsung berlari ke tempat 'itu'.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menyusul Naruto. Sasuke tahu kemana Naruto akan pergi. Pasti ke 'situ'. _'AH! Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku? Ck. Sialan! Cepat sekali kau berlari, Naruto." _batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung menambah kecepatannya untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Naruto. Untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto. Aneh? Memang. Tapi, memang Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Lalu kenapa mereka sering bertengkar? Sampai baku hantam pun pernah terjadi antara mereka. Entahlah... Tanyakan saja pada Sasuke.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto...

Sasuke terus saja berlari dan berlari. Dan, _GOTCHA! _Sampailah dia di ruangan itu. Ruang olahraga Naruto. Sebelum dia membuka pintu ruang olahraga, dia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Ketika dia sudah selesai, dia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Dan dia mendapati 'pemandangan' yang sesuai pikirannya.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang _lay up _dengan lari _sprint _yang sangat cepatdan bola yang terpantul dengan keras serta muka Naruto yang memerah karena marah. Dan OH! Jangan lupa dengan air matanya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya dan melihat Naruto. Selalu saja begitu. Bola basket itu tidak pernah masuk, sekalipun. Dan tentu jangan lupa dengan pantulan yang tetap keras dan semakin keras setiap ia _lay up. _Setelah beberapa menit, bola yang di pakai Naruto sudah tinggal satu.

Dia pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi, kali ini dia berlari menutup matanya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di jalan yang akan Naruto ambil saat ia _lay up. _Dan Naruto semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan-

BRUK

Dengan sukses Naruto menabrak Sasuke dengan keras. Dan juga membuat Sasuke terseret dari tempat berdirinya, _ "Ittai..." _rintih Sasuke dan tanpa membuang waktunya. Sasuke segera mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Satu tangannya ia pindahkan ke kepala Naruto untuk mengelus kepalanya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Dia menangis hebat di pelukan Sasuke. Bagaiman bisa Naruto yang biasanya tegar menangis seperti ini? Bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi lemah?

Bayangkan saja, kau sangat menyayangi kekasihmu dan kau malah mendapatkan imbalan yang seperti ini. Melihat kau dan kekasihmu sedang, err- lupakan!

"Luapkan semuanya padaku, Naruto. Tidak apa-apa," tenang Sasuke. Dan apa yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Sasuke? Dia menengadahkan kepala Naruto dan dua pasang mata bertemu.

Onyx dan Safir.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat Safir kesayangannya diwarnai dengan merah pada bagian putihnya. Tidak pernah suka. Apalagi itu terjadi karena dia menangis. Sungguh mengganggu saja. Apa hanya itu yang dilakukannya? Tidak. Dia menghujani kecupan pada wajah Naruto, tapi tidak di bagian bibir. Dia tidak mau menyentuh bibir itu. Entah kenapa dan serahkan saja semua itu pada Sasuke. Karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana Naruto.

Keadaan Kiba...

Kiba semakin bingung melihat keadaan ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja datang dari kantin. Dia dan Kiba berpisah saat di kantin. Saat itu Kiba mendesaknya agar kembali ke kelas mereka karena merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Tapi, karena Shikamaru sudah tahu rencana Sasuke dia berusaha menahan Kiba agar tidak melihat kejadian ini. Dan alasan yang diambilnya salah. Dia beralasan tidak mau kembali ke kelasnya karena dia belum menyelesaikan makanannya tetapi, karena Kiba terus-terusan mendesaknya, dia berkata pada Kiba untuk duluan ke kelas, dan Shikamaru akan menyusulnya. Tapi, ketika dia sedang berlari untuk menyusul Kiba dia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Kiba seperti sedang berdebat.

Dia segera mendekati mereka berdua tapi, sebelum Shikamaru sampai. Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Kiba. Tentu saja itu membuat Shikamaru cemas dengan Kiba dan baru kali ini mukanya berekspresi, "A-aku juga tidak tahu, Shika. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya jadi berantakan. Tiba-tiba saja se-," sebelum Kiba selesai dengan kata-katanya, Shikamaru sudah meraih kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepala Kiba ke dadanya, "Shh... Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menjalankan rencananya," beber Shikamaru sambil mengelus rambut Kiba. Sontak, Kiba langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Shikamaru menatapinya dengan tatapan lembut dan Kiba membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan seolah mengerti tatapan Kiba padanya. Pemuda yang ber-IQ 200 itu langsung menjawab, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang tenanglah..." kata Shikamaru sambil menenangkan _uke_-nya ke dalam pelukannya. Kiba pun mulai menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Shikamaru. Untung saja koridor sekolah sedang sepi. Bagaimana kalau misalnya ramai? Pasti posisi mereka sekarang akan banyak yang memfoto, mengingat di sekolah ini, virus _yaoi _sudah tersebar kemana-mana.

_'Sasuke, kau terlalu gegabah,' _batin Shikamaru, "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke kelas?" lanjut Shikamaru. Kiba pun hanya mengangguk lesu dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara bingung, sedih dan marah. Bingung, bingung kenapa bisa ini sampai terjadi. Sedih, sedih melihat sahabatnya disakiti. Marah, marah pada orang yang telah menyakitinya, sahabatnya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi, dia tetap memberikan ketenangan untuk Kiba. Dia menggenggam tangan Kiba dan menariknya untuk masuk kelas.

Sepertinya, pilihan untuk masuk kelas adalah pilihan yang salah. Mereka melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terkepal di pahanya.

"Err- Kiba. Lebih baik kita ke taman belakang saja. Bagaimana?" Kiba hanya mengangguk karena dia paham apa yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Gaara yang sudah terbakar emosi dan cemburu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**XxXxX**

Selesai! Pulang sana! Hush! Jaa ne. Akhirnya aku terbebas juga. Mungkin aku bisa istirahat dulu.

**XxXxX**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**XxXxX**

Aduh. Masih kurang ya? Maaf ya! Hime lagi kepepet. Ini cerita masalahnya buat Oyin-neechan. Udah dulu ya! Jaa-ne!

Dan untuk Oyin-neechan! Happy birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Uwoo! Hime kembali lagi! Hehe, apa ada yang nunggu? Kalau ada, nih _fict-_nya sudah _update. _Sebelum dimulai sudah tahu 'kan kalau Hime balas _riview _dulu? Sabar ya? Hehe, ini dia balasan _riview and __**flame**__:_

_-_**little lillith: **_*twitch!*. _Ehem, 'MY HIKKE'? Sejak kapan? Hehe, diubah dong. Dasar ngarep *plak*. Ya sudahlah, Hime sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

_- _**Matsuoi Emi: **Hehe, ngga papa dong? Iya deh. Kapan-kapan *plakked*

**- Yozai: **Hm, kalau tidak salah itu artinya semacam bodoh. Hehe, saya juga tidak tahu *plak*. Nanti saya cari tahu deh! Makasih. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca

_- _**UchiNamiMaki: **Saya cuma bilang. Di _chapter _sebelumnya, untuk tidak mem-_flame _saya. Saya masih _author _baru. Tapi, sekarang saya sudah siap. Tapi, malah mereka mem-_flame _sifat saya. Ckck, aneh sekali *malah curhat* *plakked*. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

_-___**yaoi temedobe: **haha, iya deh. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

_- _**Shaneeta Chornicles: **Hai. Salam kenal ya! Haha, iya. Sudah _ update! _Selamat membaca!

_- _**Hitori Janai Ra: **Huah! Waktu saya membaca _comment_ anda sungguh membingungkan! Haha, yah. Tapi, bisa buat Hime baca berulang-ulang. Jadi, begitu ya? Tapi, bisa anda jelaskan secara ringan? Saya masih belum terlalu mengerti, hehe. Oke deh! Jadi, 'kan itu singkatan dari 'akan'? Tapi, kalau kan tanpa tanda petik sebelum di 'k'nya itu menanyakan kepastian? Hm, begitu. Dan oh! Anda _author _di sini?Lalu, apa anda masih menulis cerita? Makasih sudah membela saya :). Maklumin saja. Namanya juga orang nyasar, haha. Saya minta _flame _untuk cerita. Bukan untuk sifat saya. Sudah _update! _Mohon bimbingannya!

_**-FLAMERS: **__To the point. _Saya hanya anak yang berumur -17. Saya tidak cengeng tapi, dulu saya anak yang cepat _down. _Dan sekarang saya ingin berubah. Maka dari itulah saya membuka untuk _flame. _Saya tidak ingin dibilang mental tempe lagi. Maka dari itulah saya belajar untuk kuat. Menurut kalian saya terlalu berlebihan? Dan kalian bilang saya _newbie _kotor? Tahu apa kalian? Heh, sudahlah. Saya tidak ingin membuat masalah. Untuk apa melawan kalian? Membuang waktu.

**-Fi suki suki: **Wah, _arigatou, Minna! _Tapi, memangnya kenapa Fi-san _fave? _Hime sudah _update! _XD. Selamat membaca!

**-Orange Naru: **Makasih! _Arigatou, Minna! _Hime sudah _update. _Selamat membaca :D

**- Ichinikyuu Rin: **Wuoo, _neechan! _Ini dia hadiah tambahannya! Maaf lama TwT. Cici usahain hadiah tambahan yang ini bakalan bagus! Oke? Hehe, sudah _update! _Selamat membaca, Oyin-nee! :D

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan.

_**Title:**_

_I was Hate You, but Now I Love You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/friendship._

_**Rate:**_

**T**

_**Warnings:**_

**YAOI, OOC, **_** and all mistakes is all my bad.**_

**XxXxX**

Lalala~, hari yang cerah untuk pagi ini. Haah, kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan ini? Hihi, jadi teringat kenangan bersama keluargaku dulu saat kami berkumpul dan menertawakan satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya aku harus menarik-

BRUUK!

-kata-kataku. Pagi, _Fujoshi. _Yayaya, ambil tempat duduk dan kita mulai bercerita. Bagaimana? KITA MULAI!

**XxXxX**

Ruang Olahraga...

Hari yang sangat membingungkan untuk Naruto. Hari dimana ia mendapatkan kabar yang membuatnya terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Dimana ia mendengar kekasihnya sendiri berselingkuh dengan temannya, teman sekelasnya. Menurutnya, memang wajar Gaara tertarik pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura adalah primadona kedua di sekolahnya sekarang. Kalau begitu siapa yang pertama? Murid baru yang baru saja datang dan langsung menggantikan Sakura di tempat pertama. Hmph, untuk apa kita membahas itu?

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Uhm, lumayan. Tapi, belum cukup,"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku mulai merasa lelah. Kalau kau mau tetap begini, bagaimana kalau kita pindah dulu?"

Apa kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke dan Naruto? Kalian masih ingat dengan 'insiden' Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto saat mereka berada di kelas tadi, kan? Dan apa kalian ingat, apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat Naruto menabraknya? Memeluknya. Benar. Dan sampai 30 menit, mereka tetap di posisi itu. Siapa yang tidak lelah? Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi saat 30 menit itu? Benar-benar bukan Uchiha! Ahaha, tanpa banyak bicara. Aku akan bercerita tentang itu.

_Flasback: ON_

Biarpun Sasuke merasa sakit di punggungnya, dia lebih merasa sakit lagi saat melihat teman masa kecilnya terluka hanya gara-gara orang brengsek itu. Tunggu, teman masa kecilnya? Ya, sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah berteman saat mereka kecil.

Tapi, kenapa mereka berkelahi dan seperti musuh bebuyutan?

Mereka berkelahi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Hanya gara-gara cinta segitiga. Haah, betapa lucunya saat mengingat itu.

Dan musuh bebuyutan? Hanya Naruto yang memutuskan seperti itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapi kelakuan temannya itu. Tapi, kenapa Naruto menganggap Sasuke itu musuh bebuyutan?

Kalian tahu kan, kalau Sasuke itu mantan Sakura? Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak sama sekali menyukai apalagi mencintai Sakura. Dia hanya ingin membuat Naruto cemburu padanya. Entah setan apa yang ada di kepalanya, berharap agar Naruto cemburu padanya. Sungguh konyol. Tapi, dia adalah 'Sasuke'. Orang yang keras kepala untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

Lalu, apa yang dia inginkan? Jawaban yang sangat simpel dan mudah. Mudah untuk mengucapkan, tapi sulit untuk mewujudkannya. Itulah pendapat Sasuke, ketika ia sadar bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Apa kalian tahu apa yang dia inginkan? Simpel, jawabannya adalah, dia menginginkan pemuda bermata biru safir itu. Menginginkan bukan hanya sebagai teman untuk berbagi. Bukan sebagai sahabat untuk selalu ada untuknya.

Tapi, sebagai kekasih. Kekasih yang selalu ada dan tempat ia berbagi suka dan duka. Kekasih yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya. Kekasih yang bisa menjadi teman sekaligus sahabat untuknya. Ya...

Dan sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto cemburu. Sebenarnya, cemburu pada Sakura, bukan kepada dirinya. Kecewa? Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, meskipun dia belum bisa membuat Naruto Uzumaki cemburu padanya. Dia akan berusaha, agar bisa mendapatkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Biarpun itu mengorbankan harga dirinya. _Well, _sekali-kali mengalah pada orang yang kau cintai tidak masalah, kan?

Oke, kali ini Sasuke- kalau dibutuhkan- dia akan mengalah pada Naruto. Lalu, apa ada masalah lagi? Ya, ada. Dia tidak ingin berbagi Naruto dengan yang lain. Meskipun, dia atau mereka adalah temannya. Dia tidak peduli, dia ingin Naruto hanya untuknya.

Hanya untuknya, hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Apa pikiran itu terlalu egois? _Posessive? _Paranoid?Tapi, memang itulah Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin berbagi pada orang lain. Setidaknya, dia masih ingin berbagi yang lain. Asal, tidak Naruto saja.

Dan apa kalian tahu, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke agar orang itu tidak 'terbagi'? MENYATAKAN CINTANYA. Wow, sungguh bukan 'Sasuke', kan?

Lalu, bagaimana caranya dia menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda _hyperactive _itu? Memang perlu proses yang lama untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Mengingat otak Naruto yang- ehem, agak lama memproses dikarenakan dia menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda yang amat-sangat-polos.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak terlalu polos untuk masalah yang satu ini. Mungkin, karena Naruto menganggap Sasuke sebagai _rival-_nya, dia tidak percaya apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Lebih jelasnya, aku akan bercerita lagi.

Oke, kalian tahu Naruto menubruk dan Sasuke memeluk? Yap! Apa kalian juga ingat, apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Naruto?

_"Luapkan _ _semuanya_ _padaku,_ _Naruto._ _Tidak apa-apa,"_

Ahaha, itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha menggunakan nada lembut pada seseorang. Bahkan, kepada Sakura saja tidak pernah. Sekalipun. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan nada itu pada Naruto? Mungkin aneh, melihat Uchiha bungsu itu mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, terlebih lagi pada seorang laki-laki. Tapi, dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Peduli setan apa yang akan dibicarakan orang jika mereka tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berpacaran. Ya, masih akan. Kecuali, dia menyatakannya sekarang. Tapi, Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Naruto. Tetapi, 'dia menghujani kecupan pada wajah Naruto, tapi tidak di bagian bibir. Dia tidak mau menyentuh bibir itu. Entah kenapa dan serahkan saja semua itu pada Sasuke. Karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana Naruto.'

Hmm, kalian tentu masih ingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat menenangkan Naruto, kan? Menghujani wajah ceria itu dengan kecupan lembut. Kecupan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang untuk seorang Naruto. Dan kalian tentu Sasuke tidak menyentuh bibir merah itu, kan? Dia tidak ingin mengambil _first kiss _Naruto dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Dan apa kalian aneh dengan fakta itu? _First kiss? _Apa mungkin Naruto belum pernah berciuman dengan Gaara?

_What? _Pertama kali Sasuke tahu itu pun saat tidak sengaja menguping. Tapi, itu berarti ada kesempatan untuknya. Dan satu lagi berita yang membuatnya gembira: dia akan menjadi orang yang pertama yang mengambil _first kiss _itu. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menganggapnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia ingin, Naruto melihatnya sebagai 'Sasuke' yang lain. Sebagai 'Sasuke' yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang padanya. Dan Sasuke juga khawatir kalau Naruto menganggap Sasuke, menjadikannya sebagai kekasih hanya untuk memuaskannya saja. Tidak, dia tidak pernah ingin Naruto menganggap seperti itu. Dia akan 'memuaskan' Naruto. Tapi, itu masih 'akan'. Dia belum mau bertindak jauh. Mungkin, kalau dia berpacaran dengan pemuda pirang itu. Dia masih akan memeluk dan berpegangan tangan. Kalaupun dia ingin mencium, mungkin, dia hanya akan mencium pipi kenyal itu. Atau mungkin kening Naruto. Hanya itu, dia masih belum sanggup untuk mencium bibirnya Naruto. Belum.

Dan kalian pasti tahu, kecupan-kecupan itu tidak cukup untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, kan? Sebagai tindakan lain, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara ketika Naruto sudah mulai tenang di pelukannya.

"Naruto?"

"Apa? Kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku? Wow, aku tidak tahu kau bi-,"

_"Dobe..."_

"Tarik kata-kataku. Kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap baik padaku."

"Hn? 'Tidak pernah' katamu?"

"Ya, kau tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku."

"Kau sebut aku seperti itu? Apa kau lupa fakta baru, kalau aku memperlihatkan bukti agar dia tidak menyakitimu?"

"A- tapi, itu ti-,"

"Apa aku sebegitu jahatnya di hadapanmu Naruto? Sampai kau beranggapan seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lirih sambil mengertakan pelukannya. Sebisanya, dia terdengar datar. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menahan nada sedih yang terselip pada kalimat itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku... Err-," jawab Naruto dengan gugup. Dia juga gugup ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia juga ikut se-,

"Ya? Maksudmu apa?"

"Mm, i-itu. Err- _ano,"_

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada tidak sabar. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka Naruto mengulur-ngulur seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke." gumam Naruto, "Aku tahu. Kau itu masih Sasuke teman masa kecilku. Sasuke yang baik, ceria dan tidak mau kalah. Tetapi, aku bingung."

"Kenapa kau bingung?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto. Sontak, muka Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan mulai membentak, _"TEME! _ Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Tadi, saat kau menangis, aku cium hampir seluruh wajahmu, kau tidak protes."

"Situasinya sekarang berbeda! Tadi, aku terlalu 'sibuk'!"

"Kau bilang menangis itu sibuk? Sibuk apa? Sibuk membasahi seragamku dengan air mata?"

"Bah! Dasar _ TEME!"_

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," beruntung Sasuke mempunyai otak yang cemerlang untuk segera menyadari itu. Menyadari Naruto mengalihkan pembicaaran.

_"Iie da!"_

_"Uso,"_

_"Iie da!" _Naruto tetap bersikeras agar Sasuke tidak tahu dia memang tidak ingin Sasuke tahu.

"Kau mau aku mencium tepat di BIBIRMU?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'BIBIRMU'.

"Ih! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti bukan kau saja, _T__eme?"_

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, _Dobe,"_

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto seolah-olah dia tidak tahu.

Sasuke pun mengangkat dagu serta tubuh Naruto agar sejajar dengan tingginya dan kelihatan seperti akan menciumnya. Seakan tahu, Naruto langsung menyerah dan itu mengakibatkan mata mereka beradu, mata biru cerah dan mata hitam tenang, "Dulu, kau itu baik sekali padaku! Kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

_BINGGO!_

"Kau tidak tahu kalau cinta bisa mengubah apa saja?"

Ketika Naruto mendengar itu, dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah melandanya. Senang dan terkejut dan lagi kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat? Apa berarti dia juga? Satu hal yang Naruto tahu: kata-kata Sasuke berakibat buruk padanya. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya jantung. Tetapi, mukanya pun juga.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Kau tuli?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Brengsek! Aku cuma khawatir kalau-kalau saja aku salah dengar atau kau salah minum obat," kata Naruto dengan polos tapi, diikuti dengan umpatan.

_'Dasar polos. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau itu terlahir dengan sifat polos? Atau sebenarnya, kau itu bodoh, Naruto?' _batin Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Kau tidak salah dengar."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi, Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang tidak berbohong padanya. Terlihat sekali dari mata hitam Sasuke. Ada keseriusan di sana.

"Jadi?" tidak tahu kenapa, Naruto berdebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seperti sedang menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto seolah tidak mengerti. Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh dalam urusan ini,"

"Kau ngomong apa sih, _Teme?"_

"Naruto, aku sedang serius. Kalau kau tidak mengerti juga. Aku akan menanyakannya secara langsung padamu, 'Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?'"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Dia mata sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Baru, hari ini dia putus -secara sepihak- dengan Gaara. Dan Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya? 'Kami-sama, _mimpi apa aku tadi malam?' _ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjadi-."

**XxXxX**

_Cut! _Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lain kali saja? Kalian penasaran? Sabar ya. Aku akan mencari ide yang bagus untuk cerita selanjutnya. _Jaa matta ne._

**XxXxX**

_Report:_

_- Chapter 1: completed,_

_- Chapter 2: completed,_

_- Chapter 3: completed,_

_- Chapter 4: completed and_

_- Chapter 5: in-progress._

**XxXxX**

A/N: Hai, _Minna! _Ehem, Hime lagi mau buat _fict _khusus. Ada yang mau hadiah ulang tahunnya, Hime buatkan _fict? _Kalau gitu _riview _atau PM Hime, terus beritahu kapan ulang tahunnya. Empat orang tercepat dan ulang tahunnya dekat, bakal Hime buatin _fict _sesuai dengan tanggal lahirnya. Oke? Tapi, ada syaratnya. Panggil Hime dengan nama Hime. Kalau salah, Hime ngga mau buatin. Gimana? Hehe, _riview and... Jaa matta ne, Minna!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sudah _update! _Hoho. Berikut balasan _review!_

_**-**_**Yozai: **Wew, Anda masih bangun jam segitu? Haha, hebat! Hn? Boleh saja. Nanti Hime terjemahin deh bahasa jepangnya. Oke? Terima kasih sudah me-_riview! _XD. Dan Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan, 'Hime-chan' atau apapun. Asal, tidak menggunakan embel-embel '-sama' atau '-san'.

_**- **_**Rei-no-Otome: **Saya marah dengan anda *plak*. Ahaha, tidak. Saya hanya bercanda. Hm? Saya tidak _down. _Cuma, saya membuka _flame _agar belajar menjadi orang yang kuat :). Haha, tidak apa-apa. Semua saran dalam segi apapun Hime terima. Oh, Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan begitu. Cukup 'Hime' atau 'Cici', oke? Terima kasih sudah me-_riview _saya. RnR, _please! _ :D

- **TakonYaki: **Tako-nee! :D. Sudah bagus? Wah, makasih :D. Sudah, kok. Selamat membaca! RnR, _please!_

_- _**Orange Naru: **Ahaha, iya. Hime usahain ya :). Maaf lama. Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan, 'Hime' atau 'Cici'. RnR, _ please!_

_-___**Fi suki suki: **Ngga, kok. Saya cuma bertanya. Ahaha, Saya 'kan fokus sama SasuNaru. Jadi, mungkin _pairing _lain bakal jarang. Tapi, nanti ada, kok. RnR, _please!_

_- _**Misyel: **Haha, makasih :). Cari saja, 'Suci Layla Utami.' RnR, _please!_

_- _**CcLoveRuki: **Ahaha, terima kasih :). Ya? Kenapa Anda memanggil saya? Lo? Anda baru baca? #pundung. Haha, benarkah? Terima kasih sarannya :). RnR, _please!_

_-___**nami kusunoki: **Hai, _neechan! _:D. Begitu ya? Hm, senang sekali malah! Haha, tidak, kok. _Neechan _kan sudah _riview. _RnR, _please!_

_-_ **Ichinkyuu Rin: **Anda siapa? *plak* haha. Puas sama _fict-_nya? Alhamdulillah deh :). Oke deh! RnR, _please! _

**XxXxX**

A/N: Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk RnR _fict _Saya. Maaf sebesar-besarnya, mengingat saya baru saja _update. _Saya sedang banyak tugas -alasan-. Dan tanpa banyak bicara. Kita mulai saja!

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

LavennderHime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I was Hate You, But now I Love You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/drama_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Warnings:**_

_YAOI, OOC and all mistakes are my bad _

**XxXxX**

_Hime's POV/Author POV_

Oh, gawat. Aku belum mempunyai ide untuk selanjutnya. Apa ya? Hmm...

CEKLEK!

'Glek!'

O- hai! Kalian sedang apa? Aku akan menyiapkan teh dulu, bagaimana? Jadi, kalian bi- GYAAAA! Turunkan aku! Mau apa kalian?

Apa? Jangan menatapku dengan mata itu. Ck, baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan. Puas? Duduk manis dan MULAI!

**XxXxX**

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjadi-."

"KYAAA! Naru-chan! Sedang apa kau dengan posisi seperti itu? Apa kau sedang ingin melakukan 'itu' pada, Sasu-kun?" tanpa kalian tanya padaku, kalian tahu siapa itu, kan? Bah! Baiklah, dia adalah seorang _fujoshi _akut. Satpam yang senyum pada salah satu guru di situ saja sampai dia foto. _Yare-yare~. _Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia kan sudah memasuki tingkat akut. Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

"APA? Siapa yang mau dengan dia?"

"Jadi, kau benar membenciku, Dobe?"

"T-teme, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi-,"

_TEEET!_

Oh, sudah berapa kali perkataanmu dipotong, Naru-chan? "Bel brengsek," ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya masuk ke kelas. Tapi kan kalian baru mau melakukan 'itu'. Ah! Aku punya ide. Kalian 'selesaikan' dulu. Nanti kalian akan ku izinkan dengan _sensei _selanjutnya, bagaimana?" tanya perempuan itu.

_TING!_

Seperti ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menjawab sambil-, "Ide bagus," mencium leher Naruto. Bukan ciuman biasa, ciuman yang bisa membuat Naruto mengeluarkan erangannya.

"Emh..." erang Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mengerang? Ada orang yang mencium tempat _sensitive_mu. Tepat, di tempat _sensitive _yang dimiliki olehmu.

"KYAAA! Aduh, aku taruh di mana kameraku? Aduh, tisu!" kata gadis itu dengan meracau. Dia sibuk mencari tisu dan kameranya. Bingung? Kalau kau memperhatikan sifat _fujoshi, _kauakan tahu. Dia mencari kamera untuk mengabadikan foto pasangan _yaoi _terbaru. Tisu? Dia tidak ingin repot-repot ke toilet untuk membersihkan darah. Darah? Kau bisa bilang dia mimisan. Mimisan karena melihat pasangan baru itu sedang melakukan 'pemanasan'. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis ini.

"Oke, hanya untuk kali ini saja. KALI INI saja. Aku akan membiarkan kalian memulai 'permainan'. Baiklah, aku harus segera ke kelas. Sebelum, ada _sensei _yang masuk dan bertanya padaku kenapa aku terlambat. Dan aku tidak mau sampai ada guru yang tahu kalian berpacaran. Sampai berjumpa lagi! Dan Naru-chan, jangan 'berteriak' terlalu keras ya? Nanti ada yang curiga! Oke? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" kata gadis itu dengan terkikik geli pada akhiran kalimatnya. Dan dampak apa untuk Naruto? Ternyata, bukan hanya kata atau perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak bagus untuk wajah dan jantungnya. Tetapi, kata-kata gadis tadi juga tidak baik untuk keduanya.

Naruto bertanya sendiri pada dirinya, apakah dia mempunyai kelainan jantung. Tapi, seingatnya. Di keluarganya, tidak ada yang terkena penyakit jantung. Semua keluarganya sehat tanpa ada kekurangan satu pun. Dan dia bersyukur untuk itu. Dan lagi, apakah dia demam? Dia merasa wajahnya memerah dan hangat. Dia tidak tahu kalau demam bisa secepat itu. Tapi, kenapa dia menjadi begini? Entahlah...

"Nah, Dobe. Kau sudah mendengar kata gadis itu, kan? Ayo kita 'mulai'," kata Sasuke dengan seringai brengseknya. Brengsek? Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto ketika dia melihat seringaian Sasuke. Dan aksi drama pun dimulai,

"Jadi, kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, Brengsek? Dan juga, apa maksudmu dengan mencium leherku?" tanya Naruto dengan lirih. Uh-oh, kau salah langkah, Sasu-kun.

Melihat itu, Sasuke pun bingung. Apa yang harus di jawabnya? Dia kan orang yang tidak terlalu pintar menghibur orang. Itu dikarenakan sifatnya yang anti-sosial. Jadi, mana ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sedih atau apa. Dan kembali ke topik semula,

"Hn? Tentu bukan. Aku tidak 'menginginkanmu'. Aku hanya ingin gadis itu pergi. Dan benar, kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Apa kau tidak tahu itu menohok untuk Naruto? "Tapi, asal kau tahu. Kau terlalu 'murah' untukku. Tapi, aku ingin yang 'mahal' darimu. Dan tahukah mana yang 'mahal' pada dirimu? Hatimu. Aku menginginkan hatimu, Dobe."

Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya, pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata Onyx di atasnya. Dan-

_BINGGO! _

Safir dan Onyx.

Langit 'riang' dan langit 'damai' kembali bertemu. Dan untuk kali ini, Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa, ketika dia melihat mata Sasuke. Dia merasa tenang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri? Dia merasa hangat melihat mata Naruto. Tenang dan hangat. Perasaan serasi yang dimiliki oleh kedua masing-masing bola mata tersebut.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sudah berapa kali, "Jadi?" dan sudah berulang-ulang Naruto menanyakan itu.

"Kau masih ragu padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, Teme. Aku cuma bingung. Aku baru saja putus dengan..." nafas Naruto tercekat ketika hendak mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang sudah membuat luka di hatinya semakin parah. Dan menyebut itu, seperti membuat luka baru. Luka yang tidak kalah sakitnya.

"Shh, tidak perlu. Hanya kita di sini. Kau dan aku. Cukup aku saja yang kau pikirkan, Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto dengan penuh perasaan kasih sayang. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Tunggu, apa aku mengatakan 'menikmati'? Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak salah dengan itu.

Dan ketika kecupan Sasuke semakin mengarah ke atas. Tidak sengaja, dia melihat ada setes air yang menitik tepat di pupil mata Onyxnya Sasuke.

"Naruto..." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Sekarang, Naruto sedang sedih karena 'dia'. 'Dia' yang telah membuat Naruto sakit seperti ini. 'Dia' yang telah membuat langit 'riangnya' menjadi mendung, _'Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Kalau ada yang menyakiti Naruto. Dia harus membayar lebih,' _janji Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Janji yang hanya diucapkan dalam hatinya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Dobe, apa di sini sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh telunjuknya pada dada Naruto. Naruto pun diam. Diam bukan berarti dia 'diam'. Dia diam untuk menenangkan hatinya dan memendamnya. Tapi, kali ini. Dia tidak akan menyangka kalau dia akan-

"Aku menyayangimu. Sekarang dan selamanya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Biarpun kau itu bodoh atau ceroboh dan yang lainnya. Kau itu Naruto Uzumaki. Kau itu langit 'riangku' dan yang terpenting..." jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut, "Kau adalah kau. Dan kau tercipta untukku, Naruto."

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto menangis sedih dan bahagia. Sedih karena dikhianati oleh Gaara. Bahagia ada yang mau 'melihatnya'.

Terbuka lah 'topeng manisnya'. Dia tidak berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke. Oh! Ralat kata-kataku. Dia tidak akan pernah berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke untuk selamanya. Dan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan yang hanya pas untukknya. Hanya untuk Naruto Uzumaki seorang. Tidak untuk siapapun. Tidak untuk FGnya. Para mantannya, atau siapapun. Hanya Naruto. Hanya untuk _Dobe_nya. Dan itu berlaku sampai dia mati.

"Teme... Maaf. Maaf, karena aku baru sadar. Maaf, karena aku telah mengacuhkanmu. Maaf, karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Maaf, karena telah membuatmu sedih. Maaf-," kata-kata maafnya di potong lembut oleh kecupan lembut di sudut bibirnya. Masih belum ke bibir Naruto, kan? Ya. Sasuke masih menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh bibir manis itu. Tidak. Masih belum.

Naruto pun terdiam karena perbuatan Sasuke padanya. Dia tidak terkejut lagi. Malah, dengan cepat. Dia sudah membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan Sasuke, "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya', Naruto," jeda lagi sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya, _" Suki desu, My love." _

Sasuke tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berbelit-belit. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan rayuan gombal, atau kata-kata puitis. Yang perlu dikeluarkannya adalah kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya ketika dia memikirkan Naruto. Dan apa jawaban Naruto?

Sebelum dia menjawab dia tertawa renyah mendengar itu,_ "Sou ka? Ore mo Sasuke no koto ga suki desu," _dan diakhiri dengan suara tawa senang yang perlahan kembali berubah menjadi suara tangisan yang semakin nyaring dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Pada akhirnya, potongan itu kembali utuh. Karena sudah ada yang mengisinya kembali. Karena Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki sudah melengkapi diri masing-masing.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ada yang menatap pasangan baru itu dengan tatapan hampa. Lebih tepatnya, menatap Naruto.

**XxXxX**

Dan... SELESAI! Jadi? Kalian sudah tahu, kan? Terima kasih atas perhatiannya! Aku akan kembali bercerita lagi. Tunggu ya!

**XxXxX**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter _ini. Danuntuk 'Orang Naru'. Akan Hime usahakan! Oke? Dan dengan mengakhiri ini, saya punya kata penutup. Bersediakah Anda RnR? =3


	7. Chapter 7

Balasan _riview:_

**- Sinta Namikaze: **Haha, maaf ya. Mungkin, saya tidak akan mengetik yang berhubungan dengan semi M. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

_**- **_**nami kusunoki: **Hn. Sudah _update. _Selamat membaca.

- **Misyel: **Hn. Sudah _update. _ Selamat membaca.

- **Yozai: **Gimana kalau tiap kali Anda membalas dengan bahasa Jepang. Anda tulis juga artinya? Artinya itu 'aku juga menyukai Sasuke.' Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

- **Matsuo Emi: **Haha, iya. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

- **CCloveRuki: **_*twitch*. _Apa? Jadi, menurut Anda saya _uke? _Nasib jadi _uke _#pundung. Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

- **Orange Naru: **Eh? Emang Hime bilang, kalau _fict _ini Sudah tamat? , kan belum! Sudah _update! _Selamat membaca.

**- Fi suki suki: **Hime bilang ya, kalau Hime sudah selesai? Belum, kan? Sudah _update. _Selamat membaca.

- **whiteHeart: **Haha, terima kasih =3. Nanti ada, kok. Selamat membaca. Saya sudah _update!_

_- _**TakonYaki: **Hai, neechan! :3. Hehe, kemaren Hime lagi ngga terlalu konsen bikinnya -_-. Hime usahain, _chapter _ini Narutonya tidak terlalu 'cewe'. Terima kasih sarannya dan dukungannya. Sudah _update. _Selamat membaca!

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I was Hate You, but Now I Love You._

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/drama._

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi, OOC and all mistakes is my bad._

**XxXxX**

_Author POV_

Bah! Apa-apaann ini? Kenapa aku tidak punya ide untuk cerita selanjutnya? Bisa gawat kalau mereka da-

BRUUK!

-Tang. Kenapa mereka bisa masuk? Sudah aku kunci, malah masuk dengan santainya. Ya sudahlah. Cepat duduk dan kita mulai saja.

**XxXxX**

Setelah tangisan itu reda dan Naruto tidak mau pindah dari posisi itu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berbicara tentang 'mantan' mereka masing-masing. Tapi, ada yang janggal. Kalau mereka 'masing-masing' menceritakan mantan mereka. Kenapa Naruto lebih banyak bertanya? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke lebih banyak menjawab? Bukankah mereka sedang 'menceritakan'? Lalu, kenapa mereka seperti sedang tanya-jawab-kuis? Tanya-jawab yang berbeda. Karena, posisi Naruto yang berada di atas Sasuke. Posisi yang, EHEM, menggoda.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya dan tatapan polos dari mata 'riangnya'. Bibir yang tidak terlalu merah dan tidak terlalu kering. Kulit tan kecoklatan yang halus. Wajah kekanakan yang menambah kesan imut, biarpun dia sudah berumur 17 tahun. Pipi yang tembem. Dan terakhir, rambut kuningnya yang amat sangat halus. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya saat dia bingung, riang dan cemberut. Tiga ekspresi yang Sasuke suka dan bisa membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kekasih barunya. Satu kata untuk laki-laki ini, 'POLOS,'.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau tidak pernah menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi, kau hanya beberapa bulan dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi, kau yang memutuskan Sakura-chan?"

"Hn,"

"Kasihan sekali Sakura-chan. Kau ini tega sekali sih."

PLUK!

Suara kecil yang disebabkan oleh Naruto, karena dia berganti posisi. Wajah yang ditopang oleh kedua tangan tadi berubah posisi. Sekarang, wajah Naruto berada TEPAT di atas dada bidan milik Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke menjadi bersemu merah yang langsung kembali seperti semula karena dia langsung memakai topeng _stoic _miliknya.

"Sasu, Sasu. Sasu akan ke rumah Naru sehabis pulang sekolah?"

"Hn,"

"Sasu menginap, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Sasu nanti tidur di kamar Naru ya?"

"H-, apa?"

"Sasu tidur di kamar Naru ya?" ulang Naruto dengan sifat dan nada yang kekanakan serta polos. Amat-sangat-polos.

"Kau yakin?" tangan yang sedari sudah terlepas dari badan di atasnya, kembali terkalung di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Huum! Naru takut kalau tidur sendirian,"

"Tapi-"

"Sasu tidak mau? Kalau begitu Sasu tidur di kamar tamu saja. Biar Naru sendirian," ucapnya dengan suara yang- entahlah. Oh! Aku lupa mengatakan ini. Setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, -secara sepihak- Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil nama kecil mereka. Sebenarnya, Sasuke mau saja. Tapi, kau tahu, kan? Egonya yang tinggi dan blablabla. Membuatnya tidak mau melakukan ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di kamarmu,"

_"YATTA! _Naru sayang sama Sasu!" katanya sambil menenggelamkan mukanya di leher Sasuke dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Tapi, tidak hanya itu saja. Sebelum dia melakukan itu, Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dengan penuh 'penghayatan' dan lembut. Setelah terlepas dia memandang mata Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut dengannya. Seandainya Uchiha tidak pernah diajari tentang mengendalikan emosi. Pasti, sekarang Sasuke sedang melakukan hal 'lain'.

"Sasu..."

"Hn?"

"Sasu sayang sama Naru, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang," kata Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Tanpa diduganya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan-

-Sasuke segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Lo? Tadi Sasu mau nyium Naru, kan? Kenapa tidak jadi?" dan satu hal lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Naruto sangat senang apabila Sasuke menciumnya. Menurutnya, itulah cara Sasuke menyatakan rasa cintanya. Dan lagi, Gaara tidak pernah menciumnya sampai seperti ini. Makanya dia sangat suka perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak menciummu?"

"Sasu tidak sayang Naru lagi?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak sayang padamu. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

_BLUUSH!_

Dengan sempurna, mukan tan itu menjadi berwarna merah padam, "Kau demam?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai usilnya, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Bukankah tadi wajahmu sehat-sehat saja? Apa perlu aku obati?"

"Lho? Naru demam ya? Naru baik ajar? Sasu bisa nyembuhin demam?" dasar polos.

"Hn,"

"Tidak pakai obat?"

"Tidak,"

"Sakit?"

"Tidak,"

"Naru mau!" ucap Naruto dengan girang. Entah, dia yang terlalu bodoh atau terlalu polos. Sehingga dia tidak tahu maksud Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum saja. Padahal, dalam hatinya. Dia menyeringai setan. Mungkin ada untungnya juga mempunyai _uke _yang kelewat polos. Dan setelah beberapa detik. Sasuke pun men-

CUP!

-cium Naruto di keningnya, "Hn? Kau kenapa? Seharusnya, setelah ku beri 'obatnya', demammu akan turun. Tapi, kenapa tidak? Malah, wajahmu kelihatan sedang demam tinggi," kata Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang tambah bersemu merah, Sasuke hanya tertawa yang kedengaran seperti puas. Puas mengerjai Rubahnya.

"SASU MESUUUM! DASAR _ TEME _ JELEK!" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau aku jelek kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kata siapa aku ini kekasihmu?"

"Aku,"

"Kau bukan kekasihku, Mesum. Tapi,-"

"Aku pacarmu. Benar, kan?"

"BAH! DASAR BRENGSEK!" setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Naruto, tentu dia melihat itu. Dia pun hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Pokoknya, Naru sayang Sasu," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi, ketika dia mendekati wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Lho? Sasu kenapa?"

"Kau ingin melakukan apa, _Dobe?"_

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau dicium di bibir. Belum,"

"Kenapa?"

"Belum saatnya, Sayang," jawab Sasuke sambil mengeratkan sekaligus memindahkan tubuh Naruto agar mendekat padanya.

"Belum?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke dan ketika Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung buyar dan-

_Thinking mode: OFF_

_"TEME!" _teriak Naruto pada _Temenya._

_'Hn? Jadi, tadi aku hanya berkhayal? Berkhayal Naruto akan menciumku?' _tiba-tiba muka Sasuke langsung memerah, "Kau kenapa, Anak Ayam?"

"Dasar Kuning. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa katamu? 'Memangnya kenapa?'. Seharusnya, aku yang mengatan itu, Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku? Katanya, kau lelah begini terus,"

"Hn,"

"Anak Ayam Kurang Ekspresi,"

"Kuning Berisik,"

"Kecap,"

"Durian,"

"Mayat Hidup,"

"Anak Autis,"

"Pantat Ayam,"

_"Usurantonkachi,"_

_"Hentai,"_

_"Baka,"_

_"Kuso,"_

_"TEME!"_

_"Dobe,"_

Dan, berakhirlah 'pertarungan' Sasuke Uchiha melawan Naruto dengan tambahan _ 'Teme' _dan_ 'Dobe'. _Julukan masing-masing pun terlontar dari kedua bibir itu. Dan, kejadian itu juga berakhir dengan manis. Akhiran yang diakhiri oleh Naruto dengan kekehan kecilnya dan Sasuke dengan seringaian brengseknya,

"Kau tahu, _Dobe?"_

"Tahu apa, _Teme?" _tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyayangimu,"

"Aku juga,"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu,"

"Aku juga,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

DEG!

"A-aku juga," kata Naruto dengan gugup. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat mual mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Hn, aku tidak menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Karena, aku SANGAT menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'sangat'.

"Aku ju- HEI! Apa katamu?"

"Kau tuli?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Brengsek!"

"Kalau aku 'brengsek', kau berarti 'bodoh',"

"Ha? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena, kau mau menjadi kekasihku,"

"Seenak pantat ayammu, kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu,"

"Memang benar. Tadi siapa yang menangis sambil memanggil namaku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin orang yang paling tampan di sekolah ini,"

"Benarkah? Menurutku, dia orang terbodoh di sekolah ini,"

"Menurutku tidak. Tapi, laki-laki yang menemaninya itu yang brengsek,"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia yang pertama menyukai laki-laki itu. Tapi, dia malah membiarkan dia diambil oleh laki-laki _gothic,"_

"Hn? Lalu, bukankah laki-laki yang diambil oleh laki-laki lain itu bodoh? Laki-laki brengsek itu kan sudah memberi sinyal,"

"Menurutku, dia saja yang tidak bisa memperlihatkan perasaannya,"

"Tidak bisa? Mungkin laki-laki yang disukainya terlalu polos," jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya,"

Muka Naruto yang -akan- memerah tadi, langsung kembali seperti semula dan dia berteriak, "BRENGSEK!" pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh,"

"Menyebalkan,"

"Berisik,"

"Ayam,"

"Durian," dan blablablabla. Aku sedang malas menjelaskan apa saja yang mereka omongkan. Karena, sampai menit terakhir, mereka tetap saja bertengkar seperti itu. Dasar laki-laki dewasa yang kekanakan. Tapi, yang aku heran, kenapa Uchiha bungsu itu bisa meladeni Uzumaki itu? Biasanya, dia akan menjawab dengan kata 'keramatnya'. Kalian tentu sudah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan apabila dia diejek, kan? 'Hn,' dasar Manusia Kurang Ekspresi. Apa kalian mau tahu pasangan lainnya? Jadi, kita akan merubah haluan? Baiklah.

**XxXxX**

**Pasangan Shikamaru dan Kiba...**

"Shika, sebenarnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba pada _semenya._

"Kau akan tahu, Kiba. Yang jelas, Rubah itu sudah putus dengan Panda itu," santai sekali dia memberikan julukan pada orang lain. Buruknya, julukan itu tentang nama hewan. _Yare-yare..._

"Ayolah. Kenapa kau jadi pelit seperti ini sih?"

"Aku tidak pelit,"

"Iya,"

"Terserah,"

"Kau tidak asyik, Shika,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah melawan kata-kataku. Tidak seperti Naru-chan. Jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku mulai suka dengannya dan mengincarnya,"

"Berani sekali kau melawan Uchiha,"

"Kenapa jadi ke Pantat Ayam itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Naruto 'kan berpacaran dengan Sasuke,"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kau 'kan segera tahu,"

"Ya. Baiklah," kata Kiba, kembali pada posisinya. Kalian ingat, kan? Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat? Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersama. Tidak hanya 'bersama'. Tapi, karena Shikamaru dan otak jeniusnya, Kiba terjatuh ke dadanya Shikamaru dan dengan cepat, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Kiba. Dan tentu, kalian tahu kan reaksinya? Ahaha, jangan membuat aku menceritakan tentang itu. Tapi, asal kalian tahu saja. Posisi mereka itu sangat 'mengundang'. Ya, mengundang para _fujoshi _akut itu. Bagaimana kalau kita beralih lagi, kita ke Anak Panda. Setuju?

**XxXxX**

**Beralih ke Gaara...**

Setelah melihat adegan tadi, hatinya terasa terkoyak. Tapi, dia heran. Bukankah dia yang merencanakan foto itu, agar dia bisa bersama 'dengannya'?

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu?" tanya orang itu sambil merangkul bahu Gaara dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Dan tentu, gara-gara itu. Gaara berhenti berjalan dan mulai bersandar pada dirinya.

"Kenapa aku sakit?"

"Sakit di mana?"

"Di hatiku," kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan tempat di mana hatinya, atau lebih tepatnya perasaannya,

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tersirat nada khawatir dan marah di sana. Khawatir pujaan hatinya akan lebih memilih Naruto. Marah karena Naruto bisa membuat Gaara sakit hati.

"Tidak,"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Gaara,"

"Aku tidak berbohong,"

_"Uso,"_

_"Iie da,"_

"Yaya, aku percaya padamu. Padahal, aku sudah bersabar karena kelakuanmu yang mencium bibir mantan Uchiha itu," katanya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Ralat, hampir meninggalkan Gaara sendirian, "Kau sama saja denganku, Hyuuga-san. Untuk apa kau mencium bibir Yamanaka untuk memutuskan Tenten-san?"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak pernah mengerti yang dimaksudkan dengan pengorbanan dan penderitaan, Gaara-san." sahutnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Gaara dan dengan nada kaku dan formal.

Dalam hatinya, Gaara mengumpat dengan amat sangat kasar. Dia pun menenangkan hatinya dan menghela napas, agar dia bisa berpikir jernih.

"Bagus, Gaara. Kau membuat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu," katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Maafkan aku..." jeda sesaat, "Neji-kun," katanya.

Di tempat lain, Neji hanya menghela napas dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau tidak tahu, Gaara. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,"

_TO BE CONTINUED._

**XxXxX**

A/N: Puas kah? Atau masih kurang? Maaf, kalau ada yang kurang pas atau jelek. Sesuai saran Tako-nee, Hime nulis ini dengan ide yang mengalir kaya air. _So, mind to RnR?_


	8. Chapter 8

_YOSH! _Balasan_ review:_

**- Misyel: **_Gomen! _Habis, Hime bingung mau jawab apa ^^'. Hehe, sudah _update! _Selamat membaca. _Mind to RnR?_

**- Yozai: **_H__aha, arigatou :). Ne, Yozai-san. _Hime sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Sinta Namikaze: **He? Maksudnya? Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Reichi ReiRei: **Gyahaha XD. Makasih ya :). Menurut Hime, itu tergantung dari kita sendiri. Mau _sharing _sama Hime? Kirim ke 085754006888 aja. Mungkin, kita bisa nyaranin buat masing-masing, gimana? Mau? _YOSH! Update! Mind to RnR?_

- **chiirina: **Wah, makasih sudah mengingatkan Hime :). _Mind to RnR?_

**- Fi suki suki: **He? Gitu ya? Tapi, Hime ngga ada nyalain api lo, Fi-chan. Humph, jangan pake '-san'. Tapi, 'Hime-chan,' Oke? Hoho, bukan. Ini masih ada belitannya. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Orange Naru: **Hehe, baca yang benar lagi ya? Hn? Belum. Masih ada beberapa konflik lagi. Di sini ngga NejiGaa aja. Nanti ada ketahuan juga. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- ****TakonYaki: **Hehe, alhamdulillah deh. _Neechan _puas aja kan bacanya? _ YOSH! _Hime usahain deh ;D. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- ****nami kusunoki: **_Neechan! #hug. _Hehe, belum tentu. Di sini _slight_nya tidak sesuai alur. Cici sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Ichinikyuu Rin: **Gyahaha, langsung _riview _lagi habis Cici bilang kalau _riview neechan _pendek. Padahal becanda doang lo #digetok. Gitu ya, _neechan? _Hm, Cici usahain deh #_hug._ _YOSH! _Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **whiteHeart: **Haha, iya deh. Hn? Masa'? Hihi, bagus deh. Emang itu rencana Hime dari pertama. Ahaha, ngga suka GaaNaru ya? Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **CCloveRuki: **Lo? Gitu ya. Ya sudah #ngeloyor. Gyahaha, kapok! #digetok. Yee, itu terserah sama Hime dong mau buat gimana. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

_- _**Rei-no-otome: **Hhh, apa boleh buat? Terserah Anda, memanggil saya apa. Begitu ya? Sudah saya perbaiki. Mohon bantuannya. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Sakura no HarUzumaki: **Ahaha, gitu ya? Jangan! Nanti Sasunya ngga mau masuk cerita Hime lagi. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**XxXxX**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I Hated You, but now I Love You_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/drama_

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi, OOC, all mistakes are my fault._

**XxXxX**

_Author POV_

Hei! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk duduk di situ? Ini rumahku! GAH! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melototiku? Apa mau kalian? Aku sedang lelah. Nanti saja berceritanya.

Apa? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditinggalkan induknya? Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku jadi tidak tega!

Hhh, baiklah. Aku turuti kemauan kalian. Dan... MULAI!

**XxXxX**

Setelah pertengkaran Gaara dengan Neji, Sakura menjadi jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Pertama, dia mencampakan Sasuke untuk Gaara-ralat-Sasuke yang mencampakannya. Tapi, dia yang menyebabkan itu.

Kedua, dia sengaja merebut Gaara dari Naruto untuk membuat Rubah itu sedih. Mungkin, beberapa gadis lain akan melakukan itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihmu menyukai orang lain di saat kalian sedang menjalin hubungan, siapa yang tidak kesal? Dia tahu Sasuke menyukai Naruto saat Naruto terjatuh dari tangga yang menuju kelasnya. Hampir jatuh. Lalu, datanglah Gaara yang segera menopang Naruto. Memang, saat itu Gaara dan Naruto belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Oke, kembali ke topik.

Jadi, ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto hampir jatuh, Sakura melihat Sasuke akan berlari untuk menolong Naruto. Tapi, saat Gaara datang. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tadi tenang menjadi kaku dan rahangnya mengeras. Tangan yang langsung memperlihatkan uratnya karena, Sasuke mengepal tangannya terlalu kuat. Saat Sakura sakit saja, Sasuke tidak peduli. Tapi, Naruto? Dia yang jatuh saja, bisa membuat Sasuke dengan segera menghampirinya.

Dan dari situlah dia tahu, ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Matanya juga melembut melihat tiga ekspresi Naruto. Ketika Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke malah berkomentar, 'Dasar _childish.'_

_Gosh! _Andaikata, Sasuke tahu rasanya. Rasanya seperti kau tiba-tiba terserang asma akut. Sesak dan juga perih. Berlebihan? Memang itu yang dirasakannya. Jangan salahkan itu. Karena, Sasuke yang menyebabkannya.

Dan ketika dia sudah merebut Gaara dari Naruto dan berharap Sasuke berpaling padanya, malah Sasuke dengan cepat menyusul Naruto. Lalu, Gaara? Dia juga mencampakkan dia hanya untuk Neji atau gadis itu? Entahlah... Dan apa lagi yang kurang dari penderitaannya?

Dan jangan lupakan alasan ketiga, dia membiarkan Gaara menyentuh tubuhnya. Lengkap sudah. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa seperti binatang. Dia lebih memilih hasrat daripada akal sehat. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Cinta itu buta. Itulah pepatah yang pas untukknya. _'Cinta? Sejak kapan aku mengenal cinta? Peduli setan dengan itu,' _pikir Sakura,

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura hanya menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Seperti mendengus mendengar suara itu, "Menurutmu?" jeda sesaat, "Hyuuga-san?"

"Apa kau tidak diajari tata krama? Menguping itu tidak sopan."

"Tidak sopan? Aku lebih memilih itu daripada harus menjadi orang yang mengorbankan dua orang hanya untuk kekasihnya."

"Aw, itu menyakitkan, Haruno-san. Tapi, siapa yang lebih parah? Aku, atau kau?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Benarkah? Aku do'akan semoga 'masalahmu' lebih cepat selesai, Haruno-san." ucapnya disertai seringai sinis.

"Oh, baik sekali kau. Terima kasih atas do'anya, Hyuuga-san. Dan ku do'akan kau akan segera mendapatkan Uchiha bungsu itu." kata Sakura dengan dingin.

"Heh. Ternyata otakmu bergerak dengan cepat. Apakah aku yang terlalu mudah untuk ditebak? Sepertinya jidatmu yang lebar itu memang menyimpan otak yang cerdas."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak sudi menerima pujian dari orang brengsek sepertimu."

"Lebih baik aku menjadi brengsek daripada menjadi binatang yang mengandalkan hasratnya."

BRUUK!

Sakura mendorong kasar Neji ke dinding terdekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bodoh dan jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Haruskah aku jelaskan secara terperinci?"

PLAK!

Sakura menampar Neji dengan keras. Terbukti dengan 'cetakan' tangannya di pipi pucat keluarga Hyuuga itu. Berhati-hati saja dengan Sakura, dia adalah mantan ketua bela diri di sekolahnya.

"Hah, melihatmu saja aku tidak sudi. Apalagi mendengar penjelasanmu. Cih!"

"Menyakitkan sekali." kata Neji dengan senyum menantangnya. Berani juga dia melawan Sakura.

"Kau mau memperpanjang masalah ini, Hyuuga-san?"

"Kalau saja bisa. Tapi, aku tidak mau Hinata-_hime_ku melihat ini. _Hime-sama, _tidak apa-apa."

Pupil Sakura sempat membulat mendengar penuturan dari Neji dan ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hinata mendengar kata-katanya? Oh, jangan sampai. Karena Hinata itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa benar? Benar apa yang dikatakan _Nii-sama?" _tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dengan suara sendu.

"Hi-Hina-chan, ini bukan seperti yang si Breng-."

"_Nii-sama _bukan orang brengsek seperti yang ka-kau katakan." jawabnya dengan dingin tapi, lembut. Meskipun sedikit terbata-bata. Ternyata, nada dingin yang diturunkan kepada seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, menurun juga pada Hinata yang lemah lembut.

"_Hime-sama, _saya tidak ingin Anda melihat ini. Mungkin, lebih baik _Hime-sama _menjauh dari sini." kata Neji dengan sopan,

_"Iie da, Nii-sama."_

"Tapi, Anda harus segera pu-."

"Aku sudah minta izin dari _O__tou-sama." _seakan mengerti, Hinata menjawab apa yang ada di ujung lidah Neji untuk dipertanyakan.

"Jadi, Saku-chan? Apa benar?" tanya Hinata yang disambut dengan tawa sarkatis dan pahit dari Sakura,

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, kan? _Hi-me-sa-ma?" _Sakura mengeja panggilan Neji untuk Hinata,

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melukai Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Dia telah merebut Sasuke dariku! Peduli setan dengan perasaannya! Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau menceramahiku? Tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Sakura,

"Tidak, aku hanya kasihan padamu." kata Hinata dengan lembut berganti sudah nada yang dingin tadi, "Kau bisa menceritakan ini denganku, aku ini sahabatmu. Kita juga bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama."

Sakura terpaku mendengar Hinata, setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada orang yang disukai Hinata, dia malah menenangkannya?

"Kita sahabat. Dan itu untuk selamanya." kata Hinata sambil berjalan maju dan memeluk lembut sekaligus erat, "Sahabat itu untuk selamanya, Saku-chan." kata Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hina-chan..." kata Sakura dengan lirih sambil membalas pelukan Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Hinata.

"Ya, keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku ada di sini." dan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, suasana menjadi hening. Tapi, Hinata tahu. Dia tahu bahwa, Sakura menangis. Bisa terlihat dari tubuh Hinata yang juga bergetar karena Sakura.

_'Tidak salah aku memanggilmu _'Hime-sama',' batin Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Karena, Neji tahu. Hinata memang tuan putri yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Dan dia berjanji akan terus melindungi Hinata sampai dia mati. Dan hanya dengan Hinata, Neji bisa seperti ini.

_"Hime-sama?"_

"Ya? Neji-_nii?"_

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-sama' lagi." kata Neji dengan muka datarnya.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli, "Kalau begitu, berhenti me-memanggilku _'Hime-sama'."_

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ti-tidak _Nii-sa-ma." _jawab Hinata membalas perkataan Neji.

Neji hanya mendengus geli mendengar jawaban dari _imoutou _sulungnya, "Jadi?" tanya Hinata,

"Kau membuatku tidak punya cara lain,"

"Terima kasih, _Niichan," _Neji hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar Hinata,

"Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'itu'. Boleh?"

"Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya?""

"Terakhir kalinya." kata Neji dengan setuju,

"Baiklah."

_"Hinata-hime."_

"Ya? Sudah yang terakhir, kan?"

"Ya." kata Neji.

_"Niichan? _Bisa pergi dari sini sebentar? Aku masih ada urusan."

"Tentu," dan dengan itulah, Neji pergi dari sana. Memang tidak sepenuhnya dia pergi dari sana, melainkan...

**XxXxX**

**Beralih ke Sasuke dan Naruto...**

_"Teme..."_

"Hn?"

_"Teme..."_

"Hn?"

_"TEMEE!" _Naruto berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke.

_"Baka Dobe! _Aku mendengarmu, Bodoh!"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto,

_"Baka."_

"Kau ini! Memang me-."

CUP!

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Naruto."Diam atau ku lakukan yang lebih," kata Sasuke. Balasan Naruto? Dia hanya terdiam dan megap-megap.

_"Teme, _kenapa kau malah mengintip mereka?" bisik Naruto.

"Kau tidak mendengar kata Sakura dan Neji tadi? Mereka sedang membahas kita."

"Lalu?"

PLUK!

Terdengar suara tepukan kecil dari kepala Naruto. Dan, itu disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Entah, aku tidak tahu darimana Anak Ayam itu menemukan koran. Setahuku, mereka masih di ruang olahraga,

_"Baka-Dobe."_

"Gah! _Kuso-Teme!"_

"Kuning."

"Pucat."

"Berisik,"

"Sok keren!"

"Sok tampan."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Diam atau ku 'lakukan'."

"A-APA? Kau mau melakukan apa, _Teme?"_

Jantung Naruto sudah berdetak lebih kencang ketika Sasuke mendekat padanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Menuruti instingnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

SREET!

Sontak, Naruto membuka 'langitnya', "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikatmu agar tidak lari dan tidak memukulku. Dan terakhir," cepat sekali dia melakukannya.

PLUP!

"Mph!" Sasuke menyumpal Naruto, agar dia tidak ribut. Pemikiran yang cerdas.

"Diam atau ku tinggalkan di sini."

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menjadi diam, "Anak pintar." kata Sasuke. Melihat itu, terlihat pandangan tajam dari Uzumaki untuknya,

"Dengarkan saja." kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Karena, Naruto masih berontak dari ikatannya. Sasuke segera berpindah ke belakang Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Oh, tentu tidak itu saja. Dagu Sasuke sudah jatuh di pundak Naruto. Sukses untuk membuat Naruto diam. Dalam hati, Sasuke terkekeh melihat perubahan sikap Naruto dan wajahnya. Terlihat lebih... Apa ya? Terlihat lebih lucu dengan rona merahnya? Mungkin.

Dan karena Naruto sudah diam, Sasuke kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tentu dengan Naruto juga.

_"Oh, baik sekali kau. Terima kasih untuk do'anya, Hyuuga-san. Dan, ku do'akan kau akan segera mendapatkan Uchiha bungsu itu."_

Kedua pasang bola mata itu serentak membulat, apa yang dikatakannya? Mendapatkan Uchiha bungsu? _'Aku memang tidak pantas untukkmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak memilih Neji-san saja?' _batin Naruto pada dirinya.

"Dengar, jangan pernah kau berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang dikatakan rambut permen karet itu. Kita adalah kita. Dan yang terpenting, kita itu sepasang kekasih. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke seolah dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, sambil mengelus lembut lengan Naruto yang tidak terikat dan menautkan jarinya. Reaksi Naruto? Mungkin, kalau dia kepiting. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kepiting itu sudah matang karena merahnya itu.

_"Kau tidak mengerti? Dia telah merebut _ _Sasuke dariku! Peduli setan dengan perasaanya! Memangnya kenapa?_ _Apa kau mau menceramahiku?_ _Tidak ada gunanya!"_

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar itu. Sakit juga didapatinya ketika Sakura berkata seperti itu. Apa salahnya?

Sasuke yang berada di samping wajah Naruto, melihat ekspresinya yang berubah. Berubah menjadi...

Sedih?

CUP!

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto untuk menenangkannya, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak pernah merebutku. Aku memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Kau mengerti?" anggukan lemah diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Dia memang mengerti. Dia mengerti Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai Sakura. Dia mengerti Sasuke hanya mencintainya dan itu membuat pipinya menjadi merah. Tidak hanya gara-gara pemikirannya tapi, jua gara-gara Sasuke mencium pipinya. Ah! Lupakan itu.

Tapi, yang tidak dia mengerti. Kenapa Sakura beranggapan seperti itu? Dan dia melayangkan pandangan bingung pada Sasuke, "Aku juga tidak tahu, _Usurantonkachi." _jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun tetap mendengarkan percakapan itu sampai habis. Benar-benar habis. Kesimpulan mereka adalah:

- Sakura merebut Gaara untuk membuat sedih Naruto,

- Sakura beranggapan Sasuke masih mencintainya dan ingin membuat dirinya cemburu karena, dia menjalin kasih dengan Gaara,

- Neji dan Sakura sama-sama menyukai Sasuke,

- Terakhir, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke direbut Naruto.

Intinya, mereka berdua ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. Dan mereka ingin membuat Naruto menderita, titik lemah dari Uzumaki ini adalah Gaara.

Di sini, Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya dibutakan oleh cinta, itu saja. Mungkin, kalau dia manceritakan semua itu pada Hinata, dia akan berpikiran jernih. Dan mungkin, dia akan merebut Sasuke lagi. Tapi, dengan cara yang bersih, mungkin? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di kepala Naruto.

Tapi, satu kesalahan yang mereka buat adalah, mereka masih beranggapan bahwa, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi? Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kesalahan langkah yang mereka ambil adalah, merebut Gaara satu sama lain. Untuk apa? Toh, Naruto tidak menyukai Gaara lagi.

Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto, atau membuat Naruto menderita. Tapi, yang jelas.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Jika mendekati Sasuke, tingkat sulitnya sudah berada di atas. Membuat Naruto menderita dan menjauhi Sasuke? Ingin berhadapan dengan klan Uchiha dan masuk rumah sakit?

Lalu, Bagaimana agar Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke? Sepertinya mereka tidak akan menemukannya. Kalau pun mereka dapat caranya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah seperti terikat benang. Benang yang kuat. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah mereka tidak bisa di pisahkan. Oh! Jangan lupakan Anak Panda itu!

**XxXxX**

**Beralih ke Gaara...**

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Neji, Gaara pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana hanya dia dan 'seseorang' yang tahu,

_'Gaara? Kau sudah di mana?'_

Gaara pun membalas SMS itu, _ 'Sebentar lagi.' _dan dengan itu, berakhirlah komunikasi antara mereka berdua. Berdua? Gaara dan... Siapa?

Tidak mungkin dengan Sakura. Dia sedang mena-, maksudku, mereka sedang menyelesaikan masalah Sakura. Ya, Hinata dan Sakura.

Lalu, siapa lagi orang lain ini? Apa mungkin...

"Gaa-kun! Kau lama!"

"Maafkan aku," kata Gaara dengan dingin,

"Huh! Sifatmu tidak berubah. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk masuk sekolah sialan ini, malah kau tetap seperti itu," kata orang tersebut. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat _junior _nya itu. Ya, itu adalah _junior _Gaara. Tapi, itu dulu. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi _junior _Gaara lagi. Dan senyuman itu hilang dalam sekejap. Lupakan itu,

"Gaa-kun, Temari-_nee _rindu padamu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang!"

"Aku masih ada urusan di sini,"

"Kau lebih mementingkan urusanmu daripada aku?" jeda sesaat, "Aku yang berstatus tunanganmu?"

"Jangan bersifat kekanakan,"

"Yaya, kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada Perempuan Permen Karet itu,"

"Aku tidak mau sandiwara ini hancur. Kau tahu, kan? Perusahaan _Otou-sama _hampir bangkrut gara-gara perusahaan sialan itu?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, caranya bukan seperti itu, kan?"

"Di bidang bisnis, semua cara itu sama." dan orang itu hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar kata-kata tunangannya itu. Karena, tidak mau memulai perdebatan yang berujung Gaara meninggalkannya dengan rahang mengeras, dia hanya maju dan mengenggam tangan Gaara dan mengecup singkat bibir Gaara,

"Katakan kau akan pulang padaku,"

"Aku akan pulang," orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus pada tunangannya,

"Aku tunggu," dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi dari situ, sebelum ada yang melihatnya dengan orang lain.

Dan sepertinya, harapannya itu tidak terkabul...

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: Bagaimana _chapter _ini? Apakah jelek? Gaje? Kalau iya, maafkan saya. Saya sedang stress gara-gara matematika. Oke, lupakan itu dan bagaimana kalau anda me_riview? Mind to RnR?_


	9. Chapter 9

Balasan _riview:_

- **HaMaki** **Sana:** Sana-chan~ =3. Hm? Gitu, ya? Ngga apa-apa, kok _#hug. _Ahaha, terima kasih :). Tunangan Gaara? Rahasia~, hehe. Sudah _update. Mind to RnR?_

- **Orange** **Naru:** Rahasia! Yang jelas dia manusia. Ahaha #digetok. Hn? Oh, sudah saya _riview. _Dan ada beberapa dari _fict _Anda yang harus diperbaiki ^^. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **nami** **kusunoki:** Nami-_nee! #hug. _Jadi pengen ngeliat _neechan _bilang 'itu' lagi. Gyahahaha XD. He? Klimaksnya? Nanti ada kok. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **CCloveRuki:** He? Buat _Hime-sama? _Buat siapa? Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Yozai:** Yo-chan! Boleh Hime panggil gitu? Huwo? Kenapa jadi bikin ke novel atau film? Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **whiteHeart:** Gyahaha XD #_hug. _Hm? Keren kenapa? Oh, Hime sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **KoharuDobe:** Sa-chan! #_hug. _Ahaha, iya. Cici tau =3. Jangan panggil Cici pake embel-embel _'-neesan'! _Huh, kita kan sebaya aja. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Fi** **suki** **suki:** #_Twitch! _Apa? Hime itu masih 13 tahun! #ngamuk. Ngga mau! Hime mau bikin yang beda. Sudah _update. Mind to RnR?_

- **shirayuki** **ikaRi:** Ri-chan, boleh Hime panggil gitu? Terima kasih ^^. Ah, sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Ichinkyuu** **Rin:** _Neechan! #hug ^^. _He? Gitu ya? Ohh. Hehe, makasih _riviewnya! _Cici sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

- **Misyel:** Tunangannya itu rahasia. Haduuh, ya tentu dekat situ dong. Masa ngga ngerti sih? -'. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

_- _**Reichi** **ReiRei:** Ah, terima kasih :). Ahaha, sama-sama. Saya tunggu SMS dari Rei-chan. Ya! Sudah _update. Mind to RnR?_

A/N: Ah, Saya masih tigabelas tahun. Panggil Saya dengan embel-embel '-chan' bukan '-san', oke?

XxXxX

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I_ _Hated_ _You_, _but_ _now_ _I_ _Love_ _You_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Genre:**_

_Romance_/_drama_

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi,_ _OOC,_ _all_ _mistakes_ _are_ _my_ _fault._

Hime-chan

_Author POV_

Ahh, leganya. Jadi? Kita lanjutkan cerita selanjutnya? Baiklah, _chapter _sembilan, DIMULAI!

Hime-chan

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan urusan 'mentalnya'. Hinata dan Neji segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Hinata satu tingkat di bawah Neji. Jadi, Neji yang menjadi _senpai. _Tapi, setelah Neji mengambil tasnya, dia segera bergegas ke kelas Hinata. Dan di sana, Hinata langsung membatalkan acaranya untuk pulang ke rumah. Katanya, dia ada eksul _design. _Jadi, eksul itu mengajarkan tentang _design. _Entah, mendesain baju atau desain yang lain. Aku tidak mengerti. Ya, kembali ke topik.

Berhubung Hinata perempuan, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti desain baju. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkannya,

_"Hime-sama, _a-,"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Neji-_nii. _Jangan panggil aku begitu,"

"Baiklah. Jadi,_ a_pa kau tidak lelah? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja? _Ojii-sama _bisa membunuhku kalau kau pulang terlambat," kata Neji dengan tegas.

Hinata menghela napasnya, kadang dia bingung dengan 'calonnya' ini. Kadang baik, terkadang _overprotective, _dll, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ti-tidak,"

"Hinata, aku ini calon-,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tidak seharusnya kan, _O__nii _tahu semua urusanku?"

"Hinata, jangan lupakan status kita,"

"Itu yang memutuskan keluarga ki-kita, _Onii,"_

"Lalu?"

"Aku me-mencintai seseorang," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan telunjuknya,

"Ck, kau kira aku tidak?" katanya dengan sinis. Apakah Neji tidak menyadari? Dia sebenarnya telah mencintai 'dia'. Neji tidak mencintai Gaara lagi. Tidak, dia hanya belum menyadarinya saja.

"A-aku tahu itu, _Onii. _Tapi, k-kenapa kita tidak mencoba melawan peraturan 'itu'?"

"Kau tidak memperhatikan sejarah tentang Hyuuga?"

"T-tentu saja aku memperhatikan, bahkan mempelajarinya,"

"Kalau begitu, jangan tanyakan kenapa padaku," kata Neji dengan mendengus keras. Hinata sekali lagi menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Daripada harus berhadapan dengan sederet 'nyanyian' _Otou-samanya _dan _Onii_nya

"Kita pulang," kata Hinata. Dan setelah itu, dua orang yang memiliki mata berwarna lavender lembut tersebut, langsung bergegas ke jemputan mobil mereka yang sudah berada di bawah.

Jadi? Apa kalian ingin tahu keadaan Beruang Hibernasi dan Anak Anjing itu? Akan kuberitahu.

Hime-chan

**Beralih ke Shikamaru dan Kiba...**

"Ngh...," Kiba menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya,

"Kau sudah bangun?" kata Shikamaru sambil mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun. Kita di mana?"

"Kita masih berada di taman belakang,"

"Kita belum kembali ke kelas?"

"Belum. Kau ingin ke kelas?"

"Berapa menit lagi waktu kita untuk istirahat?"

"Setengah jam lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih memilih di sini saja," kata Kiba pada Shikamaru.

Oke, akan aku jelaskan. Kalian ingat insiden Gaara? Ya, tentu kalian ingat. Kalian juga ingat kan, kemana Shikamaru dan Kiba pergi? Kalau tidak salah, aku sudah menceritakan itu pada kalian.

Baiklah. Jadi, begini. Karena, takut melihat Gaara yang emosi. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang sekolah mereka. Dan berakhirlah dengan Kiba yang tertidur di dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru ingin sekali 'merasakan' Kiba. Tapi, dia lebih mengandalkan logikanya daripada nafsunya. Ya, setidaknya Shikamaru masih bisa melihat wajah polos Kiba ketika tertidur.

Mengingat itu, Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli, "Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya,

"Tidak," kata Shikamaru singkat. Dia memeluk Kiba dengan posisi Kiba menghadap ke kiri, sedangkan dia sendiri menghadap ke kanan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa, Ki-chan,"

"Shika! Jangan memanggilku begitu!" wajah yang tertutupi dengan rona merah yang- Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Rona merah yang terlalu merah mungkin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku tidak protes saat kau memanggilku 'Shika-kun'?"

"Itu beda!"

"Menurutku sama,"

"Itu beda! Sekali beda tetap beda!"

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa, saat bersama Naruto dia lebih dewasa. Tapi, hanya dengan Shikamaru dia bisa menjadi orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya, diri sendiri? Entahlah, bisa saja pilihan kedua.

"Ba-bagaimana tentang rencana pertunanganmu dengan Temari?"

Shikamaru langsung berhenti tertawa dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kiba dengan erat, "Tenang saja. Kita akan tetap bersatu, kan? Temari hanya perempuan yang dijodohkan padaku. Hanya perempuan, beda denganmu. Kau itu kekasihku,"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu,"

Dan sekali lagi, Shikamaru mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Kiba. Dia tetap dengan posisinya sekarang. Padahal, kalau dia mengubah posisinya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Kiba yang bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Tapi, dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Dia hanya ingin berada dalam dekapan hangat Shikamaru. Tidak ada yang lain. Cukup itu. Ya, cukup dengan itu. Tapi, ketika dia memikirkan pertunangan Shikamaru dengan Temari, dia ingin sekali menangis. Perih rasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Betapa sakit hati mendengarnya.

Tanpa disadari Kiba, dia mengeluarkan setitik air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya, "Sudah ku bilang, jangan memikirkan itu lagi, Kiba," terdengar nada sendu yang berasal dari orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"A-aku hanya-,"

"Aku ingin ke kelas,"

Dan dengan itu, Shikamaru bergegas menuju kelasnya tanpa melihat kekasihnya lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya. Mungkin, dengan menjauh. Dia bisa membuat Kiba lebih baik. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru. Tapi, apakah dia tidak tahu dampak apa untuk Kiba?

Hime-chan

**Beralih ke Sasuke dan Naruto...**

_"Dobe...,"_

"..."

_"Dobe...,"_

"..."

"Kau memikirkan apa?" kata Sasuke sambil membuka tali yang dipakainya untuk mengikat Naruto.

"Hanya tentang percakapan tadi," dan jawaban Naruto tadi, sukses membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Dalam hatinya, dia mengutuk Sakura dan Neji.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jangan pernah pikirkan tentang itu,"

"Tidak bisa," dan terlepaslah Naruto dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Rasanya itu perih. Orang yang sudah kau anggap sahabat sendiri, malah ingin menghancurkan dirimu,"

"Jangan lemah begitu,"

"Aku tidak lemah! Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mempunyai musuh," bentak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, biasakan dirimu. Kau kira, selama aku bersekolah di sini. Aku tidak menemukan penjilat? Mereka hanya dua dari sekian banyak penjilat di sini,"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu," kata Naruto dengan polos.

"_Usuratonkachi,"_

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Brengsek,"

"Hn,"

"Berhenti mengucapkan bahasa 'Hn'mu itu!"

"Hn,"

"Gah! Brengsek!"

"Bodoh,"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Tidak usah mengelak,"

"Aku tidak mengelak!"

"Terserah,"

"Brengsek!"

"Aku itu kekasihmu. Bukan orang brengsek,"

_BLUSH!_

Seketika, wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Kenapa mukamu? Demam?" kata Sasuke sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Tangan yang tadinya berada di kantong celana, sudah berpindah ke pinggang Naruto.

"Tidak panas," kata Sasuke dengan santainya. Naruto? Dia hanya bisa mematung melihat Sasuke seperti itu,

"Kita kembali ke kelas," kata Naruto dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, tanpa melihat Sasuke lagi. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli.

_'Kau merubahku Naruto. Terima kasih,' _batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa merubah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul Rubahnya. Tapi, sebelum dia keluar. Dia menemukan bayangan yang tampak akrab sekali baginya.

"_Aniki,"_

Hime-chan

**Beralih ke Ino...**

"Dimana ya 'rumahnya'?" kata Ino sambil melihat catatan kecilnya. Kenapa dia membicarakan alamat? Oh, ternyata dia sudah pulang dari sekolah dan berniat mencari 'seseorang'.

"Aku tidak tersesat, kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kira-kira, siapa orang itu? Apakah 'dia'?

"Ah! Itu rumahnya! Semoga 'dia' masih ada," kata Ino. Dan dia pun bergegas ke rumah itu dan menekan belnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sahut suara yang lumayan berat dari arah pintu, "Ino-chan?"

"Sai-kun!"

Hime-chan

Ya, aku tidur dulu! Lanjutkan saja apa yang mau kalian lakukan!

Hime-chan

A/N: Yak! Segitu dulu ceritanya. Mau tahu selanjutnya? _Riview _yang banyak. _Jaa_ _matta ne, Minna!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Riview:_

**- Ichinikyuu Rin: **Ahaha :D. Masa? Kenapa suka ShikaKiba? Hehe, sama-sama. Iya juga sih. Mungkin di _chapter _ini bakal _full _ SasuNaru. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Misyel: **Hehe, bingung dimananya? Adaa aja. Haha, dasar Keriput. Awas aja kalau sampai ngejek Hime lagi, nggak Hime buat di _fict, _baru tau rasa! Ya sudah. Hime sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- CCloveRuki: **Kalau Hime dicekik, siapa yang ngelanjutin _fict _ini? O,oa, ahaha. Hime nggak bisa ngegebukin orang. Cuma bisa ngejotos orang aja #plak. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- KUCINGBIRU: **Nyahaha XD. Wah, makasih sudah mau membawakan makanan ringannya :D. Hee? _Nee-chan? #TWITCH! _Ehem, Hime itu nggak setua itu! #ngamuk. Ya sudahlah, sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Yozai: **He? Gitu ya? Huum! Hime masih tiga belas tahun, masih muda dan kencang! #digaplok. Hoo, gitu. Iya deh, moga lulus :). Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Fi suki suki: ** _Gomen, _Hime lagi terkena virus 'malas'. Hehe, kenapa ngga percaya? Emang umur Hime segitu. Terserah Hime dong, gimana cerita dan _pair_nya. Yang buat kan Hime :P #digetok. Ya sudahlah, Hime sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- Orange Naru: **Hehe, iya. Sama-sama :). Tenang aja, ini masih di tengahnya. Pas akhirannya _Happy ending _kok :). Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- himawari Ichinomiya: **H-Hime belum kuat bikin yang M #paniksendiri. Ah, iya :). Salam kenal juga :). Iya, panggil dengan embel-embel _'-chan' _aja. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- whiteHeart: **Wah, silau! Haha, masalah status Hinata dan Neji? Maaf ya, itu masih rahasia. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- TakonYaki: **_Onee _bingung dimananya? -,-'a. Oh, ya? Adegan SasuNarunya sudah cukup? Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- nami kusunoki: **Penasaran kenapa? Haha. Tapi, siapa yang nyium pipi Cici? _#smirk. _Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

**- HaMaki Sana: **He? Benarkah? Hehe, Hime kira Sana-chan itu sudah 17 tahun #digaplok. Ada _misstypo, _ya? Emang sengaja =3. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

_- _**Hikarii Hana: **Hime ngga setua itu, Rii-chan! #cemberut. Sudah _update! Mind to RnR?_

Hime-chan

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I Hated You, but Now I Love You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/drama_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi, OOC, and many more. All mistakes are my bad._

Hime-chan

_Author POV_

Ah! Berjumpa denganku lagi! Mungkin, di sini akan ku ceritakan karakter kesukaan kalian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Anak Ayam dan Naruto. Mungkin _chapter _ini, penuh dengan mereka, atau mungkin hampir? Entahlah.

Baiklah! Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, lebih baik kita mulai saja! Dan... DIMULAI!

Hime-chan

**Sasuke dan Naruto...**

"_Aniki,"_

"Hai, _Otoutou," _jawab Itachi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Fugaku-_sama?"_

"Itu _ Otousan _kita, Sasuke."

"Tidak ada kita untuknya." kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

_"TEME! _Kau ini! Aku mencarimu! Kau kemana si-." teriakan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika dia sudah sampai di pintu masuk ruang olahraga dan melihat seseorang.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Itachi, aku adalah-," ucapan Itachi terpotong karena Sasuke yang melanjutkan,

"Tetanggaku."

"Eh?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia tetanggaku." bohong Sasuke. Dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjagakan rumahku. Kuncinya ada di tempatmu? Kalau begitu, sepulang kencan aku akan mengambilnya." kata Sasuke.

"Kencan dengan siapa?" kata Naruto dengan polos.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan berkata, "Siapa yang menjadi kekasihku sekarang, _Dobe?" _jeda sesaat dan beralih ke Itachi, "Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa nanti malam," kata Sasuke mengangguk sopan dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya serta menyeret Naruto untuk keluar dari sekolah itu.

_"TEME!" _kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mau membuat kupingku tidak bisa mendengar lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Bukan begitu. Kau ini! Seenak jidat mengajak aku kencan! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu?"

"Kalaupun aku minta persetujuan darimu, ujungannya kau pasti banyak alasan. Sudahlah, kau tidak mau aku apa-apakan, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Kenapa hari ini kau bisa berbicara panjang?" kata Naruto dengan polos.

PLUK!

Sasuke memukul kecil jidat Naruto, "Sekarang, atau tidak?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku-."

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'." kata Sasuke dengan seenak pantat ayam dan menyeret Naruto untuk keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Hei, Anak Ayam! Kau itu! Berhenti menyeretku!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya dengan tangan yang masih bertaut.

"Apa katamu tadi? Berani sekali kau mengejekku," kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Apakah Naruto tidak menyadari, bahwa aura sekitarnya sudah tidak bagus?

"Kau tidak mendengar, Anak Ayam?" kata Naruto dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Tch, hormati _seme_mu, _Dobe,_"

"Untuk a- HEI! Aku _seme _di sini, _Teme!_"

"Seorang _seme _tidak 'kan menangis, _Usuratonkachi,_" balas Sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya. Naruto hanya bisa membuat muka cemberut yang diajari oleh _kaa-san_nya. Hhh, ternyata buah tidak jatuh terlalu jauh dari pohonnya. Apakah benar pepatah itu? Mungkin.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Brengsek?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Perlahan, dia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyeringai setan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman untuk itu, Idiot,"

"Kenapa kau berjalan perlahan seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti iblis, Brengsek?" tanya Naruto sambil beringsut mendekati tembok terdekat.

"Menyeringai seperti iblis? Ah, terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," jeda sesaat ketika Sasuke menaruh siku sampai tangannya di samping kiri Naruto dan tangan satunya lagi berada di dagu Naruto, "Jadi, kau menyukai iblis?"

GLEK!

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, apa lagi yang dilakukan si Brengsek ini? Setidaknya, atau kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh," suara berat itu kembali terdengar oleh Naruto.

_'Dasar peramal.' _batin Naruto dengan muka _horror._

"Ya sudahlah, daripada kita membuang waktu berada di sekolah ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat?" kali ini Naruto yang mengajak. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah, atau mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri." kata Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." kata Sasuke dengan muka _stoic_nya.

"Kita ke sana menggunakan bis saja,"

"Kenapa tidak dengan mobilku saja, Bodoh?"

"Brengsek, sekali-kali kau harus menjadi rakyat biasa," kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Kau bisa memanggil supirmu," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Manusia kurang ekspresi." desis Naruto.

"Aku mendengarnya, Anak Autis."

"A-APA?" kata Naruto.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan di sini?"

"Jangan gunakan kata 'kita'."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang seenak ayam memutuskan ini, Brengsek."

"Terserah." kata Sasuke.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua dan terpecahkan karena suara cempreng dari pemuda 'matahari', "Ah! Ke tempat 'itu'! Ya!" katanya dengan riang. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat kekasih barunya itu.

"Pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke pun beranjak dari posisinya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka. Ada sepasang onyx yang mengamati dan tersenyum damai pada mereka berdua, "Kau benar, _Otoutou. _Aku memang tetanggamu. Tetangga sekaligus kakakmu yang akan melindungimu dari 'dia'." katanya. Dan setelah itu, datanglah seseorang dengan membawakan kunci pada orang itu, "Rumah itu sudah kami beli, Itachi-_sama,"_

"Hn," balas Itachi. Dan setelah itu, dia pun pergi bersama pengikutnya yang lain.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini,"

Hime-chan

"Tempat apa ini?" kata Sasuke dengan sarkatis. Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan seperti itu juga ketika melihat tempat itu. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh lelaki hidung belang, atau bisa kita sebut tempat ini dengan 'bar'. Dan Naruto yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto?

"Ini hanya kedok. Kau belum melihat yang sesungguhnya." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto pun segera menyeret Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis dan Naruto yang membuka percakapan, "_Onee-chan! _Seperti biasa ya!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ayame pun menjawab sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah hafal jalan ke sana, kan? Dan jangan lupa kenakan baju itu!" kata Ayame.

"Tentu saja aku sudah hafal tempat ini. Dan dimana loker untuk kostumku itu?"

"Seperti biasa, Naru-chan." Sasuke hanya mengernyit mendengar perkataan resepsionis itu. Kenapa Naruto tidak marah saat Ayame memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-chan'?

"_Onee-chan! _Jangen memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu!" kata Naruto.

_'Ternyata dia tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu juga.' _batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau pergi sekarang? Akan aku panggilkan supir untuk ke sana."

"Terima kasih, _onee-chan!" _kata Naruto dengan teriakan 'merdunya'. Naruto pun menyeret Sasuke ke suatu tempat. Tempat ganti baju?

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Bodoh. Dan kemana kita pergi?"

"Tentu saja untuk berganti baju."

"Berganti baju untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jeda sesaat, "Kau ingin ganti baju atau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Manusia Kurang Ekspresi." Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar julukannya dari Naruto.

"Pakai baju ini." Naruto pun meyodorkan satu stel pakaian dan satu set _hoodie._

"Kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita akan melakukannya." jawab Naruto menyetujui sambil menyeringai senang.

_To Be Continued..._

Hime-chan

A/N: Wew, udah sampai _chapter _10. Dan kayaknya, Cici pas deh ng_update_nya. _Chapter _10 di_update _tanggal 10 bulan 10 dan tahun 2010. Oya, _fict _ini spesial buat Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Anak Rubah, hehe. Oke, _ Minna! Mind to RnR?_


	11. Chapter 11

Balasan _ riview!_

**- ElsNaru: **SasuNaru nari -PIIIP-! Ahaha #digetok. Itachi ngga ngikutin tuh #ngeliatnaskah. Ini sudah _update, Kuso no Onee!_

**- nami kusunoki: **Sebenarnya, _onee _mau nge_riview _cuma mau bilang buat nge_riview fict onee? _ #sigh.

- **YuNa 'Twins Demon: **Ini anak. Emang kalian beneran baca _fict onee?_

- **Misyel: **Haha, tumben telat _riview. _Hm? Ada deh. Pasti kejawab semua, kok.

**- ShoccorRa HaMaki Sana: **Sana-_chan! _:). Kalo Hime dibekuin siapa yang ngelanjutin _fict _ini? Mau tanggung jawab? Terus, apa maksudnya alur diseret-seret?

- **Reichi ReiRei: **Hm? Iya deh. Hime usahain :).

**- chiirina: **Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

- **Orange Naru: **Lucu darimananya? Oh, iya! Sudah dapat nomor Hime, kan? *yaiyalah, dia aja sudah sms*

- **whiteHeart: ***NGIIIIING* #tuliseketika. Nanti tahu sendiri.

- **Matsuo Emi: **Bakal tahu sendiri kok.

-** himawari Ichinomiya: **Jangan panggil Hime dengan embel-embel _ '-senpai'! _#ngambek. Sudah Hime _riview, _kan?

- **Rei-no-otome: **#nataphorror. Tisunya jangan dimakan dong! #nariktisu. Ahahaha XD, terima kasih buat SFCnya! Hime jadi dapat ide :).

- **Yozai: **Nyahaha XD. Sudah pernah nonton! Malah Hime nonton tiga sekaligus, #plak. Oh, ya? Haha, untung aja ngga ketahuan.

- **Fi suki suki: **_#TWITCH! _Sudah berapa kali Hime bilang, jangan pernah panggil Hime dengan embel-embel _'-sama', '-san' and '-senpai'! _Hime ngga suka. Mau ngelakuin sesuatu, nanti tahu aja.

- **Hikarii Hana: **Bingung di mana? Terima kasih :).

**- Kuro no Shiroi: **Melakukan sesuatu. Haha, ngga tahu kenapa bisa gitu.

- **Vanadise: **Nyahaha, makasih sarannya. Nggak apa-apa, kok.

Hime-chan

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I Hated You but, now I Love You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Main Pairing:**_

SasuNaru

_**Warnings:**_

OOC, _Yaoi, and all mistakes are my bad_

Hime-chan

_Mine POV_

"_Dobe!_" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa, SFC?" ejek Naruto dengan seringainya.

"SFC?" ulang Sasuke.

"Sasuke _Fried Chicken,_" balas Naruto dengan enteng.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan kata keramatnya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Dia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan muka bosan.

"_Dobe, _kemana Kau 'kan membawaku?"

"Apa? Oh, Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, _ Teme._"

"Jangan sok misterius."

"Aku tidak sok misterius, Brengsek." ujar Naruto, "Oh, jangan lupa pasang ini."

Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto? _Headset. _Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran pada Naruto. _Headset? _Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu?

"Apa? Pakai saja. Kau 'kan segera tahu, kan?" kata Naruto. Dan tanpa ambil pusing, Sasuke memasang _headset._

"Dan jangan lupa. Pasang tudung jaketmu sekarang." kata Naruto.

Dan ketika Sasuke melihat sosok yang berada di depannya, dia tambah mengernyit dan merasa heran, '_Akan membawaku kemana, Gakki?' _pikir Sasuke. Tanpa ambil pusing-lagi- dia langsung memakai tudungnya yang berwarna biru tua, kontras dengan tudung jaket Naruto yang berwarna biru muda.

Apa kalian tahu, kenapa si Anak Ayam menjadi bingung dengan apa yang si Anak Rubah lakukan? Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Pertama, dia membawa Sasuke ke bar. Tempat di mana seharusnya mereka tidak berada. Kedua, Naruto memberikannya 'baju' yang... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? 'Baju' yang berbeda. Ya, 'baju' yang berbeda untuk ke tempat macam itu. Ketiga, kenapa dia harus memakai _hoodie _tanpa lengan dan _headset _Kira-kira, Naruto akan membawa Sasuke kemana? Entahlah...

"_Teme, _Kau sudah memakai tudungmu, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia memang sudah memakai tudungnya. Lalu, apa lagi yang terlupakan? Ah! _Headset_nya!

"Bagaimana dengan _headset_nya_?_" jeda sesaat, "Apa suaraku terdengar jelas?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke menggunakan _headset_nya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Dan tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan seringai rubahnya.

"Kita ke 'sana' menggunakan itu, Sasuke." kata Naruto melalui _headset_nya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah berada tepat di depan mereka. Ya, tepat di depan mereka. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bertanya pada Naruto melalui penghubung lain, "Kau akan membawaku kemana, _Gakki_?"

"Kau akan tahu, _Jii-san._" jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam 'situ' dan duduk sambil berdiam diri. Ya, mereka hanya ingin berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing sekarang sampai sebuah suara datar menanyakan sesuatu, "Ke tempat 'itu' lagi?" tanya supir dari mobil itu.

Dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu, Sasuke pasti mengerti 'peraturan' dari permainan yang akan segera dimainkannya. Ya, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tahu, kemana Naruto membawanya pergi dengan alat yang aneh.

Berangkatlah mobil tersebut ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana Sasuke akan tahu, darimana Naruto mendapat 'bakatnya'. Ya, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit...

Hime-chan

"Kita sudah sampai..." jeda sesaat, "_Kitsune..." _kata supir tesebut. Perkataan yang membuat mereka berdua ke alam mereka yang semula. Ya, alam mereka. Oke, apa yang aku bicarakan?

Naruto pun melihat di sekitarnya, beberapa detik kemudian. Dia tersenyum puas pada supir yang telah mengantarkan mereka. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi kode pada Sasuke agar mereka segera keluar. Sasuke yang mengerti kode tersebut, segera menyusul pada Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke gedung itu, tunggu dulu. Untuk apa mereka masuk ke gedung itu? Gedung yang hanya dijadikan sebagai bangunan kosong dengan rongsokan mobil dimana-mana.

Sebenarnya, Naruto membawa Sasuke kemana? Lagi, Naruto hanya memberi tahu Sasuke untuk masuk ke gedung itu. Tapi, sebelum masuk, Naruto memperingatkan sesuatu pada Sasuke,

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang sebenarnya atau julukan darimu. Di sini, panggil Aku '_Kitsune'. _Dan Kau, Aku memberikan nama khusus untukmu, yaitu '_Mr. S'." _kata Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Dan jangan sekali pun, Kau berbicara dengan nadamu yang biasa. Ubahlah atau Kau tidak perlu berbicara,"

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak berbicara, _Baka."_

"Terserah padamu saja, Brengsek." kata Naruto.

"Gunakan _ headset _saat Kita bermain nanti, _Mr. S._" sambung Naruto.

_"Wakatta." _jawab Sasuke. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"Kau mengerti peraturan tentang basket, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus." seringai pun tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Permainan akan segera dimulai...

Hime-chan

"Hei! Itu pelanggaran!"

"Oh, ayo _lay up!"_

"Ayo! _Shooting _saja!"

Dan beberapa sorakan lainnya dari yang lain. Tidak jarang, ada yang mengumpat dengan nyaring, karena bola itu tidak masuk. Ketika seseorang melihat Sang _Kitsune_, dia langsung meminta untuk semua orang berhenti dari aktifitas masing-masing.

Serentak, bangunan yang tadi ramai oleh sorakan. Langsung menjadi sunyi senyap, dikarenakan kedatangan seorang _Kitsune_. Ya, apa kalian tahu? Sang _Kitsune_lah yang berkuasa di tempat ini. Siapa pun yang berani melawan _Kitsune_ akan segera kalah. Kenapa? Kelincahan yang sangat cepat yang membuat tidak ada yang sanggup menangkapnya. Rubah yang Lincah. Dan sekarang, dia membawa 'teman'. Kira-kira, kalau mereka digabungkan...

Apa akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka?

Ah, kita lihat saja, "Hei, lihat! Ada _Kitsune!"_

Dengan serempak, semua yang berada di situ meneriakan namanya dan bersorak gembira.

"Hei! Ayo, bermain!"

"Tunjukkan kekuatanmu!"

Dan beberapa sorakan lainnya. Orang yang namanya disebut hanya bisa menyeringai di dalam tudung jaketnya. Dan temannya? Dia hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Kenapa orang banyak yang menyukainya? Oh, sepertinya teman jenius kita sedang tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Baik, akan aku jelaskan.

Pertama, bola berwarna jingga yang bisa memantul. Kedua, ada _ring_. Ketiga, ada garis _keyhole. _Keempat, kostum tanpa lengan. Kelima, sepatu yang batasnya sampai mata kaki.

Kurang jelaskah petunjuk yang aku berikan? Oke, singkatnya adalah semua ini berhubungan dengan **basket. **Permainan yang sangat Naruto kuasai. Kenapa? Simpel, karena dia adalah kapten dari timnya. Benar, kan?

Oh, ternyata bar tersebut hanyalah sebuah kedok. Bar tersebut hanya untuk mengantarkan para penggemar olahraga yang satu ini untuk ke tempat yang lebih...

Aman? Yah, mungkin agar lebih aman.

Dan karena pemilik dari gedung itu takut pemain 'mereka' diambil _club _lain. Maka dari itulah mereka menyuruh untuk para pemain menggunakan apapun supaya wajah mereka tidak terlihat.

"_Ne, Mr. S. _Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, kan?" tanya Naruto pada alat penghubungnya.

"Kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa? Aw, kira-kira apa kata _fansgirl_mu, kalau idolanya tidak bisa bermain BASKET?" tanya Naruto disertai seringai usilnya dan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kau 'kan menyesal telah mengatakan itu, Idiot."

"Buktikan." sesaat, Sasuke mengernyit heran. Membuktikan apa?

Dan rupanya Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan diamnya Sasuke, "Buktikan kalau kau bisa permainan simpel ini, _Mr. S." _kata Naruto.

Dia adalah Uchiha, ingat? Keluarga yang hampir sempurna. Dan dengan _frontal _Naruto menantangnya? Oh, Uchiha tidak akan kalah dari apapun.

"Kau menantangku, _Kitsune?"_

_"Yes, I am, Mr. S." _jawab Naruto dengan hela napas yang menggoda. Hah, dan apa kalian tahu jawaban Sasuke?

"_Wrong decision, Little Fox," _jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Buktikan kalau aku salah,"

"Hn. Sekarang?"

"Sekarang," kata Naruto menyetujui.

Dan Naruto pun mulai mengumumkan kalau dia dan Sasuke akan bertanding satu lawan satu. Hening yang sempat menyelimuti tempat itu menjadi ramai oleh teriakan dan sorakan dari orang di situ.

"Permainan dimulai, Ayam,"

"Aku tahu itu, Rubah." dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kita mulai sekarang, _Kitsune?" _tanya salah satu orang di situ, sebagai jawaban. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hmm, kalau begini saja tidak asyik," ungkap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau, siapa yang kalah harus mengikuti aturan yang menang? _Deal?"_

"Baik. Tapi, kalau aku bisa mengimbangimu atau skor kita sama, apa Aku mendapatkan hadiah?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyamaiku, Brengsek,"

"Mau mencoba?"

"Baik! Kalau itu maumu." kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dan permainan benar-benar dimulai dan sepertinya 'Rubah' kita satu ini tidak tahu siapa yang akan dilawannya.

Hime-chan

"Ayo! Siapa yang mau pasang taruhan? Siapa yang akan menang?" kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan dari seseorang yang melakukan taruhan. Licik.

Dan bagaimana pasangan utama kita? Tentu saja mereka sedang sibuk bermain. Ya, permainan yang masih sangat biasa. Tapi, lama kelamaan menjadi panas.

Naruto sekarang sedang men_dribble _bola dan beberapa gerakan tipuannya sedang mencoba untuk menerobos Sasuke. Tapi, apa dia bisa? Hmm, perhitunganku menunjukkan 50% kemungkinan Naruto bisa menerobos atau dia harus _shooting._

Singkatnya, apabila dia _lay up, _sedikit saja peluangnya. Dikarenakan, badan Sasuke yang tinggi dan kekar. Naruto juga baru tahu apabila Sasuke cukup gesit untuk mengimbangi geraknya.

_'Ah! Teknik itu saja!' _batin Naruto.

Naruto pun men_dribble _mundur seolah-olah dia ingin menangkan keadaan sejenak. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam di sekitar garis _keyhole. _Tapi, apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto?

"Salah perhitungan," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Ya, dia berbisik di jarak yang dekat. Itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya sejenak. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah kapan Naruto ada di sampingnya? Bukankah Naruto berada di garis _three point?_

Dan, SLUP! Bola Naruto masuk dengan manisnya, satu poin untuk _Kitsune. _Dan Sasuke baru selesai mencernanya ketika mendengar bola itu masuk. Ternyata yang dilakukan Naruto adalah mundur dan _lay up _dengan berlari cepat. Cepat dan lincah. Itulah kenapa Naruto bisa menerobos pertahanan Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke menyerang. Sasuke dengan muka tenangnya berbisik pada Naruto di _headset_nya dan mundur sampai garis _three point._

"Kita lihat. Apakah pernyataanmu salah,"

"Jangan mengikutiku, Brengsek. A-"

SLUP! Ternyata Sasuke _shooting three point! _Ah! Dua poin untuknya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya memasukkan bola dari _three point," _jawabnya diikuti dengan seringai kemenangan dan anehnya Naruto bisa melihat itu.

"Giliranmu," kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto saat mereka berganti posisi.

"'Kan aku balas, Pantat Ayam," bisik Naruto sambil mendesis.

"Tidak 'kan bisa," jawab Sasuke.

Lagi, Naruto menyerang dengan agresif. Dia maju dan mundur lagi. Ketika Sasuke akan merebut bola dia pindah bola itu ke tangan kirinya. _Nice technic._

"Aw, maaf." kata Naruto dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan membuatku muntah mendengar nada itu. Kau seperti _fansgirl_ku saja." kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"_Kami-sama, _jangan membuatku muntah dengan pernyataanmu, Brengsek."

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto sudah berada di garis _three point, _Sasuke semakin menguatkan pertahanannya di garis _keyhole. _Selanjutnya, Naruto memberikan kejutan lagi.

SLUP!

Bola _three point _Naruto masuk. Itu berarti skor mereka selisih setengah bola. Ya, setengah bola.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan teknik yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dan apa kau lupa? Aku _playmaker. _Tapi, aku juga seorang _three point shooter." _seringai rubah kembali terlukis pada bocah ini.

"_Kuso," _desis Sasuke.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, Ayam Manis,"

"Aku bukan masakan, Idiot,"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau masakan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Percuma aku berbicara denganmu,"

"Yaya. Ayo, kembali ke permainan kita,"

Karena Naruto sudah memasukkan bola, sekarang giliran Sasukelah untuk menyerang ke daerah Naruto. Sasuke sengaja berdiri di depan Naruto. Tapi, tentu dia tidak hanya berdiri. Dia mengangkat sikunya sampai sejajar dengan dadanya, seperti melindungi dirinya dan bola. Kalau Naruto merebut bolanya dengan kasar dan Sasuke dengan sengaja mendekatkan sikunya, tentu Naruto akan mendapatkan _polling _atau pelanggaran.

"Licik,"

"Tidak, ini namanya taktik." jawab Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke pun membelakangi Naruto, bola yang tadi berada di tangan kanannya pun dipindahkannya ke tangan kiri. Sedangkan, tangan Sasuke yang satunya menjadi tameng bolanya. Singkatnya, posisinya sama seperti pertama. Tapi, ia melakukannya menggunakan posisi sebaliknya. Sasuke pun terus mendesak Naruto untuk ke kanan. Setelah sampai, Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Satu gerakan tipuan dilakukan olehnya dan...

SLUP!

Ternyata, Sasuke meng_under _bola tersebut dan masuk. Lumayan juga untuk orang yang biasanya hanya menonton basket.

"Lumayan juga kau,"

"Jangan meremehkanku,"

"_Whatev," _sahut Naruto sambil berjalan menuju garis _three point. _Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menyerang 'Anak Ayam' itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Mereka bertanding tanpa mengenal sudah berapa waktu yang mereka habiskan. Dan setelah terdengar peluit dari sang wasit, mereka menghentikan permainan. Ketika mereka melihat skor masing-masing, raut terkejutlah yang mereka pasang. Apalagi, Naruto. Ini tidak mungkin, skornya...

Sama?

Sang Uchiha hanya menampakkan seringainnya. Sedangkan, Naruto? Di dalam tudungnya, dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Seakan ingin berbicara tapi, tidak jadi. Seperti,

"A-. Ta-" atau, "K-", dst.

Itulah yang menyebabkan seringai terlukis dengan sempurna di wajah seorang Uchiha. Dia puas sudah mengerjai seorang kapten basket di sekolahnya. Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke adalah mantan kapten basket di sekolahnya dulu, sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha. Tepatnya, dia dulu bersekolah di Suna. Dan di sana adalah tempatnya orang untuk mencari pemain basket berprestasi. Dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya.

Tapi, ketika dia pindah ke Konoha. Entah, kenapa. Dia tidak ingin mencoba menjadi salah satu anggota tim basket di sana. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sang _Kitsune._

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Apa permintaanmu, Tuan Muda?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terpaksa.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu,"

"U-"

"Dan kau tidak boleh bertanya dan protes,"

"Sial,"

"Ingat, _Dobe_. Tidak boleh protes," kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Ck, baiklah!"

"Hn. Jadi, kita 'kan ke mana lagi?"

"Kita kembali ke tempat semula,"

"Maksudmu ke tempat menjijikan itu lagi?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Rumahku," jawaban yang singkat dari Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka di tempat itu.

Hime-chan

Setelah mereka selesai berganti baju. Mereka menggunakan baju seperti biasanya dan pulang ke rumah Naruto sebentar. Masih ingat dengan perintah Sasuke? Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang dipakai Naruto? Dia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna _orange _bergambar pusaran berwarna biru tuadan celana _jeans _hitam yang pekat. Tapi, ada _headphone _hitam miliknya yang mengalungi lehernya dan terhubung dengan mp3 miliknya yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Terlihat sangat remaja tapi, dewasa.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menggunakan baju lengan panjang hitam dengan gambar lelaki _emo _yang berwarna putih di bagian dada kirinya. Memang hampir sama dengan Naruto, yang membedakannya adalah baju Sasuke yang lumayan kentat, sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan otot perutnya. Arr!

Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan seolah-olah, 'akan-ku-makan-mereka-satu-persatu'. Kira-kira seperti itu. Terlebih Sasuke, banyak perempuan yang melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah putih yang-hampir-pucat tanpa jerawat dan noda lainnya. Muka yang tampan ditambah dengan otot perutnya yang _sixpack. _Dan jangan lupakan bahunya yang bidang. Dan... AH! Berhenti! Kita kembali ke topik, oke?

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke diperhatikan orang lain hanya memasang muka cemberut. Dia kesal banyak yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Kenapa?

Mungkin, karena Sasuke yang selalu diperhatikan. Atau, dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin!

'_Apa aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Memang kami sepasang kekasih. Tapi...' _sejenak, Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sekarang, mari beralih ke 'Anak Ayam'.

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya hanya menghela napas saja. Dan, ketika dengan secara tidak sengaja matanya beralih ke salah satu orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar sini, dia melihat orang itu sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan...

Menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu yang dilemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Entah kenapa, rahang Sasuke mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Kenapa?

Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke orang di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" melihat Sasuke yang tidak kunjung menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak sengaja lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sasuke yang sedang mengejang. Dia tidak tahu kalau, badan Sasuke sedikit mengejang melihat 'pemandangan' tadi.

Matanya sedikit melebar melihat Sasuke menjadi emosi. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke dengan lembut dan menghentikan mereka untuk berjalan kaki.

'_Hangat,' _pikiran sekilas yang menghinggap di otak Sasuke. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di lengan kirinya, dia menoleh untuk melihat apa. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah tangan tan yang memegangnya dengan lembut. Ketika dia melihat ke sampingnya, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang biasa saja.

Tapi, matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang lumayan jelas.

Mengerti itu, Sasuke hanya berkata, "_Daijubou," _katanya sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya yang disahut Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengatakan, 'apa-aku-melakukan-kesalahan?' dan Sasuke hanya sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun tertawa renyah melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke pun hanya mendengus geli. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka heran dan aneh. Ya, heran dan aneh. Sejak kapan mereka bersikap seperti itu? Perubahan yang amat sangat cepat.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku merasa aneh,"

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Kita yang biasa bertengkar sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mencolok. Mencolok? Ya, kau tahu kenapa? Cara kita bermesraan berbeda. Kita selalu bertengkar dan mengumpat pada satu sama lain. Lalu, kau yang biasanya suka mengejekku malah kau menenangkanku. Aku juga aneh dengan pengendalian emosimu. Cuma gara-gara sesuatu-yang-aku-tidak-tahu, rahangmu mengeras dengan ekspresi yang kelihatan seperti orang yang sangat marah.

Lalu, kau kembali pada sifatmu yang seperti biasanya saat kita bermain tadi. Dan sekarang, kau berubah lagi. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kikikan kecilnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan tersenyum tipis tapi, lembut. "Entahlah. Dan apa kau merasa berdebar saat bersamaku, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat dan jelas itu membuat peraasan Naruto bercampur dengan tidak karuan. Senang, kesal, terkejut. Bercampur menjadi satu.

Senang karena bisa membuat Sasuke berubah.

Kesal, Sasuke bisa membuatnya mati kutu.

Terkejut, kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mempertanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kapan kita ke rumahku kalau kita hanya berdiam di sini? Sebentar lagi malam. Ayo!" ajak Naruto dengan tawa kikuknya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan gemetar.

Sasuke menyadarinya, hanya saja. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Di dalam hatinya pun, dia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, '_K__enapa aku bisa bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu dengan si _Dobe _itu?'_

_Well, _sepertinya itu tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, '_Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah melakukan seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa si _Teme _menanyakan itu? ARGH! Ada apa denganku sih?' _

Lebih tepatnya, ada apa dengan mereka? Padahal, mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak pernah kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih. Malah kelihatan seperti...

Saudara..?

Penampilan Sasuke yang dewasa dan penampilan Naruto yang kekanakan itulah membuat orang di sekitar mereka merasa, kalau mereka itu saudara.

Tapi, kalau mereka saudara. Setidaknya, mereka harus memiliki satu kemiripan, kan? Coba saja perhatikan Sasuke, apakah mereka sama?Sasuke yang memiliki kulit putih pucat, rambut dan mata hitam. Sedangkan, Naruto? Kulit tan yang matang dengan mata biru bersemangat dan warna rambut pirang mencolok.

Tidak mirip sama sekali, kan?

Ya, orang-orang pun berpikiran demikian. Tapi, kalau mereka bukan saudara. Lalu, mereka itu sebenarnya apa? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Memang, di tempat desa Naruto sekarang, hubungan sesama jenis sudah dimaklumi. Tapi, untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang pernah _straight, _bagi mereka. Itu adalah hal yang tabu. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?

"Naruto, nanti malam, aku tidur di kamarmu saja." ujar Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_nya.

"Eh? Kita tidak jadi pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Dan yang didapati Naruto sebagai jawaban adalah gelengen kecil dari sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto.

_Well, I think there's something interesting will happen..._

Hime-chan

"_TADAIMA!" _Naruto mengucapkan salam dengan 'merdunya', sehingga Sasuke harus menutup kupingnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Bodoh!" ujar Sasuke.

"Ini rumahku, Brengsek!"

"Tetap saja. Hormatilah tamumu."

"Cih, terserah aku!" jawab Naruto.

Sedangkan, Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Tapi, ada sedikit kejanggalan di sini.

Di mana orang tua Naruto?

_"Hei, Dobe. _Di mana orang tuamu?"

JLEB!

Naruto merasa seperti pedang baru menancap kembali ke hatinya. Kenapa dia harus mengingatkan Naruto pada orang tuanya? Salah langkah!

"Mereka sedang berlibur." jawab Naruto dengan dingin. Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan nadanya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berdiam. Mungkin, dia takut salah langkah. Yah, mungkin.

"_Dobe, _ di mana rumahmu?"

"Di sini." lagi, suara Naruto menjadi dingin. Dan, ketika Sasuke melihat rumah Naruto, rumah yang sederhana. Tapi, tidak terlalu besar. Cuma sederhana. Dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Aura yang lebih dingin?

Hime-chan

"_Tadaima," _ujar Naruto dengan nada malasnya. Dan apa yang terjawab? Kosong.

Ya, singkatnya rumah Naruto kosong tanpa berpenghuni. Tanpa penghuni. Itulah yang membuat Naruto menghela napas. Dan setelah ia menghela napas,

ZRAASH!

Hujan mengguyur bumi. Ya, hujan. Dan itu membuat mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ck. Sepertinya, Kita harus berdiam di rumahmu,"

"Tunggu, kau bilang 'Kita'?"

"Hn."

"Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya, siapa yang bodoh di sini." jawab Naruto disertai seringainya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Malam ini, kau tidur di sini." jawab Naruto dengan nada terpaksa. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sebuah seringai iblis terkembang pada wajah kekasihnya.

_To be contiuned..._

Hime-chan

A/N: Gyaaa! Sudah _chap _11, ya? Aduuh, terima kasih yang sudah mau _riview fict _Hime. _Well, would you give me some riview?_


	12. Chapter 12

Balasan _riview:_

**nami kusunoki:**Eh? Nggak sama, tahu! #_pouts. _Hm? Pernah, kok. Malah ngga , _onee _aja yang nggak bakat, :P.

**Ichinikyuu Rin:**Iya, kalau nggak salah, _man to man _pakai peraturan yang setengah lapangan. Lho? Ahaha, kok Cici korbannya? -.-''.

himawari Ichinomiya: Iya, nggak apa-apa. Ahaha, Hime nggak kuat bikin _rate _M.

Orange Naru: Oh, iya. Sama-sama, :). Hehe, yang nulis cerita kan Hime. Jadi, terserah Hime dong, :P.

Fi suki suki: #GUBRAK! Ya, jangan pakai embel-embel itu juga, -.-''. Emangnya, Hime cowok? Hime kan cewek tulen, -.-''.

Kuro no Shiroi: Mikir apa, ya?

Hikarii Hana: Hehe, makasih. :)

_ShoccorRa HaMaki Sana: _Hee? Bahasa baru, ya, Sana-_chan? _Hoo, begitu, ya? _Ne, domo arigatou, :). Concrit _Hime terus, ya! Hehe.

_Hn: _Ah, _arigatou, :). Ending? _Rahasia dong.

_Rei-no-otome: _Agresif gimana? Ahaha, brapa, ya? Nggak ingat! #ngiler.

_Yozai: _Adaa aja!

_No name: _Eh? Ciuman? Prasaan nggak ada. Hime ngga buat lemon.

Semuanya sudah Hime jawab, kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita mulai!

Hime-chan

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I_ _Hated_ _You,_ _but_ _Now_ _I_ _Love_ _You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance_/_drama_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi_, _OOC_, _and_ _many_ _more_. _All_ _mistakes_ _are_ _my_ _bad_.

Hime-chan

_Mine POV_

Ah, hujan di waktu yang sangat tepat. Bayangkan saja, Kau hanya berdua dengan kekasihmu di rumahnya. Kira-kira, apa yang mau Kau lakukan? Kalau mau tahu, lihat cerita berikut.

*****_**READ**__**IT!**_*****

Wew, hujan saat malam hari. Kau bisa saja mengajak pacarmu untuk keluar. Lalu, Kalian berdua melihat rintiknya hujan dengan berbagi kehangatan sambil berpelukan.

Apa yang terbesit pertama kali dalam pikiran Kalian? Romantis. Benar, kan? Apalagi, kalau Kau mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki tubuh proporsional, kulit putih, tampan, dll. Aw! Itu adalah kekasih impian Kalian, kan?

Apalagi kalau Dia memelukmu saat hujan. Bisakah Kalian membayangkannya? Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku sekarang. Lelaki impianmu itu adalah orang yang dingin. Atau mungkin hanya untuk menjaga harga dirinya? _Well, _lihat saja kejadian berikut.

***SASUNARU!***

Sekarang, pasangan favorit Kita sedang duduk di atas sofa di kamar Naruto. Masih ingat kenapa Sasuke berada di rumah _uke _nya, bukan? Ya, karena hujan yang merupakan rezeki dari Tuhan. Tapi, apakah itu rezeki bagi Naruto? Entahlah, lebih baik Kalian cari tahu saja sendiri.

"_Dobe,_"

Hening.

"_Dobe,_"

Hening.

TAK!

"HEY! SAKIT, BRENGSEK!"

"Hn. Siapa suruh Kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Aku mendengarmu, tahu,"

"Kalau Kau dengar, kenapa Kau tidak menjawab?"

"Perlukah?"

"Ck, _ Dobe,_"

"_Teme,_"

"Hey, apa yang Kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Aku sedang mengirim pesan ke beberapa orang," jawab Naruto sambil mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_nya.

"Dasar tidak sopan,"

"Eh? Apa yang Kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Yang sukses, mempertemukan 'langit' masing-masing.

Terperangkap.

Ya, hanya satu kata itu saja yang menggambarkan mereka. Sampai si Rubah memalingkan wajahnya karena _ handphone _miliknya bergetar, tanda mesin tersebut menerima sebuah pesan.

Dan Sasuke mengutuk benda tersebut. Dia belum puas melihat 'langit siang' milik kekasihnya.

Saat Naruto membuka pesannya, Dia tersenyum sangat lebar yang menyebabkan kekasih di sampingnya mengernyit heran.

_'Apa yang dilihatnya?' _kira-kira, itulah yang sekarang berada di kepala si Uchiha.

"_Dobe, _apa yang Kau lihat?"

Naruto mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, "Apa Kau tuli? Aku sedang membaca pesan, _Teme,_"

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Kenapa? Ini hanya dari keluargaku," jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Hn."

Keheningan pun mulai tercipta di antara Mereka berdua. Entah itu karena nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing atau karena tidak ada topik.

"Sial! Gara-gara hujan ini, Kau tidak bisa pulang," kata Naruto sambil menggerutu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_Cepat sekali _mood _anak ini berubah,_'

"Aku ingin tidur, tahu. Entah kenapa, seolah-olah ada yang memberitahuku untuk tidak tidur kalau ada Kau,"

"Kalau Kau ingin tidur, tidur saja, Bodoh,"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku takut kalau Kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!"

Sasuke yang tadi sedang minum jus tomat yang baru saja dibikinnya pun hampir saja tersedak. Dari mana anak ini tahu tentang kata-kata seperti itu?

"Dapat dari mana Kau kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Apa? Aku hanya diberitahu oleh _onee-chan _untuk tidak tidur kalau keka-,"

"Jadi, siapa _onee-chan _mu itu?"

Perkataan itu, sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia takut kalau kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Kejadian saat Dia memberitahukan siapa kakak sepupunya itu. Memang, hanya pada satu orang Dia memberitahukannya. Kepada siapa? Pertanyaan yang bagus. _Well, _apa Kalian masih ingat siapa tunangan dari kakak sepupu Naruto?

Sai.

Ya, pemuda berkulit putih seperti mayat dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna hitam pekat. Kontras, bukan?

Dan pemuda itulah yang berhasil pertama kali merebut hatinya. Bisa dibilang, Sai adalah cinta pertamanya Naruto. Hey, jangan salahkan Dia. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sai yang notabenenya adalah seorang pelukis tampan dan murah senyum? Ya, walaupun Dia tersenyum dengan tulus hanya pada orang tertentu saja.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Itu karena Sai juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Naruto. Tapi, karena Dia takut Naruto menganggapnya aneh, Dia memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti Naruto. Dan pada saat Naruto mengenalkannya pada Ino, Sai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada wanita itu. Karena, Ino dan Naruto memiliki sifat dan postur tubuh yang hampir sama.

Lihat saja apabila Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Ino yang memiliki tinggi yang kurang lebih dengan Naruto. Perempuan itu juga mempunyai iris mata yang berwarna biru dengan sedikit campuran dari bias hijau. Sai pun berpendapat kalau warna itu adalah warna yang mirip dengan cat air. Masih ingat dengan _hobby _Sai? Nah, karena itulah Dia menyukai Ino dan karena matanya mirip dengan Naruto.

Lalu, dari rambut Mereka berdua. Rambut Ino dan Naruto itu sama jenisnya, kan? Kuning cerah dan kuning pucat atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan _blonde. _Apa Kalian mengerti?

Intinya, Ino itu mirip dengan Naruto. Karena itulah Sai bisa jatuh cinta dengannya sampai sekarang. Ya, mengingat dengan status Mereka berdua. Status hubungan Sai dan Ino itu adalah bertunangan. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, kan?

Dan saat pemikiran Naruto akan ke tahap berikutnya, Sasuke sudah memanggilnya dengan 'panggilan cintanya'.

"_Dobe!_"

"A-apa?" jawab Naruto dengan terkejut.

"Ck, dasar Bodoh. Kau mau tidak?"

"Ha? Mau apa?"

Sasuke pun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. '_Ada apa dengan anak ini? _'

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tadi bicara apa? Bisa Kau ulang?"

"Ck. Apa Kau mau pizza?"

"Pizza? Aku sedang tidak ada uang,"

"Aku yang traktir,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau mau apa tidak?"

"Hmm, baiklah!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak senang kalau ada seseorang yang mau mentraktirmu makanan yang lumayan mahal itu?

"Kalau begitu, Kau telpon saja tempat pizza yang paling enak di sini,"

"Eh? Itu sangat mahal,"

"Kau mau apa tidak?"

"Ah! Sabar sedikit." Naruto pun dengan cepat menyambar teleponnya dan berbicara dengan cepat sampai-sampai Sasukelah yang merebut telepon tersebut dari Naruto yang sukses diberikan tatapan 'sayang' langsung dari Naruto sendiri.

_Yare-yare~._

_***WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU?***_

Ting Tong!

Bel berbunyi yang menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Oh, pengantar pizzanya!

Naruto pun langsung berlari kilat menuju pengantar makanan tersebut. Dia sudah sangat lapar tapi, baru saja makanan itu sampai ke rumahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa geleng kepala. Dia sudah mulai maklum dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu.

Dia pun mengembalikan perhatiannya ke TV. Ketika Dia tidak sengaja melihat ke sekelilingnya, Dia menemukan sebuah figura foto yang dihiasi dengan warna biru bercampur hijau. Ketika Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa di foto itu, Naruto sudah lebih dulu datang sambil membawakan pesanan Mereka yang tentunya sudah dibayar oleh Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa Kau memicingkan matamu? Kau kan hanya menonton kartun," kata Naruto polos.

Hey, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke menyukai kartun? Dia pun melihat TV yang sedang menyala tersebut. Ternyata benar, Dia malah mengganti program yang memang khusus untuk anak-anak.

Sasuke pun langsung memindah _channel _tersebut yang sukses membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Gyahahaha, kira-kira apa reaksi _fansgirl _mu kalau mereka tahu Kau suka menonton kartun seperti itu?" dan tergambarlah beberapa imajinasi di dalam otak Naruto.

TAK!

"Hey!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _Dobe,_" katanya dengan santai.

Naruto pun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa ambil pusing, Dia langsung mengambil satu potong pizza tersebut yang berakibat tangannya terkena pukul lagi.

"_Teme!_ Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Dasar tidak sopan, siapa yang membayar pizza ini?"

"Kau,"

"Berarti tunggu dulu sampai Aku makan pizza tersebut,"

"Hee? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau baru tahu, ya? Karena Kau sudah tahu, tunggu sampai Aku memakannya,"

"Kau itu!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Uchiha.

Sasuke pun mendecak kesal, "Dan satu lagi, _DOBE. _Tidak sopan langsung menunjuk orang tepat di wajahnya, apa Kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama oleh orang tuamu?" tanyanya dengan seringai mengejek.

Naruto yang hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke langsung terdiam. Cuma dua kata yang terbesit di pikirannya, '_Orang tua_,'

Ketika itu juga badannya menjadi kaku. Kapan terakhir kalinya Dia melihat orang tuanya? Dia saja masih bisa menghitung menggunakan jarinya untuk mengetahui berapa kali orang tuanya mengunjunginya.

Limakah? Atau sekalikah?

Ya, orang tua Naruto adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Setahun saja, Mereka hanya bisa satu sampai lima kali menjenguk anak semata wayang mereka, itu pun tidak sampai 24 jam. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"_Dobe!_" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunan yang lumayan lama tersebut. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar Dia sepenuhnya sadar.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau tidak mau makan pizzanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya Kau sudah ma-" dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan melihat pemuda tersebut sudah memakan pizzanya.

"Itadakimasu!" Dia pun langsung mengambil satu potong pizza tersebut dan kembali melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Dia melihat ada yang lucu pada wajah Sasuke. Tapi, apa?

Sasuke pun tidak sadar karena Ia sedang menonton tv yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Naruto pun mencari sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah Sasuke dan...

_GOTCHA!_

Ada saus di ujung kiri mulutnya, Naruto tertawa kecil. Kenapa Sasuke bisa makan seperti anak kecil?

"Apa ada yang lucu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap ujung kiri mulut Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya agar terlihat semakin jelas.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Teme," katanya disertai tawa kecilnya yang membuat matanya semakin sipit.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya agar melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze tersebut. Dan ketika itu pun mereka kembali terperangkap ke dalam 'langit' masing-masing.

Gerakan Naruto pun terhenti dan Dia mulai melihat mata yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Naruto , _' batin Sasuke.

'_Sasuke _,' dan sebaliknya pun Naruto. Dia juga mengucapkan nama kekasihnya di dalam hatinya.

Tisu yang dipengangnya pun terjatuh dari pegangan tangannya saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat.

Delapan cm dan Naruto sudah merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Empat cm dan Sasuke semakin tersedot ke dalam pesona mata yang dimiliki oleh orang di depannya.

Dua cm dan mereka mulai menutup mata.

*****_**To Be Continued **_*****

#evillaugh. Ahaha, maaf, ya. Adegannya dipotong dulu! Biar ngebuat readers tambah penasaran. Ne, bersediakah Anda memberikan _concrit _kepada fict Saya?

RnC!

C

O

N

C

R

I

T


	13. Chapter 13

**nami kusunoki:**Iya deeh. Diusahain bakal update asap ;).

**Naruels:**Way, itu ngejek ato dukung? -'. Ahaha, jadi~ ko ;p.

Chary Ai TemeDobe: Hehe, iya. Maaf, yaa T.T.

CCloveRuki: Ahaha, masa?

Misyel: Sudah? Segitu aja _riview_nya? Wew.

Fi Suki Suki: Yang bener itu, 'limakah?'. Ahaha, iya deh. Bagus ko :).

Lillya Hozikawa: Mak, namanya ribet -'.

Orange Naru: Hoho, gitu deh.

_No Name: _Maaf, yaa.

(A/N: ini perasaan Hime doang ato emang tambah dikit yang baca? Kenapa, ya? Satu lagi, yang anon tolong diberi namanya, ya! Makasih.)

Hime-chan

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Author:**_

Lavender Hime-chan

_**Title:**_

_I_ _Hated_ _You,_ _but_ _Now_ _I_ _Love_ _You_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance_/_drama_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Warnings:**_

_Yaoi_, _OOC_, _and_ _many_ _more_. _All_ _mistakes_ _are_ _my_ _bad_.

Hime-chan

Spiral Apartment

Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dan benda kenyal berwarna merah merekah itu akan bersentuhan.

Satu cm dan Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

CU-

TING TONG!

Sasuke dengan secepat kilat mencium bibir Naruto dan kembali ke posisi awal Dia duduk. Dengan santainya sambil menonton TV dan memakan pizza yang sudah dipesan tadi.

Sedangkan, Naruto?

Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan mata biru samudra yang terbelalak. Oh, jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke, tadi. Ya, tadi. Sekarang Dia hanya bisa memeluk angin.

TING TONG!

Sadar karena ada sesuatu yang berbunyi, Naruto pun kembali ke alam sadarnya dan segera berdiri sambil berkata,

"A-aku akan membuka ba- maksudku pintu! Bukan baju! Jangan sekali-kali Kau berpikir mesum, _Teme_!" ujarnya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan menarik tangan Naruto agar terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

PLUK!

Badan Naruto yang lebih kecil jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Baju? Memang aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka baju, _Dobe_? Seingatku tidak ada,"

"P-pokoknya aku ingin membuka pintu d-depan dulu!" Naruto pun langsung berlari dengan secepat kilat. Dia hanya malu. Oh, apakah Aku mengatakan 'hanya'? Baiklah, Aku ubah menjadi, Dia sangat malu. Sebelum membuka pintu saja Dia masih sempat mengumpat. Seperti,

"Brengsek Kau, _Teme_!" atau,

"Sasukecapantatayam!" atau,

" _Kuso kuso kuso!_" dan beberapa kata yang memang sangat kasar yang apabila Aku tulis akan merubah _rating_nya. Oh, lupakan! Kembali ke topik semula.

Naruto pun membuka pintunya dan terkejut siapa yang datang.

"Ah, _Kitsune-kun_!"

"Naruto-_kun_,"

Dua orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Sai dan Ino.

Naruto seperti terhisap ke dalam suatu dunia yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia bertemu dengan kakak sepupu yang dicintainya dan orang yang pernah mendiami hatinya untuk beberapa saat. Dan orang yang -juga- telah mencampakkannya dengan mentah-mentah.

"_Onee-chan~!_" ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat ceria seperti biasa.

Dan ketika Dia menyapa Sai, "Sai-_san_," Dia mengangguk dengan formal. Ekspresi yang tadinya santai dan berseri langsung berubah menjadi suram dan dingin.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo, Kita masuk sekarang. Udara sedang dingin di luar. Kau mau penyakitku kambuh?" kata Ino dengan manja.

"Ah, Aku bisa dimarahi, _Jii-chan! _Ayo, cepat!" katanya dengan menyeret Ino. Sebenarnya, Dia bukan menyeret Ino agar Dia tidak terkena penyakit. _Well_, memang ada sebagian kecil alasannya adalah agar penyakit Ino tidak kambuh. Tapi, Dia hanya -sangat- tidak mau kalau, Sai berada dekat dengan sepupunya itu.

Dia menganggap Sai itu hanya memanfaatkan Ino. Yah, itu hanya pemikiran Naruto semata. Tidak lebih dan juga, tidak kurang.

"Siapa yang datang?" kata Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Tapi, Dia segera bungkam melihat siapa yang datang.

Mantan tunangan kakaknya.

"Ah, Uchiha-_kun_!" sapanya dengan ceria.

"He? _Onee-chan_, sudah mengenal _ Teme_?" Ino menutup mulutnya ketika Naruto dengan polosnya bertanya tentang itu. Dia tertawa saat mendengar julukan yang Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke. Baginya, itu merupakan hiburan yang lumayan bagus. Lagipula, siapa yang berani untuk mengejek seorang Uchiha?

Sementara untuk Sasuke, Dia hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang- uh, mengerikan.

"Kau tahu kalau tatapan itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, Ayam," cibir Ino.

Ya ampun, tidak kakak tidak adik, sama-sama pecinta ayam ternyata.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Untuk apa Kau ke sini, Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto dari tangan Ino.

"H-hei! Dia itu adikku, Bodoh! Seenak ayam Kau menariknya! Hei!" kata Ino sambil merebut Naruto.

"He? Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia-adalah-pacarku. Mengerti, Pirang?" kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"APA? BRENGSEK KAU, UCHIHA!" kata Ino sambil memukul pelan kepala Sasuke.

"_O-onee, _kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa Kau mau dengannya, Naru? Dia itu mesum!" menarik Naruto ke tubuhnya.

"Fitnah." Sasuke menarik Naruto.

"Tidak." tarik.

"Iya." tarik.

"Ti-"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto ketika Dia berada di tengah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Tanganku sakit dan Kalian menarikku seenaknya saja? Kalian pikir Aku ini boneka?" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sekarang lepaskan Aku," Sasuke dan Imo pun melepaskan pegangan Mereka. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sama-sama terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"_Kalau Dia sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto, akan langsung Aku tarik Naruto ke arahku. Dia itu milikku. Seenaknya saja Dia sudah menarik-narik seperti itu,_" kira-kira, itulah yang ada di pikiran Mereka.

Setelah pegangan masing-masing renggang. Sasuke dan Ino pun sudah siap untuk menarik Naruto agar bisa memeluknya.

Satu detik setelah merenggang, Ino mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Dua detik, Sasuke juga mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Tiga detik, Mereka sudah siap menarik Naruto tapi-

"Sudah Aku bilang untuk tidak menarikku seperti itu! Ah! Lepaskan aku! SEKARANG!" katanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Hn." jawaban yang singkat dari Sasuke. Tapi, bisa dilihat kalau wajahnya mulai sedikit mengeras.

Sedangkan Ino, Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sekarang, duduk!" kata Naruto.

Ino pun duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di depan sofa panjang yang akan diduduki Naruto. Belum lagi Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa itu, sudah ada tangan yang menariknya dan-

PLUK!

Membuatnya terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Diam." pinta Naruto dengan Ino yang matanya membelalak lebar dan bersiap memukul kepala sang Uchiha lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan bermuka santai.

"Sai, duduk sini," kata sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sai yang dari tadi hanya menonton pun mulai duduk di samping Ino dan terdiam sambil memandang Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Dia tidak hanya memandang. Tapi, Dia juga berpikir tentang sesuatu. Entahlah, dari raut wajahnya saja sudah terlihat Dia berpikir keras.

"Sai, kenapa Kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Ino sambil memegang tangan Sai yang menghasilkan kernyitan jijik di muka Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Apa yang Kau katakan tadi, _Anata_?" tanya sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

Senyum yang membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Teringat akan sebuah kenangan yang memperlihatkannya tentang senyuman itu.

Senyuman tulus dari seorang seniman hebat bernama Sai.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya mengelus pelan tangan Naruto yang berada di atas tangan yang satunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting di antara Kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan gemetar. Entah kenapa, Dia merasa sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan yang mengenai kakinya. Seperti ada angin kecil yang tajam di kakinya yang menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak nyaman.

"Kami akan-" ucapan Sai terpotong oleh pekikan Ino.

"Kami akan segera menikah, Naru-_chan_!" pekiknya riang.

Dan angin yang berada di sekitar kakinya bertambah menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Dia juga merasakan rahang bawah Sasuke mengeras dan tangannya semakin memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"Me-menikah?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan, kakak yang begitu Dia sayangi akan menikahi seseorang yang paling Dia benci.

"Iya! Dan apa Kau tahu bagian terbaiknya? Kami akan menikah tanggal sepuluh Oktober! Tepat pada tanggal ulang tahunmu!" katanya dengan bergelayut manja di lengan Sai.

Perut Naruto serasa diaduk. Seperti ada gunung meletus di dalamnya. Hanya satu hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ino-akan-menikah-tepat-pada-tanggal-ulang-tahunnya.

Ketika pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Dia seperti merasakan ada besi panjang di tenggorokannya yang membuat Dia tidak bisa berbicara.

Demi sake yang tidak Dia pernah minum, kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadanya? Ini sungguh pukulan telak bagi Naruto.

"Oh, pernikahan ini akan diadakan jam sepuluh pagi. Benar-benar tepat pada ulang tahunmu, kan, Naru?" tanya Ino dengan santai. Seakan mengacuhkan wajah jijik yang dilemparkan Naruto untuk mereka.

Kiba's Apartment

Dia hanya bisa memandang hampa pada pintu yang berada di samping sofanya. Dia menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang pasti akan menghelas napas dan berkata, "Merepotkan,"

Tapi, sejak tadi, Dia tidak menemukan pintu itu terbuka. Pintu itu tertutup. Tutup. Yang berarti, tidak ada orang yang masuk.

Dia hanya berharap Kepala Nanas itu akan ke apartemennya dan membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi, entahlah. Dia mempunyai firasat kalau Dia tidak akan datang.

Menghelas napas pasrah, Kiba berjalan ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Beberapa saat, matanya mencari-cari sebotol air dingin yang disimpannya di lemari es itu.

Mungkin, karena Kiba terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya. Dia tidak mendengar pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Orang itu berjalan ke dapur dan memeluk Kiba dari belakang dengan perlahan. Kiba yang sedang minum, langsung tersedak ketika orang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Uhuk!" Kiba memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Dia mulai bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa Kau ke sini, Shika?"

Sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang hanya mendengus pelan dan mencium puncak kepala Kiba.

"Aku merindukanmu. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya ringan. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Kiba beralih ke lehernya. Dan dagunya pun ditaruhnya di puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku dan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku." rasa rindu yang sempat dirasakannya tadi langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa perih.

Meringis pelan, Dia menepis halus tangan yang memeluk lehernya dan menarik salah satu kursi di dapurnya lalu duduk dan menatap berani kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yang memulainya." kata Shikamaru ringan dan duduk di atas meja makan di dapur itu.

"Apa yang mau Kau lakukan sekarang?" nada dingin yang terdengar sangat jelas keluar dari mulut sang Inuzuka.

"Bisa Kita membicarakan ini di kamarmu saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Kiba hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap bosan pada Shikamaru.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan yang salah. Karena selanjutnya, bibirnya terperangkap oleh bibir Shikamaru.

Dan malam itu, malam yang Mereka nikmati untuk terakhir kalinya. Malam yang hanya untuk Mereka berdua. Dan malam yang penuh dengan desah pilu di kamar apartemen tersebut.

Taman Kota

Setelah beberapa hari kejadian pengakuan Sakura, Neji mulai melindungi Hinata dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan hari ini, saat Dia berada di taman kota yang lumayan jauh dari desanya, Dia mulai berpikir di luar dari perkiraannya.

Dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuatnya mendesah kecil dan menghela nafas. Dia juga tidak menyadari kapan itu terjadi. Memang, dari segala sisi, Hinata mempunyai semua kriterianya.

Lemah lembut? Tentu.

Cantik? Sangat.

Pintar? Dia peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Dewasa? Dia saja menyukai anak-anak.

Bisa memasak? Sehari-harinya saja, Dia yang memasakkan makanan untuk keluarganya.

Tubuhnya? Pinggang ramping dan kulit halus.

Apa lagi yang kurang? Serakah sekali kalau Neji menginginkan lebih daripada itu. Tapi, entahlah. Dia masih bisa merasakan kalau Hinata masih suka dengan Naruto.

Pemikiran selintas yang mampu, sekali lagi, membuatnya menghelas napas. Kenapa cinta itu rumit, sih? Dan kali ini, Neji setuju dengan motto Shikamaru. Yang berbunyi, "Merepotkan."

Dan, baru kali ini Dia menahan nafasnya di daratan. Dan itu karena-

"Neji- _nii-chan_!" perempuan bertubuh mungil itu pun berlari kecil menuju Neji dan tersenyum malu padanya.

Perempuan itu memakai gaun selutut yang berwarna ungu muda dengan polkadot putih di bagian roknya. Ada pita merah jambu besar di dadanya.

Sepatu yang berhak tiga sentimeter yang berbunyi ketika Dia berlari kecil dengan rambut indigonya yang disanggul dengan bunga lily putih sebagai hiasan rambutnya. Dan ada beberapa helai yang membingkai wajahnya.

"_Nii-chan_,sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Hinata muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"A-apa?" tanya Neji dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Aku tanya, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Kau sendirian?" tanya Neji sambil melihat pohon yang berada di belakang Hinata.

Karena badan Neji yang tinggi, itu membuat pandangan matanya tidak terlihat kalau Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, iya. _Nii-chan _mau menemaniku?" katanya sambil tersenyum riang.

Entah kenapa, saat Neji melihat senyuman itu. Ada senyuman tipis yang cukup terlihat di wajahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Neji menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Baik kalau begitu! Sekalian jalan-jalan, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk lengan Neji.

Entah kenapa, Neji langsung panik dibuat Hinata. Dia panik karena langsung menyetujui rencana itu. Padahal, Dia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Benar-benar merepotkan ternyata.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Neji mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata menariknya pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan entah kenapa, Dia merasakan kalau sekarang adalah musim semi terindah yang pernah dimilikinya.

_To Be Continue_

_A/N: _RnC, _ please._

_Personal Note: _Hai, ini catatan pribadi saya. Saya mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat seseorang yang berharga bagi saya. Yang selalu ngebuat saya nangis dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Makasih udah ngebuat cici jadi gini. Makasih udah ada buat cici. Moga, onee jadi orang yang gini terus. _Wish you all the best. _:D

moga puas dengan hadiahnya ;)


End file.
